A Cobra's tale
by Sphinx8
Summary: A retired merc relives a particularly hazardous mission when his old unit touches down in his territory. The atmosphere turns highly explosive when the meanest attack chopper ever shown on screen comes crashing a party!
1. Prologue: 2 Fast 2 Furious

Well lads and lassies. I decided ter redo the prologue a bit. 

First the obligatory disclaimer, I do NOT own Mechwarrior or Battletech. Second, I'm not a Battletech guru by any means, so I'm taking liberties here and there (mostly here because I haven't been there yet ;)

Well enjoy, and R&R pleaz

_Some people tell you that time heals all wounds, but believe me, it never lasts long before the past come back to haunt you – _Porter in the book "Payback"

* * *

The FedCom Civil War was something I don't really want to be remembered of. For me, it started in the year of 3061. In the last decades the Inner Sphere had been haunted by war after war between the mighty houses of Liao, Kurita, Marik and two of the most powerful houses of all: Davion and Steiner. The marriage of Melissa Steiner and Hanse Davion was the preparation of the merging of the two most powerful realms in known space. The Lyran Commonwealth and the Federated Suns would become the Federated Commonwealth. 

However, the sudden arrival of the Clans created what the Germans would call "das freundlichste durcheinander": a perfectly orchestrated chaos. While Victor Steiner-Davion was away fighting these heirs of the Star League, his sister, Katherine Steiner-Davion made her preparations. Victor was bred for battle, Katherine (who renamed herself Katrina Steiner) was bred for politics. And by Golly, she sure knew what politics meant. In the end, she orchestrated a rift in the FedCOM. She named her part the Lyran Alliance and called for all those loyal to Steiner to take up arms against House Davion. Aided by Sun Tzu Liao and his Cappellan Confederation she tried to "seize the jackpot" as Vark would have said. 

A mercenary doesn't mind about anything in these times. A mercenary doesn't mind politics, doesn't mind if Steiner is viler than Davion. Most mercenary have the same opinion on politics as 19th century writer Mark Twain: "Politicians and Idiots are synonimous" A merc only minds about money, he or she is a sellsword getting paid for those jobs no-one else wants to do. There are all kinds of mercenary units. You have the top dogs like the Wolf Dragoons, the lowlifes like the Red Skulls who are nothing more than Periphery pirates, and there are the black units. The black units are mercs acting like ghosts: officially they don't exist and are classified as rumours, but like in any story there's always a shred of truth. One of those units was Dodd's Cobra's, a unit that worked for Warner Industries, a megacorporation. I once was involved with that unit. This is my tale…

A Cobra's tale

* * *

Prologue: 2 fast, 2 furious

_Yorkshire Dales, Yorkshire, England, Terra, september 21st 3081_

Private James Quinton was in trouble, really big trouble. He had just managed to break a _Swiftwind_ scout car on his first mission since his enlistment in Dodd's Cobra's. He looked to his side, where Sergeant Jean-Louis Maillaux was busy to unbuckle his seatbelt. The large bald man then kicked open the door of the small vehicle and climbed out on the roof to survey the disaster.

The scoutcar had sunken halfway in a waterhole next to the road. Quinton had steered the _Swiftwind _rather recklessly around a bend 200 meters back and wasn't prepared for either the very steep angle the road took (at least 11%) nor for the shepherd leading his sheep across the road. Quinton panicked at the sight of the large heard crossing the road and stomped on the brakes and tried to steer the vehicle to the right at the same time. The result was devastating. The _Swiftwind_ got in a spin, almost flew off the road on the left side, swerved over to the right and had hit a low wall next to the road. The scoutcar plowed through it, rolled from the steep incline behind it and came to a harsh stop as it splashed into a half-filled ditch

_An end with a bang, appropriate for the whole rollercoaster-like ride_ Maillaux thought when he jumped off the roof of the _Swiftwind_. _Merde, why had Captain Poll given him these stupid orders in the first place?_ Take a _Swiftwind_ equipped with special equipment and set up sector 2 of the early warning network. Standard procedure in this unit, so it should have been a piece-of-cake. Alas, only 4 of all the personnel from Dodd's Cobra's had ever been on Terra, and only one of them had ever been in Yorkshire And of all the men in Dodd's Cobra's, that particular person, had to be the newly enlisted private James Quinton. Judging from the tests he was an average shooter, had a sharp tactical mind, was very good in ECM-warfare and an absolutely abysmal driver. Not that he was BAD at driving, he was only addicted to speed. The faster the vehicle he drove was, whether mech, car, motorcycle or aerospace-fighter (he had been training on those extensively in the simulators during the trip to Terra) the better Quinton felt. So he always drove his 'ride' to the absolute edge, and this time, beyond it. 

When Quinton finally dared to clamber out of the hatch, he saw sergeant Maillaux leaning against the wreckage, trying to control his temper. 

"Remarquable" Maillaux said. "Not only you are the first private who manages to damage a vehicle in less than 20 minutes, but it looks like you're also the first one who wrecks it. Nom de Dieu, out of which hole did the recruiters dragged your sorry ass, private? How do you think we are going to get back to base now? I tried to radio Venom-base, but the impact of the crash has damaged my portable radio. And you have wrecked the _Swiftwind_ so we can't use the internal radio also. Well, don't you stand there private! Check the amount of damage and at least try to find a way to get this hunkajunk out of this ditch!"

Quinton jumped out of the vehicle but and soon it was absolutely totalled. The front wheels were both snapped off, and the engine had been pressed inward by the force of the collision. The rotodome on the roof had survived the crash, but the radiounit in the back of the _Swiftwind_ was destroyed. _Why in gods name would Colonel Dodd come to Northern England, Yorkshire of all places. Sure the landscape still was beautiful, but they sure hadn't come this long way from Outreach just to enjoy sightseeing, right?_

"Umm.. sir, I think we have to walk back. There's no way we can get this thing back to base." Quinton managed to stammer. 

Maillaux cursed in French and was thinking of a reply, when suddenly a hoarse voice behind him said "Looks like you lads are in trouble, maybe I can help you". 

Maillaux spun around and stared at the old shepherd who had been the cause of Quintons panic reaction. The man walked past Maillaux and also examined the vehicle. "Hmm, ye really managed to break this thing big time didn't cha. Front wheels gone, engine damage and problably the ECM-equipment trashed as well. I'll radio a friend o' mine. He has a Karnov retrieval-vehicle. Should be enough to lift this thing to his repairshop " 

The man pulled out a small, mobile phone-like device. He pressed a few buttons and started to mumble in the radio. Quinton could only understand a few words like "accident….. bloody fools….. could sure use your help". In the end, the man pocketed the device again and said "OK, he'll be here in a few minutes"

Indeed, a few minutes later, an engine whine was heard, and a large black _Karnov_ retrieval helicopter popped over a hill. The hulking VTOL-aircraft approached them at a terrific speed, slowed down, and hovered to the ground. Both mercs stared at the craft in amazement. This was one hell of a _Karnov_. Armoured with some endosteel plates, armed to the teeth with lasers, rocketlaunchers, and even two small rotary autocannons. This was no retrieval 'copter, this was a flying tank with a tow set. The pilot gunned the engines and jumped out. As the large burly man approached them, Maillaux noticed he wore a small cap, an eyepatch on his left eye, and had a large scar over his right eye. 

He first greeted the sheperd and said "You can go back to your flock. Alun. I'll take it from here". The shepherd called Alun smiled and said to the mercs "Ÿou lads are in good hands. Dagger here used to be a merc himself, but now the blake jihad's over and all Wobblies are either dead or into hiding, he gave in to an old dream: opening up a repairshop, like the one his family owned. I swear you that man can repair anything ranging from a satellite-dish to a hand –actuator. The very first piece of scrap he got his hands on was Airwolf 2.5" – Alun gestured to the _Karnov_. 

"And where is your repairshop ?" Maillaux asked in a commanding tone. 

Dagger turned around from the wreckage. "Not too far from here, in an old bunker I found half-a-year ago. It's been a mech repairbay once, and now I use it as a garage. Almost forgetting to introduce myself. I'm Franco Petretti, and as Alun already told you, my name once used to be Dagger, but now I'm just your local tow-truckdriver.. I mean RV-pilot. Now we'd better get this wreck outta this ditch, before we all sink in the mud."

The three men worked to attach a monstrous towcable to the wreck and then got into the VTOL. Petretti started up the engines and carefully hovered the large VTOL above the _Swiftwind_, pulling in the winch and the heavy load underneath. He then applied more power to the engines and tilted the rotor-units more foreward, increasing the speed. 

"Ok, we're airborne. I'm taking this thing to my shop, and I'll try to repair her there. Guess old Willard still has trust in that EWN-setup of his" 

"Mon dieu, how did you know…" Maillaux started, but Petretti interrupted "That that _Swiftwind_ is part of an Early Warning Network, and that you lot are mercs from Dodds Cobra's? Because I once was a part of the Cobra's too. Old Willard still in command, is he?" Quinton chuckled as Petretti called the Colonel "Old Willard". 

"He is, although he's preparing for his son William to take over, William Dodd is now a major, and leader of the scout lance". 

"Just a minute" Maillaux interrupted "You said your name used to be Dagger? I remember Sergeant Jeeter talking about a captain Clifford Dagger. A jack-of-all-trades he said. Could handle mechs, fighters and choppers equally well, was a pilot before he went on to mechwarrior. Had a few distinctive marks: he was very large, almost like an Elemental, bald and he had an eyepatch over his lefteye." 

"Very good, sergeant, yeah that should be me, way back when I was still young and crazy. Now I'm only crazy. By the way, how does Captain Vincent Maillaux do?" 

Now JLM was stunned "You know my father? From where?" 

"Oh we used to work together on a job once. Let me get this baby down there (Petretti pointed to small landingstrip) and I'll tell you everything about it while we work to get that hunkajunk in reasonable state"

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Interference

Chapter 1: Interference

"_Alles komt terecht, (_Everything will turn out right_)_

We zijn er nog niet, maar we zijn onderweg(We're not yet there, but still underway_)_

Alles komt terecht, (Everything will turn out right_)_

We beginnen pas, we beginnen nu pas echt" (We're only starting, we're only starting for real_)_

Excerpt from the song "We beginnen pas" by De Dijk 

* * *

__

20 years earlier, Solaris 7, Speed Fever Arcade Arena, july 15th 3061

No one knew what was the most distinctive about lieutenant Mercedes "Benz" Alvarez; her looks, her pitch-black mech (a modified _Thanatos_) and matching black outfit, or her explosive temper. But what everyone did know was that they were in for a treat. Lieutenant Mitchell Stramm had challenged her for a game of Capture the Flag, a new game in the simulators, mixmastered by, oddly enough, two _Karnov _pilots, who turned out to be excellent techies as well. One of them, Ernst Varkevisser aka Vark, had been assigned as referee and bet collector, while the other Clifford Dagger orchestrated the match. The simulators projected a snowy plain, with little cover and, exactly in the middle a large piece of endosteel with the word "Flag" painted on it ("Just to make sure you guys don't get confused" Dagger pointed out). The game was to touch the 'flag' and defend a circle shaped area around it for 120 seconds. If the defender was disabled the game was over, if the defender got 'out-of-bounds', the attacker got forced into the defending role and if the attacker managed to break in the circle the game was over.

Stramm had chosen an Alpha configurated _Loki_, while Benz picked a _Thanatos._ When Dagger, gave the word "Activate!!", both mechs ran to the middle of the field, Benz from the north, Stramm from the south. Benz was only inches quicker than Stramm, and stomped over the large plate just before Stramm could reach it. Stramm cursed and fired a flurry of pulse-laser shots at the _Thanatos_, but none of them did any serious damage. Benz steered clear and even managed to fire a series of Streak SRM's at her opponent. They were loaded with napalm and the resulting fiery effects gave her enough time to withdraw to the edge of the circle and fire her Rotary Autocannon, to add some extra damage. In the end it was a simple victory, but now came the hard part. There had been a lot of betting going on, and Stramm had never lost before in a simulator game. Conclusion, he wasn't the person to accept a defeat. So when Benz came at the game table to collect her winnings, Stramm pushed her away, pulled out a gun and started to stash away the money, gesturing to Vark to stand back.

When Benz tried to get up, he slapped her with the weapon, and growled "Rule Number One: she who bites the dust, loses!" 

Suddenly Stramm was grabbed by his uniform and lifted in the air; then smashed into the wall of the hangar. When he groggily came to himself, he saw Benz holding a knife against his throat, searching his pockets and Dagger, a very large bald man with an eye-patch towering over him, in his hand the gun Stramm had used to threaten bystanders. When Benz had the money, she tucked away the knife and returned to the table. Dagger sneered, broke Stramms gun in half and said with a loud rumbling voice "Rule nr. Two: he who plays ball, must beware for counterstrikes." He then joined the others at the betting table

Meanwhile Benz had turned the money over to Vark. "You can count it if you want".

"No, not necessary, I think I can trust you, Benz" Vark chuckled. 

Benz counted out her part of the winnings and looked around at Dagger coming to the table. 

"Gracias for helping, but I don't need an Elemental helping me out." 

Dagger laughed loudly and rumbled "First, I'm not an Elemental, I'm just a simple boy from Anzio, Italy, Terra who can't help that he looks like Godzilla, and second, I didn't help you; I was protecting investments. 

He then turned to Vark "I betted 500 C-Bills, Ernst" The tall skinny co-pilot turned official and said "Let us see, _Oberst_ Clifford Dagger, _Karnov _'copter-pilot.. Ah yes, 500 C-Bills, multiplied because Benz was standing 1-10, that means 5000 for you Boss." 

"That should pay for the fuel I used on that delivery trip, I was running low already" Dagger sighed and started to walk off until he heard a familiar sound: the click of a safety of a gun. _Hmm, I didn't know he had a holdout_

He swung around, pulled out a strange looking knife and threw it at Stramm, who was aiming for a shot. It all happened in less than a second. The knife hit Stramm in the shoulder, knocking him over once again. _For a such large man he moved awfully quick_ Benz thought to herself. Dagger trudged back to the corpse, pulled out his knife and wiped it clean on Stramms jacket, paying absolutely no heed to a few of Stramms buddies, who moved in on him. Alvarez and Vark both pulled out guns of their own and came to Daggers aid. 

"No offense, Boss, but how did you get that through security. I know that Stramm and Benz have bribed the security, just like I did, but I did remember you goin through a detector" Vark said. 

Dagger smiled and said "Ever seen this? It's a ceramic knife, doesn't show up on metal detection. And neither does this" He pulled out a silvery cylinder and pushed a button. In a matter of nanoseconds the cylinder changed into a monstrous combat-shotgun (_not unlike the gun used in those "Fifth Element" holovids_, Vark thought) which, despite its size, looked little in Daggers hands. "I warn you. You could try to throw yourselve at me all at once, but it only means that I get to test the rapid-fire mode on this baby for once. If you want to slug it out with me, there's a whole lotta simulators to choose from. 

Stramm clambered up and coughed: "Deal, you and your copilot against me and two buddies."

Suddenly a spectator, a bulky man in a wheelchair spoke up "Let's keep it on fair terms shall we? Mr. Dagger, Mr Varkevisser and Benz. Should make a good teammatch."

Stramm accepted begrudgingly (probably because Dagger still waved that large gun around) and pointed at two identical looking men. "I choose Aitor and Alvaro Gonzales as my lancemates, and I also choose the battle. I know you're both excellent pilots, so we'll make a land-to-air battle: I want a cityfight with you and the lovely lieutenant over there." 

" And Vark can slug it out with me in the air" Aitor smiled like a predator when he spoke. 

"Fine, let's gear up then" the man in the wheelchair spoke again. "As the owner of this joint I'll upload the statistics of the mechs and aircraft of your choice personally, so if you have any datadisks at hand with the specs of your own rides, just hand them over and I'll fit them in" 

"No need for us, we'll do with standard stuff" Stramm boasted.

"Well, I use me own mech as a testcase, a prototype quad design called the _Rapa_" Dagger stated 

"And I'll take my own 'copter in the skies, a prototype "_Switchblade_" added Varkevisser. 

"I'll do with an Avatar-variant, the _Satyr"_ said Benz, "and I'll configure it myself"

Vark, Alvarez and Dagger turned over data disks and walked to a simulator. Dagger quickly whispered "Radio-channel 41.2" before he seated himself in a simpod. He checked the radio-unit and saw both Benz and Vark had keyed in.

"Right, who'll be in charge, boss" Vark asked. 

Dagger shrugged "The most logical solution would the lieutenant here, because she's the most experienced. I might be a Colonel, but I'm still a pilot, Ernst. And I happened to see that she chose a _Satyr_, which is a good command vehicle, just like my _Rapa_."

"That might be "Senór Colonel", but your still my superior here. And I don't think your inexperienced at all" Benz smiled

"Right then, Benz. Those buggers have chosen clan-mechs. Stramms ride is again a _Loki_ and Alfie trudges around in a _Thor._ Try to stalk him. Use your radar in short bursts. Do you have ECM installed in that? Good, then use it, to confuse him. Corner him somewhere in the middle of the ruins and harass him enough to let him run around in circles, if necessary you can chase him into our waiting arms. Ernst, if you got rid of Gonzo the Great in the air you could scout and help out if necessary. I'll sneak up to Stramm and rip his _Loki's_ reactor clean out!"

"I saw Aitor asking for a Peregrine Mark 2. Fast, nimble, armed to the teeth and it uses turbo-boosted engines. On top speed, it'll outrun a _Shilone" _Vark sounded a little worried.

"Lucky for you that it can't keep it's topspeed fer longer than only 2 minutes, before the engines are heating up." Dagger countered 

Benz took over immediately. "I've seen the specs of that _Rapa_ prototype. Stealth armor, melee weapons, and some very interesting surprise packages. It's almost too perfect. You build that thing yourself?" 

"The _Rapa _was originally my idea, I got the inspiration from that affair they had in the Iron Mountain but I had it designed by an old friend of my father, a former Dragoon who became bondsman to the Ghost Bears. It's a mech especially designed for claustrophobic circumstances, because it can move in cramped spaces with ease. Fluently, silently and strikes as deadly as his namesake, a giant jaguar. But I did built the _Switchblade_ Ernst is flying around, and he can be lucky this is only a simulation" Daggers voice sounded very threatening when he spoke the last sentence

"So sorry boss" Vark sniggered "But I just hád to try it out for once. One-seater helicopter, Notar-design (no tail rotor), and a very nasty combatmode. I do remember those MASK – holovids your nephew watches all the time. Don't tell me you stole the idea from that?" 

Dagger laughed and said "Well actually, I did, but with a few changes that I thought to be more appropriate, mainly on the weapons front. Well let's cut the chatter and ready yerselve. This will be a quick job when we do it correctly" At that the moment, a computerised voice started to talk "Launching in 5…4…3...2...1 Activate!"

* * *

If you wanna know what Dagger is talking about when he says "The affair in Iron Mountain" go read Tryptych's story "Black Widow: The beast of Ishiyama"

R&R AUB.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise Package

Well, on to the simfight. Can two _Karnov_ truckers hold their own against these lean mean fighting machines? Let's watch! The original idea fer a catmech was from Tryptych. Read all about it in his story Black Widow: the beast of Ishiyama. Thank fer yer review again!

* * *

Chapter two: Surprise Package

__

"Just like the beast of Bodmin, the beast of the Gévaudan, Loch Ness and the Yeti, the Rapa can be described as an urban legend. It describes a beast which remotely looks like a jaguar, only much larger and much more vicious. The rapa is pitch black, like a panther, and his specialty is a suprise attack from high ground, totally surprising his prey" - From the book "Temple" by Matthew Riley

* * *

Stramm was getting irritated. This was going on for three minutes now. When the simulator came online he'd seen three red dots on the radar of his _Loki_, but in a flash they faded again. They only used their active radar for short bursts, huh? He ordered Alvaro Gonzales to "get that mad bitch out of the way" and barked at Aitor to see if he could find "that Joe Pesci look alike copilot" while he looked for "BIGGER fish to fry" 

But still, they couldn't find their opponents, who led them on a "comedy capers" chase through the ruins. One instant the mechs showed up on radar going north, then one headed west and both disappeared from display. And that damn _Switchblade_ 'copter was… nowhere at all. Aitor was flying high above the city ruins and checked every street to see if he could find two mechs that were not from his side, since he didn't seem to be able to find Varks chopper. Stramm had chosen a _Loki_ again, while Aitors brother had chosen a _Thor_. Where the hell were those SOB's?

Then Aitor smirked . _Easy does it. Just keep looking everywhere and you'll find him. That little guy named Ernst must have thought he flew an old Peregrine. He'd be surprised when he saw_… WHAM!! A violent thump shocked the _Peregrine Mk2_ as if a giant hand slammed it around. Aitor looked to his side and saw a sleek blue helicopter soaring past him, pulse laser ablaze. Most of Varks shots missed, but a few did connect and damaged the tailrotor. Cackling madly Ernst threw his _Switchblade_ in a sharp turn and dove behind a few bombed flats. Aitor cursed in Spanish and gave chase. The specs his MFD labeled the helicopter as a scout VTOL (_yeah right!_) armed with two medium X-pulselasers, two medium lasers and a light PPC. _Probably used turbocharged engines._ He knew he could never get that guy on normal speed. He'd have to use the boosted engines. Aitor pushed a few buttons and the helicopter accelerated to top speed. 

Contrary to Daggers belief, the _Peregrine Mk2_ was able to hold this mode for at least 10 minutes, but luckily Vark had studied the specs on this chopper for over a month. He had had a small advisor job on Kentares, where Duke Eric asked for someone to train the Royal Harrier Scout force, because tensions where somewhat high with Steiner "advisors". When he saw Aitor coming at him again, firing from his autocannon he zigzagged between two bombed skyscrapers, letting the _Peregrine Mk2_ soar past him. Then he pushed a few buttons on the console, and laughed madly again. To the astonishment of both the spectators who were following the holo-battle and Aitor, the sleek helicopter transformed… into a mean looking aerospace fighter. A tail-fin came up on the back, from the sides two wings unfolded, the rotorblades folded themselves, the skids folded inward and revealed a few weapons pods, carrying two Arrow V multi-missiles and a Rotary autocannon

Before Aitor had recovered from the shock, the transformed _Switchblade_ was all over him. The RAC5 fired and an Arrow V missile left it's wing-pod. Aitor managed to evade the autocannon blast but the Arrow V (a much smaller version of the famous Arrow IV artillery missile) locked onto his _Peregrine Mk2_. Despite the fact that Aitor threw off almost all of his chaff and operated every countermeasure his helicopter held, he could not shake off the missile; it slammed into the already damaged tail. The Peregrine Mk2 fell to earth in pieces. Aitor Gonzalez was out.

Stramm got a very nasty shock when he saw the Peregrine flown by Aitor slam into the ground 25 meters in front of him. He got an even nastier shock when an Aerospace fighter flew by and transformed into a chopper. What the…! Hey that thing didn't show up on his radar at all!! "Stealth armor" he murmured. _So that's how those three wiseguys evaded me. And were the hell was Alvaro?_ He got his answer when Alvaro shouted "Am under attack, grid 126, under heavy fire from a _Satyr_, repeat under………... " _Damn, link broken!_ 126 wasn't too far away. Stramm accelerated his mech to higher speeds. 

__

Maybe I can get on time _to…_ A thundering roar sounded above him, like a lions roar mixed with the detonation of a jumpjet. Acting on instinct Stramm swerved his mech violently to the right. A crack sounded when a large object hit the left shoulder. The damage indicator flashed bright red on his arm. Stramm wrestled to keep his mech upright, but failed when the _Loki _tripped over its own feet and smashed into a building. When he eventually got his damaged ride into a sitting position he saw his nemesis. A giant catlike mech lurched at him with a flamethrower firing from it's mouth. Blinded by the flames Stramm tried to raise the arms of his _Loki._

Dagger had been biding his time for a few minutes. He raced his _Rapa _to the top of a collapsed parking lot and had jumped from building to building from the left to the right to confuse the opposition, until he stopped on top of a 2 story building and lied in wait for things to come. He had followed Varks short battle with Aitor and chuckled softly when Vark made Aitor drop out of the skies like a stone. _Not bad at all fer a Karnov copilot_. He also had followed the hide and seek game between Alvaro in his _Thor_ and Benz' _Satyr. _Using ECM and her radar in short bursts and, she managed to evade and sneek behind the Thor, which was trudging through the ruins like an angry bull. 

Eventually she maneuvered her _Satyr _in a high ground position on a hill in the citypark and fired. A PPC, four pulse lasers and an SRM-salvo found their way to the unsuspecting _Thor_ which was heavily damaged in the onslaught. _Well done lassie!_

Dagger changed his attention to his MFD when he saw Stramm marching into view. He smiled silently. This was the ultimate test, although still a simulated one. His RPX-1 _Rapa_ was a beautiful machine; it looked like a giant black panther; it even had a large tail for balancing issues. Apart from the incredible speed and manoeuvrability, the _Rapa_ carried retractable claws and huge metal fangs for melee confrontations. On top of that it had a double barrelled TPO-15 Dragonfly Flame-thrower firing through the mouth, and four omni hardpoints on the flanks and back, which were concealed by weapon doors. The stealth armor was a magnificent invention. Twice as strong as normal armor, but reducing the radar signature to "your average glass eye" as Ted Devlin, the designer stated. True, it was Daggers idea to create a 'cat' quad, like that Ishiyama monster, but without the help of the original designer, a Draco Tech called Musaki, and "Teflon" Ted Devlins great ideas it would never have been realised at all. 

He waited for the exact moment when Stramm passed under him and activated the jumpjets. The quad mech jumped from the building it had been standing on and aimed for the head of the _Loki_. Just then the _Loki_ dove away to avoid the blow, but the left claw still managed to slam off a large chunk of armour. Even better, the _Loki _staggered and fell against a building. Dagger wasted no time, fired his flamer and then started to rip off armour plates from his opponent using the claws and fangs. "As ye can see, Pounce is quite hungry terday" he mumbled. 

When he noticed smoke billowing from the wrecked mech, he retreated a little and pushed another button. On the flanks of the _Rapa._ Two CLBX Ac10 "Scattershots" came into view. Dagger aimed for the chest, where the armor was the weakest after his tooth-and-nail attack and just pulled the trigger. The two autoshotguns bellowed and the _Loki _disappeared in a ball of fire. Dagger pushed the button again and the scattershots disappeared in the _Rapa's_ back _That's two down, let's see if they left somethin' over fer me from number three_. 

Vark and Benz díd leave something over, but only just. Alvaro had found it hard already when Benz came after him and cornered him between a group of apartment housings. An ambush which he could only get out of by RLH-tactics (Run Like Hell). He back-pedalled and unleashed few SRM-salvo's on the _Satyr _just to buy himself some time. Suprisingly hescored some good hits, tearing away armour and smashing some pulse-lasers out of commission. Maybe this was going to work out after all. But when Vark came in with that _Switchblade_ shapeshifting helicopter, it became a mission impossible. Alvaro couldn't believe what he saw when the Aerospace fighter screeched over, flew around a large skyscraper for a strafe, and transformed into a helicopter. It hadn't even slowed down considerably! Moreover, that thing was armed to the teeth, which was confirmed when a light PPC and an autocannon blast ate away his already damaged armour even further. 

Vark just launched his second and last Arrow V when he saw a familiar quad heavy run into view. The boss came looking for a piece-o-pietoo. All doors on the flanks and back of the giant jaguar slid open and revealed two CLBX autocannons and two double barrel pulse laser setups. Vark keyed in on the private channel "Spectrum to Trakker, I suggest a DAS-maneuver(Double Alpha Strike). If Benz is not too heavily damaged, we could even make a TAS of it."

"Trakker ter Spectrum. An excellent suggestion Ernst; whadda ye think Benz?" Dagger inquired

"I'm in. I may have lost two pulse-lasers, my SRM-rack is empty and the heat is just under yellow, but I still have a PPC, two pulse-lasers and my Artemis system seems ok" Benz was breathing heavily due to the heat in the cockpit.

"OK, then. Looks like yer last Arrow V hit a hip actuator, Ernst. That thing hobbles around like my granddad looking fer his walking aid. Try to concentrate fire on his legs. Benz, yer standing higher than me; blow out his cockpit if ye can. I'll try ter core him amidships.

Two clicks on the radio confirmed his orders. Benz aimed her right arm carefully and fired her PPC and remaining pulse-lasers at the side-mounted head of the _Thor_. Vark did the same with his Light PPC and Rotary Autocannon, targeting the legs and also adding a pulse-laser salvo to the damage. Dagger himself targeted the chest and fired every weapon he had at the front torso, which flashed yellow on the indicators. The Triple Alfa Strike was more than the Clan heavy could take. The right leg snapped off, the head exploded when a lightning bolt when right through it, and the whole reactor unit blew sky-high when two not fully spread LBX salvo's cored the housing. The grudgematch was over. The spectators could not believe it. A ragtag militia, consisting of two _Karnov_ "truckdrivers" and only one experienced mechwarrior had beaten the three simchamps of last month! 

* * *

R&R AUB


	4. Chapter 3: Let's STICK together

Chapter three: Let's STICK together

__

"Voila: the ZF-1. It's light. Handle's adjustable for easy carrying; good for righties and lefties. Breaks down into 4 parts, undetectable by x-ray; ideal for quick, discreet interventions. A word on firepower. Three thousand round clip with bursts of 3 to 300. With the Replay button (another Zorg invention) it's even easier. One shot, and Replay sends every following shot to the same location. And to finish the job, all the Zorg oldies but goldies. Rocket launcher. Arrow launcher, with explodin' and poisonous gas heads. Very practical. Our famous net launcher. The ALWAYS efficient flame-thrower. My favorite. And for the Grand Finale, the all new "Ice Cube System!" – Monologue from Gary Oldman playing Jean Baptiste Zorg in "The fifth element"

* * *

__

Speed Fever Arcade Arena, Solaris City, Solaris 7, july 15th 3061

When the winners came out of their pods, a storm of cheering and applauding came over them. Aitor and Stramm came over and congratulated them on a clean victory. 

"Sorry I tried to shoot you, big guy. When I lost that game, I must have lost my head in the process". The rest could not believe their eyes. Stramm was apologising?

"Well, that's ok. I got to test my ceramic knife fer once, and luckily I aimed fer the flak vest yer wearing"

"Hmpf, you're right about that! Lucky I always take precautions. Aitor really got beaten around there by your copilot. Ah, there he is, congratulating him. But where's Alvaro?"

A loud bang was heard from Alvaro's simulator and a stream of curses came from inside it. "Caramba! Get me out this thing for crying out loud!"

Stramm walked up to the pod and tried to pop the hatch. Nothing moved. He slammed the hatch and tried to pull it open again. It wouldn't budge.

Dagger just grabbed into his pocket and pulled out his concealed combat-shotgun. Stramms eyes went wide with shock. "Are you mad. If you shoot at the pod with that it'll blow to smithereens!"

Dagger turned to Vark "Ernst, it's time ter show yer most favorite waste of time" Vark came running with Aitor in tow. "Am on the way, boss. Time for a STICK – rocket Not sure if I should use normal Plastics or CCG".

"Well, we have a lot of bystanders here, so maybe CCG is better." Dagger pushed the button on the cylinder, and the combat shotgun took on his monstrous form again.

"Hold on, time out, wait-a-minute, just a sec! What are you nitwits talking about!!!??? Stramm sounded quite stressed. 

Dagger turned around and started to speak in a instructors voice "Well, this here used to be an Imperator M505 Combat Shotgun, but I have transformed it into an ZF-2 MPG, a Multi Platform Gun. Houses a pulselaser-rifle, assault-rifle with various ammo types, rocket-launcher, grenade-launcher, flamethrower, dart-thrower and even a Lightning Bolt Generator, also known as Portable PPC. You're right when you say that I could blow the whole simpod into tiny bits. Heck, I could even blow up the whole arcade hall with this monster!

Dagger flicked a switch on top and pulled a small rocket from a holdout in the gun. "The thing I'm holding here is the General Dynamix X2 Stick, which can be used in any rocket-launcher. The warheads on an X2 come in two different types. The first one is the timed mode which uses a warhead with C4 and a timer. It sticks to its target and blows it up when the time-limit is over. The second is a warhead with Concentrated Capacity Gel, and can be adjusted to blow up a door, a tank, a room or a whole building. CCG can be compressed or decompressed to create various types of explosions. The more you lower the compression factor, the bigger your explosion gets. So in this case we will use highly compressed CCG, to blow the top hatch open. Please stand back, y'all. If you don't give Ernst space and something does go awry, the topographical department can redo all the maps of the planet, because Solaris City will be half as big as it used to be."

The owner of the arena interrupted "Excuse me, but as the owner of the Arena I have to insist that you use great care in your efforts to open that thing. It would be a shame if the simulator was irreversibly damaged"

"You heard the man, Ernst. Luckily that stuff is liquefied". Vark merely nodded and started to unscrew the small warhead. He removed the nosecone and extracted the explosive core. "Ok, to be on the safe side I set her to 95% percent." Vark typed in some numbers on a remote and plugged it onto the core. He flicked some switches on the remote and the core's colour changed from red to dark-blue. 

"Alright, that settled. Does anyone of you have a glass of water, or better, a whole bottle?" Someone offered him a bottle, which he poured out over the blocked hatch. Vark turned around and said "Boss, I need your knife. If that thing really is ceramic then it's handier to use than my own conventional bowieknife. We don't want sparks here… yet!"

Dagger turned over his knife, which Vark used to carve a large circle around the blocked hatch. He then took the core in his hands and flicked another switch. Through an opening in the core a small stream of dark blue liquid poured over the hatch. Vark started to mumble softly while he worked 

"This stuff is really strange. The moment it comes into contact with water, it crystallises and turns solid. If I pour an exact circle around the hatch, and then put in a timer we can burn out the hatch with no one harmed. Normally the 50% compression setting would have blown of the top, and fried the electronics in the process. But this works as clean as blowtorch."

When Vark was finished he closed the core, and started to search his pockets. He took out a large silver cigarette-case. "Left-side Turkish, right-side Virginia Slim. And in the middle… a few color-coded mercury timers. All right, all of you back off. I don't want any complaints on ruined suits or something!"

When everyone except for Aitor had stepped back, Vark took out a small blue mercury timer. "20 seconds should suffice" he mumbled. He inserted the tube in the CCG, and pushed the button on top. Aitor then knocked on the side and shouted "Alfie, hang on in there. We're going to break open the hatch, cover your head!" 

Fifteen seconds later, the timer connected. FRMMMMM… it sound as if a piece of firework was lighted. A bright flash followed. For two seconds everyone stared at the simulator. Then Dagger and Aitor walked up, pulled out the severed hatch and threw it on the ground.

"Dang, that thing is hot! Ok Alf, you can come out if you like."

Alvaro clambered through the new opening and smiled shakily. "Caramba mia that was some show Vark!"

"Indeed it was" the owner of the Arena spoke up again. "Not only did you break a few records in the history of this arcade hall. You also managed to break open one of my simulators. Apart from the material damage everything seems to be in order. It's time for me to show some gratitude. Kil!"

A large black man with a suitcase walked up to him. "Mr Warner, could you please stop that? Last time you really got me in trouble with those trigger-happy Periphery friends of yours!"

Warner laughed heartily and said "Let me introduce you to Myron Kil. Yes that's really his name. He used to be a tech in the Gray Death Legion but had to leave due to private matters. Now he works for me as a case officer. Mr Kil, could you hand over the usual?"

Kil opened the suitecase and handed over two packages to Dagger and Vark "That's 2.000 C-Bills. Be on the adress I wrote on the back tomorrow around 6 pm; both of you!"

"Scuse me Warner, but somethin' bothers me. Mighty fine of you to show some gratitude, but why us? We're just two pilots who happen to be reasonable in handling mechs and simfights." Dagger inquired with a somewhat defying tone.

"Well, to be fair, I was tipped on you two. Both Aitor Gonzales and Benz Alvarez had heard from informants that you lot were doing quite well in your job. It was too much of an opportunity when you guys turned up here with that capture the flag game of yours. If Stramm hadn't challenged you first, Benz would have done it, with the help of the Gonzales twins of course. Yes, they all three work for me. Stramm was a coincidence on the right time at the right place. See you tomorrow."

* * *

__

Present day, Boulder Hill Station, Yorkshire, England, Terra, 21st September 3081

"And? What happened next?" Quinton shouted over the whine of the double rotors

"Well, we arrived at the address a few hours early to do a reconnaissance of the premises. It was a magnificent villa. Probably one of Warners outhouses. There was no one there at the time, but both Ernst and me concluded that it was used as a hideout. We found a couple of simpods for mechs and aircraft in the cellar. Quarters for at least 20 persons and a large briefingroom. There was also a particularly interesting part of the cellar where we found a concealed locked door. When we finished our recon we decided to hide in a forest less than a kilometre out from the villa. We saw the whole circus coming. Warner, Kil, Colonel Willard Dodd, who we came to know later, and a large group of guards. They all came in vehicles, so we decided to rouse up things by landing our _Switchblade_ in the frontyard. The guards were so surprised they didn't even react. Kil explained the situation to Dodd, who promised Kil that he would use a regiment of his own infantry as Warners guards "next time a couple of clowns dares to rush in". After that we were brought inside. We questioned by Dodd and some of his officers. The verdict was that we were both drafted in Dodds Cobra's. We got briefed and were shipped off-planet to Outreach, were our first assignment was waiting" 

The _Karnov _was airborne again with the partially repaired _Swiftwind_ hanging underneath. Petretti, Maillaux and Quinton had been working all day to get the most heavily damaged parts replaced, attach new front wheels and straighten out the biggest dents in the bodywork. The workshop in Boulder Hill station, as Petretti called his hideout, was well enough equipped to repair the _Swiftwind_ for at least 65%. However, the electronics were too badly damaged and Petretti had no spare EWN-equipment in his shop. So they decided to bring the whole thing back to Venom-base where Dodds own men could take over the repairs. 

"And now fer somethin completely different. Where have ye put up Venom-base this time?" Dagger asked

Maillaux answered "We chose an old airbase nobody seemed to care about. And before you ask us why we're here, I must tell you I don't know that exactly. I've heard rumours that the Blakists are not all destroyed; some of them still seem to be in hiding; either here or in other systems. I don't know it for a fact, but my caporal told me that Diceman's Dobermans have set down in the Harz mountains in Germany" 

"Linc "Diceman" Stevenson. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. He has his own unit now? Not bad fer a former smuggler. Though I was glad he was with on the first mission. Really glad" Petretti then turned to Quinton and asked rather abruptly "Where to?"

"On one o'clock, over the hills. But you better radio in, because the Colonel always has the most trigger-happy guys on watch" 

"Hmm, another thing that sounds familiar." Petretti grunted and keyed in on the radio "Airwolf 25 ter Venom-base. Airwolf 25 ter Venombase. Do ye copy?"

A reply came immediately "This is Venom-base. Who the hell is this? This a godforsaken restricted area"

Maillaux grabbed the microphone and barked loudly "Nom de dieu, Jeeter, it's us. Quinton managed to crash the _Swiftwind_ and we got a lift from a tech in a _Karnov_. Turns out he worked for the Colonel some time ago. 

Another voice came over the radio "This is colonel Dodd. Who might that be JL?" Petretti snatched the mike back and barked "It actually might be me, Colonel. I noticed ye still have a lot of trust in EWN"

"Hmm. I know that voice… alright Airwolf 25 you can set down. I see you brought my _Swiftwind_ with you. Drop it of next to my command tent. And try to leave it standing please! I remember your stunt on Luthien all too well Dagger!

Petretti laughed loudly and answered "Dang, Willard. I was prepared fer that. Oh well, there are stunts that only work once, isn't it?"

A few minutes later the repaired _Swiftwind _was dropped off and the _Karnov _parked next to a makeshift hangar. Petretti walked up to Dodd and some of his younger officers, who were looking to this newcomer with both curiosity and fear. Petretti saluted and barked "Oberst Clifford Dagger Ret. reporting! I've picked up and partially repaired this _Swiftwind_ scoutcar, sir!

Dagger nodded and said "You always were a good tech. Pity you were a better pilot." Then he turned to Maillaux and Quinton. "I want a full report on the circumstances of the crash in an hour. You're both extremely lucky a former Cobra just happened to fly by. We could have lost a whole lot of equipment! Class Dismissed."

Maillaux and Quinton saluted and walked off. Dodd turned back to Petretti and smiled "It's good to see you again, Dagger. And your right, we should entertain the others about that classic FUBAR-mission on Luthien! But how did you end up here? I thought you went back to Italy? "

Petretti's face saddened "When I came back in what was left of Anzio, found my family dead or missing, and absolutely nothing left standing, I got out again as fast as I could. Took back my old name, bought me some equipment and found me a place to settle. As far from Italy as I could. So I ended up here in an old hideout- base that was used to quickly repair damaged vehicles. Using the available equipment I opened up a rather successful repairing facility. And then this morning one of my friends radioed me that two idiots in a scoutcar tried to decimate his flock and ended up imitating "Stuntmasters Systemwide". 

Dodd nodded again "Well, in that case we should talk about a hefty bonus on your usual fee, and a contract, of course, to get you some extra work and personnel"

* * *

Well, that's number three. Finally found some useful information in the back-alleys of the Net, which isn't quite stable out here in the countryside. The specs fer the _Switchblade _and the _Rapa_ are in the next chapter.

just R&R will ya

__


	5. Chapter 4: A five men army

__

"The first time I saw Ted Devlin I was thinking about those MASK holovids I loved to watch as a kid. He made me think of Miles Mayhem, the bad guy in the series. When he found out my name was Dagger, he said "Maybe it's a good idea to reinstate VENOM, don't you think? Devlin was one hell of a Dropship pilot and taught me the ropes of that job on an old Hrothgar. He was astounded when I came with the idea of building a shape-shifting aeroplane. He told me he'd tried that, but while trying to put me off the idea, he became aware of some mistakes he made in designing the blasted thing. In the end we put our strengths together and created one hell of a mean helicopter. The real Miles Mayhem would have been proud at him! - Clifford Dagger

* * *

__

Harlech Spaceport, Outreach, August 30th 3061

The rain was pouring down when an unmarked black dropship landed at the spaceport on Outreach. Two passengers got out and worked their way through a crowd of people trying not to get soaked by the rain. One of them was very large, wearing a leather jacket over his worn uniform and a cap over his bald skull. Despite the weather he wore sunglasses. The other one was tall, skinny and had a moustache. Like his burly comrade he wore sunglasses and looked scruffy in his biker outfit. 

When they reached the hallway both of them lighted cigarettes and walked into the customs office. The officer on duty almost backed up against the wall when she saw Dagger come in. Dagger smiled and removed his sunglasses "Excuse me, ma'am, but a package was kept here for me. Codename Navarone."

The customs officer smiled weakly "Ah… yes, can I see your papers please? Right here it is, would you please follow me gentlemen, they're expecting you"

Dagger and Vark followed the customs officer past the long line desks through a side-door into a large car-park. Another customs officer awaited them and handed over two packages and a note. "That's all you need. Your transportation is over there, it's the LM-2 replica" and he pointed at a menacing black All Terrain Vehicle "The Dropship is due to leave in half an hour" Then he turned and followed his colleague back to the frontdesks. 

"Do you know what that schmuck talked about boss?"

"Well, the note he gave us says to go to a cafe called "Morangias Tavern", where we will meet Major Sima. After that she'll take her dropship _Warwagon_ out in orbit to await us until we arrive in the surprise package. The rest of the club is waitin' on the spaceport, Hangar 356". Dagger lighted his cigarillo again, which had gone out. "The cafe we're s'posed to visit is approximately 15 minutes away from here. Let's take the car and find out what those Cappies are all about" 

After ten minutes of reckless raindriving, Dagger stopped the jeep on a car-park next to the cafe. Both men got out and walked into the cafe. It was almost empty. At a table was a muscular man in his forties, reading though an old issue of "Top Gear". A gaunt man with a goatee was sipping his beer at the bar. When the bartender noticed Dagger and Vark he said "Sorry, we're closing up"

Vark produced a blinding smile and said "Come on man, we're soaked. Give us both a cuppa tea and we're out again"

"And could you tell me were the bathroom is" Dagger chimed in.

The tender pointed at a glass door. "Through that door and then right" Dagger went through the door, and saw that the backdoor was right next to the bathroom. Acting quickly he pulled a long barrel pistol from a holdout and slipped it into a crate full of empty beer-bottles. He then returned to the cafe where Vark was drinking a cup of tea.

When Dagger sat himself to drink his tea, a door behind the bartender opened and a woman with Asian features and jet-black hair walked through. Vark immediately recognised her from the pictures Kil had given him and the Boss. 

__

Dodd's Cobra's hideout, Solaris 7, A few weeks earlier.

"This is Major Ling Sima. She's our contact on Outreach. She actually works for the Cappellan Confederation, and is now on duty as case officer for your first job. Tommy Chow, as he calls himself, is an arms dealer, who has a reputation only to buy and sell the best, newest and deadliest equipment. He contacted Warner when he received threats and requested protection" 

Dagger frowned "No offence Kil, but can't the security forces handle that. If he's such a big boy he must have a large group of security forces." Kil smiled hesitantly and said "Well, that's actually why he contacted Warner. Someone is been wiping out his forces using ambushes, carbombs and such. They even used an unmarked squad of VTOL's to blow up one of his warehouses. At the he's brokering a large arms-deal on Kentares IV, and he's afraid that whoever is behind the attacks will try ruin to ruin it. He asked Sun Tzu Liao for help but he refused to tie himself up in 'matters that'll only become our business if the people of the Confederation are threatened" A nice political understatement to say "Get lost and go cry for help to someone else". Which he did, a few weeks ago. We sent in a scout lance of mechs to one of his warehouses on Ferrin, a moon next to Kentares. But before they could establish a perimeter or even a camp, they where wiped out by mechs and hovercrafts of unknown identity. Only one warrior got away and hid herself in the barren wasteland. Now we're planning to drop in on them in force"

Dagger looked from his map and removed his glasses "I still do not get it. Why us? Why do you send in two lowlife pilots who're already over their top?"

Kil smiled like a shark "We can either send another squad of mice in a snakepit, or we just send our own snakes to crawl in" 

"Nice understatement, but snakes that are expendable are always better than a squad of sorely missed mice, huh? Listen up Mr. Kil. I want these snakes with me when I go in there. They are all specialists like us, not very difficult to keep in line and they work! When you aroused them I want them at Outreach. I have to travel a lot around the spaceport so I need a car. Not some hoverdinky that falls apart when you look at it with a frown, a groundcar, and a good one! I also want both of our mechs transported to that ship you talked about, the _Astrid_ I believe. You'll find my mech at my place on the airport and Ernst keeps his _Cauldron-born _at a special parking hangar. He'll give you the specs. Something else that pops in; in my last job for the Lyrans I was an Oberst-leutnant. Do I and Ernst receive any rank? Oh and here is the address of a shack where some of our gear is stashed. Get it on Outreach please" Dagger handed over a list.

Kil looked over the list "Very well then. Your rank will be Captain, Mr Varkevisser is from now a first sergeant When you arive at Outreach Spaceport you can walk to customs desk 17. On of our contacts works there. Ask her for a package with Codename Navarone, now please go catch some sleep. Your flight leaves in 6 hours"

* * *

__

Café Morangias Tavern, Harlech, Outreach, August 30th 3061

Major Ling Sima was irritated. Only 12 hours ago she'd had a heated discussion with Major Dodd about new additions to the team. She hadn't even asked for new additions. Why did they need new men? They certainly could do without those gwai-lo (white devils) that ape Kil sent. After some loud debating her own boss chimed in and ordered her to accept the situation. Begrudgingly she had awaited the 4 extra members of the scout team and them brought over to Hanger 356 on the spaceport, where a special new ship awaited them.

While waiting for the last assets she had been reading the small files available on both of them. Pilots, not mechpilots, but _Karnov _pilots. _What the hell did Dodd need truckdrivers for?_ One of them, Captain Clifford Dagger looked like an Elemental, the other, First Sergeant Ernst Varkevisser was your typical street thug from Hoboken. She'd show them who's boss here. 

After Ling Sima saw Dagger enter she almost changed her mind. She'd heard about those clanner infantrymen but still she was intimidated She scanned the room with her eyes. Warners contacts, Lincoln Stevenson and Vincent Maillaux were also there. She had told them they were still waiting for two men. "Some clanner hillbillies who work as mercs now" 

Finally she decided she would leave Dagger alone for now then walked up to Vark. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she growled at Vark. "What about drinking tea and then look for a place to stay?" Vark lazily answered.

Ling made a sound moving between a snort and a growl and said "You were sent here, right?"

Dagger and Vark looked at each other and said in unison "Huh?"

"The man in wheelchair recommended you to me. Any bells ringing?" she started to grow impatient with these two clowns.

"Maybe, let me finish my tea first" Vark gulped down his tea and Dagger took over "Any chance that you are Ling Sima? 

"I am, and now please hurry! I have a dropship to catch. I'll explain everything on the flight to Luthien. Come on, a car will take us to your new ship"

Ling walked them to the backdoor, with the two other visitors, the muscular man and his gaunt companion in tow. Before the group exited the building, Dagger stooped down and picked up his gun again. The muscular man was beside him in an instant. "Jeez, is that a MPFR Automag?"

"Yep that's a Multipurpose field revolver. Uses old style .44 hollow-point bullets and a few other ammo types as well. It's some sort of a family treasure." At these words Major Sima turned around "If it's something you inherited from your ancestors, why did you hide it in a crate?"

Dagger shrugged and said "Before I walk into an ambush, I always check out the emergency exit first"

The man laughed and said "My name is Lincoln Stevenson, but everyone here calls me Linc. And this long fellow here is Vincent Maillaux, the second-best smuggler on this world."

Vark chuckled an said "Lemme guess, you're the best smuggler on this world."

"Actually not, Ling and her colleagues outdo us both here. They could even smuggle a warship through the Clan occupation zone if necessary. This time, they only use a pirate point to get us from here to Kentares. The rest you'll here aboard"

Dagger nodded "Wait a tick, we have to settle something here first, just give me the co-ordinates of the warship and we'll turn up there" 

Ling reached in her pockets "Here it is, but I warn you. The _Astrid_ is leaving in an hour, so please hurry up."

"Right then, let's get to it then. Ernst, have you asked the tender about the destination?"

"You betcha, boss Outreach Space Port Hanger 356!". 

Dagger walked back to his jeep. A few seconds later he pulled up beside the rest and after a simple "See ya later, fellas" the car sped off in a cloud of dust. 

Linc was laughing loudly and Vincent asked "Seems the 'idiotic clanner hillbillies' have their own agenda, or is it more likely that you didn't tell us everything Major?" Ling only snorted and walked off. Linc stopped laughing and said "Did you see that Vince? That was a replica of a 21st century Lamborghini LM-2; the fastest ATV of its time! Where the hell did that Elemental get it?"

Maillaux spat at the ground and rubbed his chin "That guy maybe looks like an Elemental, but he's just a normal Spheriod like us. I think that there's more to those men than meets the eye"

* * *

__

Hangar 356 Outreach Spaceport, Outreach

A black LM 002 jeep travelled through the rain at breakneck speed. Dagger handled the jeep replica as if he was Nigel Mansell. After a long ride along the cargo terminals he halted next to an enormous hangar marked "Warner Industries 356". Both men got out and walked up to the door. "Let's hope Kil did his job right" Dagger mumbled when he opened the door. He didn't need to worry.

Inside the huge hangar a sleek spaceship awaited them. It was painted darkblue and had the shape of an axe-blade. While Dagger walked up the large cargoramp in the belly of the ship, Vark ran back to drive the jeep straight up the ramp. Both were greeted by the sight of their own _Switchblade _helicopters, safely tucked away. After Vark had parked the jeep they continued to the bridge, where four people waited, three men and a woman. The woman was quite small and had very short red hair. When she heard Dagger and Vark approach she turned around, looked at Dagger once, smiled broadly and flung herself at him. Dagger caught her in his huge arms and embraced her tight "Yes Rindel, it's really nice to see you back. I hope your stay with us filthy sellswords hasn't ruined your speech any further"

Rindel laughed and said "The only thing I need to know Oberst Cliff, is the status and the mission, as for all of us."

Dagger sat Rindel down again and smiled "Ernst, may I introduce you to four warriors I've worked with on my travels from Earth ter Solaris 7. This is Mechwarrior Rindel, former Clan Ghost Bear warrior, so her callsign is Grizzly. I accidentally became her bondsmaster when I crash-landed my _Karnov _on top of the mechof a merc commander who had just claimed Rindel and her surviving comrades as isorla, but had started to butcher the wounded. When I got my senses back I was suddenly facing 7 mechwarriors and 4 elementals that were apparently my bondsmen and women. I knew I was made for crashing a party, but this exceeded anything. After the threat of the clans was more or less over, she too became a sellsword. She taught me how to jockey a mech and I taught her to fly aircraft. She excels in ECM warfare and sniping with PPC's and Gauss-rifles.

"This here (Dagger shook hands with a young blond man with an emotionless look on his face) is John Jack, former Special Forces soldier, but now a famous contractkiller, callsign CJ. Jack has been working for ComStar a lot of times as a 'wet worker'. His job was to secretly eliminate certain figures ROM found too dangerous to be left alive. He also was a hired gun for the ISF, the Lyran Commonwealth, House Davion and even Word of Blake. There are rumours that Jack was the killer of Melissa Steiner" Dagger threw Jack a curious look

Jack rubbed his chin "Hmm… it was definitely a hit I could have performed, but at that moment, I was laying ambushes for some pirate lowlife scum who tried to take over an HPG station in the Periphery. And I'm sure I have no twins running around. When it comes to mech warfare my special abilities include Arrow IV missile systems and close range dueling. I'm currently using a _Mauler_ but I'm working on an improved _Battlemaster_ with some nasty melee weaponry"

Dagger embraced a man almost as big as himself, who had a large black beard. "This mountain of a man is Mesito, a real jack of all trades. Mesito is just like me, a half-breed. Our mothers were simple farmergirls from Anzio, Italy"

"And our fathers were Elementals, captured on a suicide-mission to Terra. I'm afraid you won't find any of it in the historybooks" Mesito added

"Mesito here is not so much concerned about the payment, his main concern is his stomach. He's really mad about eating. His callsign is Veelvraat, which is an old Dutch expression for someone who can't stop eating. After our first job together in the Periphery, he suggested that we should take a huge detour, because he wanted to meet Dave Duchamp, a famous cook who was giving clinics on Solaris 7. That's how I ended up there"

"And last but not least we have Sergeant McKennas Cole, callsign Sphinx, not only a capable mechwarrior and aircraft pilot, but also one hell of a cop and martial arts expert." A tall man with a bebop haircut and a small beard walked up to Dagger and embraced him. The others noticed the man carried two small swords on his belt.

"I found him in one of our pirate hunting jobs where he was leading a police force against the fortress of a local gang. We were one man short and I asked him if he'd like to join us. He turned out to be one hell of a surprise. He turned a slow but deadly _Turkina_ mech that was totally stripped into a speed demon that made everyone run for cover. Besides, he's a very good detective, a rare occasion in your line of work Sphinx!" Cole grinned and nodded.

"However, his career in the Force was over when he caught two of his colleagues and the son of the local major trying to rape his sister. He killed them using those two swords he carries on his belt. Not good for your resume if you slice open three important town figures in three seconds" Cole lifted two fingers "Oops, sorry two seconds, as you see, he doesn't speak much. That's why he got his callsign. But if he says something, he knows what he's talking about. Well, after that kill frenzy he decided to follow me to Solaris 7, where he solved more crime cases than the whole Police Force. He has a particular liking towards pulse-lasers and autocannons although he's quite an allrounder"

And now lads and lasses, let me introduce you my latest addition; Ernst Varkevisser, known as Vark because his last name is somewhat difficult. Explosives artist, helicopter pilot and starting mechwarrior. Show him any building or object and he will tell you what kind of explosives he needs to bring it down and in how many bits and pieces the whole thing will fall apart. He had his fifteen minutes of fame when he single-handed managed to wreck a Jade Falcon supply line" 

Vark bowed and said "My pleasure, the only thing I could stop the convoy with were a CCG handgrenade and a shovel. I used them to destabilise a bridge. Some heavy supply-trucks did the rest."

"Well" Jack said "now we all know who's who, tell us why we're here"

Dagger smiled "It's simple, we have ourselves a tricky job. My employer wants to make it look like a simple guardjob but I don't really believe that. Something's definitely fishy here. So I like ter be prepared. Is your stuff onboard yet?" 

They all nodded and Jack said "The not-so-lovely Major already took our mechs to the _Astrid_ but the rest is on this ship. I checked it out while we were waiting; it's a dropship alright, but it looks like a pocket-Warship. It's called _Crazy Horse_ and it is the first of the new Stormwing class. Has three Dahlgren Naval Particle Cannons, which are essentially hyped up Naval PPCs, two batteries of combined rocket/ torpedoe launchers and two Welby Simms Multi Purpose Turrets, combining rockets, torpedoes, Naval autocannons and a battery of Naval Particle Gatling Cannons. Storage is as big as a Talon-class, it can take off like a plane or a VTOL. One hell of a shakeup" 

"That's extactly how I planned her to be, young man" a loud voice sounded behind them all and Dagger whistled in surprise as he stared in the face of a older man with grey hair strung in a ponytail and a black Zapata-moustache. 

"Ted?! Now the chips really hit the fan, what in Davions name are you doing here?"

'Teflon' Ted Devlin shrugged and said "I'm working. Warner suggested that you could need my help. Besides, I'm the one who finished his last two projects, this all new Stormwing class dropship and the Wasp class cruiser we're going to visit. Will you please all strap yourselves in a seat here? Come on hurry up You'll get an extended briefing on the _Astrid_!"

Devlin seated himself in the pilot seat and Dagger took a spare seat next to him. The others dropped down in any seat that wasn't occupied. After the ship was powered up enough Devlin took out a remote and pushed a button. They all looked up as the rain poured in from the opening roof. 

"No offence Teflon, but how do you want to get this bag of bolts out of orbit?" Dagger asked

"Just sit back and watch" Devlin pushed a few buttons and gently lifted the large dropship out of the hangar.

"All right Cliff, listen up. This baby is so easy to fly you could even do it. She flies and lands like any normal aeroplane, and if necessary she'll lift off like a VTOL. Just think of her as a gigantic aerospace fighter"

"That won't be a problem." Dagger mumbled before he turned official "Right, inserting co-ordinates of the _Astrid_. She's in orbit around the planet. Estimated time of arrival in 15 minutes" 

"Roger that co-pilot, accelerating to top speed, here we go"

The large dropship soared into the skies, on a collision course with a VTOL –patrol, who had to scatter to prevent total destruction. The patrol-leader sputtered a stream of curses over the radio. Dagger and Devlin barked with laughter "Shaddup, JAFO, we delivered our flightpath ages ago, you have absolutely no business here" Devlin barked in the comm

"And we see yer tailing us, we'll make swiss cheese out of your flights" Rindel added

After twelve minutes the _Crazy Horse_ spotted her mothership "Ok we're coming up on the _Astrid_, I better radio in" Devlin flicked some switches. "Crazy Horse to Astrid, do you read?"

A voice boomed over the radio "Hi there Brains, this is Linc. Everything ok there?"

Devlin stated "All in the can, my smuggler friend. Is all the equipment of my associates stashed away?"

"It is, and there's still enough space to stow away two armies. This damn thing is huge! How will you come in? By Dropship or Warship? 

Devlin smiled "That depends on your own opinion. You could speak of the _Crazy Horse_ as a large dropship or you could call it a small warship.

Another voice took over "This is Captain Dwight Thomas, we have you on radar. Glad your here this quick Devlin we were afraid that we'd have to wait much longer. Major Sima was asking for you every fifteen minutes"

"No offence, but I had to collect the rest of the team. A pity that Kil didn't think it was necessary to warn the major and her classmates" Dagger heard Thomas chuckle "Yeah, she thinks she's in charge of almost everything. By now she should be training in the firing range to cool off

Mesito shrugged in the back and said, "Exactly what I'm going to do after a good meal" 

Dagger sighed "Oh Mesito. All you think about is breakfast, lunch and dinner. I hope Major Ling is not taking out her anger on us by cutting the rations……my God!" Dagger now had full sight on the _Astrid_. Linc was right; that thing wás huge: the papers Kil had handed over labeled it as a brand new cruiser, but this looked like a supercarrier. The bridge was right in the middle of the ship. The front side was shaped like a giant brick. _Probably enough space to stash away a whole army of mechs and a whole lot of support troops._ The aft section was slightly shorter than the front and a lot sleeker, housing three engine nacelles. Hangers for Aerospace fighters were hidden in the back of the bridge unit and at the front. As Dagger came closer, he saw why the aft of the ship was sleek, whereas the front was bulky: _on the aft is enough space to house two of these babies and a _Leopard_, maybe a _Hrothgar_ extra._

"Impressive huh, Cliff? The aft section holds space for some large dropships, like Unions and such. But the front is the most interesting. Did you see the smaller broadside doors there? They're also hangars, but they're used for some new dropships, which are only used to drop off MST's Mech Support Troops. We'll get the _Crazy_ _Horse_ hooked up and then all will be laid out for you!"

With that said, Devlin steered the _Crazy_ _Horse _towards the aft section and no sooner had he hooked up the ship, or the _Astrid _accelerated slowly to a pirate point beginning the long journey to Kentares.

* * *

Well, I decided ter make this chapter summat longer. Sorry if it wasn't really clear if this was either a DA or CBT story, but I was still searching for some information that I could not find (thanks for nothing, stupid internet connection). I also have some specs for the _Switchblade_ chopper, the _Rapa_ mech and the LM-002 ATV, which will return later on.

****

Model: SBD-5 Switchblade attack helicopter

****

Type: Shapeshifting aircraft

****

Power **Plant**: 2 Kusnetsov K2 Jetengines

****

Cruise **Speed**: Helicopter: 200 km/h Fighter: Mach 1

****

Maximum **Speed** Helicopter: 454.0 km/h Fighter: Mach 2.5

****

Armor **Type**: DevlinCorp Stealth Armor

****

Armament (standard version)

1 Hollandse Signaal RAC5 Rotary Autocannon 

2 RB-2 Arrow V launchers 

1 Vaime Light PPC 

4 Hollandse Signaal medium pulse lasers ****

Manufacturer: Prototype: DevlinCorp

Production version: Warner Industries

****

Location: Outreach

****

Communications **System**: Motorola SINCGARS Mk 2

****

Targeting & **Tracking** **System**: TrueSight 2.0

****

Commentary on this helicopter

Ted Devlin "_The SBD-5 Switchblade. If you read the chapter containing the simfight you'll see that is not your typical aircraft. Time and again this Slick But Deadly helicopter-fighter hybrid gets labelled as a scout-vtol by the enemy. A mistake that comes with a hefty price tag, because when this mean helicopter changes into an aerospace fighter you can either hope your in a fighter or a heavily armoured mech yourself, because other than that it's better to run like hell._

__

The Switchblade utilises 2 experimental Arrow V rockets, which are much smaller compared to the mighty Arrow IV. It has a Vaime light PPC in the nose, a Small But Devastating RAC-5 with a Truesight tracking system that follows the target when locked and a collection of 4 medium pulse-lasers. It's not a plane to be trifled with, whether you're in a mech or a vehicle or airplane or on foot. 

****

Clifford Dagger "_The first time it was used in real battle was on Ferrin, a moon of Kentares IV. I'd sent up Vark and Cole to do a scan of the terrain in an area where we were to pick up an agent that Warner had sent in. Before we knew what happened a combined force of helicopters and vehicles pounced on us. They thought we were easy pickings so they left their mechs at home. That cost them dearly and we got to test a whole lot of untested support troops against those bastards."_

****

Model: RPX-1 Rapa

****

Type:Quad Battlemech

****

Chassis: DevlinCorp MDX-3

****

Power **Plant**: Musaki Systems MDX-5

****

Jumpjets: 4 x Starscream Mach 3 Jumpjets

****

Cruise Speed: 65 km/h 

****

Maximum Speed: 100 km/h

****

Armor Type: DevlinCorp Stealth Armor

****

Armament (standard version)

1 TPO-15 Dragonfly Double Barrel Flamethrower 

2 CLBX Ac-10 Scattershots 

4 Hollandse Signaal Medium Pulse Lasers 

Melee weaponry consisting of Endosteel claws and fangs ****

Manufacturer: DevlinCorp

****

Location: One prototype manufactured on Outreach; a second on Luthien

****

Communications System: Motorola SINCGARS Mk 2

****

Targeting & Tracking System: DevlinCorp Fire Control System MDD

****

Commentary on this Mech

Ted Devlin _"The RPX-1 Rapa has the words melee combat written all over it's large forehead. It was Cliff who came with the idea, after he heard of Natasha Kerenskys exploits in the Iron Mountain (see: The beast of Ishiyama by Tryptych). He decided to haul in Musaki, the original creator. I didn't ask how Dagger managed to get him out of jail, and when I eventually asked Musaki, the old men told me I didn't want to know. His expertise was exceptional and combined with data gathered from the fights his _Smilodon_ mech had engaged in, we managed to create a prototype that had the perks of it's ancestors, but definitely not the flaws. The biggest improvement was the addition of four omni hardpoints, concealed in the back and flanks of the mech. They can house ppc's, autocannons, scattershots, light gauss rifles, all sorts of lasers, from pulse lasers to bombast lasers and a few missile launching systems, including the highly experimental RB-2 Arrow V launcher. The Arrow V is a small brother of the Arrow IV, not as bulky, and has both a HE and a Long Range version. The _Smilodon_ that Musaki had created was a melee-only mech, the _Rapa _is an all-round fighter and major improvement over it's ancestor"_

****

Ernst Varkevisser _"Sure, it was the boss who gave me the idea of training in mechs too. First arcade halls, then he took me to a proving ground used by some Periphery friends. Again I had some simfights and then the real thing. Phew, was I toasted when I came out of that _Satyr. _I'll never make jokes about mudmovers anymore. I turned out to be a good pilot and a very reasonable shooter, but I wasn't very good in the silent approach. Still, my instructor sure thought I was talented enough, or else he'd just grabbed me by the neck and threw me out of the gates. After a few months I had improved a bit and, of course, thought I was king of the hill… until I saw the boss testing his giant jaguar against three opponents. I was stunned by the way he ripped through a _Cougar using only his claws_, then took on an _Awesome with two Clan PPC's and 4 Pulse lasers_ and overheated a _Cauldron-Born with a flamethrower _before nagging off the head section. They were SO lucky that this was a holomatch, or all of them would have been ripped to pieces, chewed on and spit out again. _

****

Model: Lamborghini LM-002

****

Type: Armed All terrain vehicle

****

Powerplant: V-12 60 degree light alloy block with pressed-in liners front mounted, four wheel drive with front disconnecting axle

****

Cruise **Speed**: 120 km/h on asphalt, 95 km/h in off-road conditions

****

Maximum **Speed: **240 km/h on asphalt, 210 km/h in off-road conditions

****

Armour: none, after the fight on Ferrin, some leftover armour plates were put on

****

Armament: 

1 ZF-2 Multi Platform gun on the passenger side, has to be operated manually 

1 Imperator PRAC-2 Portable Rotary autocannon on top: can be operated manually and automated ****

Manufacturer: Volkswagen AG

****

Location: Turin, Italy, Terra. The armament was manufactured in space, on board of the Wasp-class cruiser _Astrid_

****

Communications **Systems: **Motorola SINCGARS Mk2

****

Targeting **&** **Tracking** **System: **Motorola IVIS 3.2

****

Commentary on this vehicle

Clifford Dagger _"Never knew that Lamborghini manufactured jeeps! Sure they made fancy sportscars and even tractor rigs, but jeeps? This is definitely the most impressive ATV I've ever driven around in. It's also the first that can accelerate from 0 to 100km/h in 8 seconds and can outrun some of the faster hovercars!. And lemme tell you we needed every bph we could squeeze out of the engine. That fight on Ferrin was a whole new experience. Shooting at speeds over 200 km/h. As Ernst would say: "Wicked!"_

****

McKennas Cole _"Have to admit, this thing made some big waves. From what Dagger told me I know that this is a modernised replica, but still… ye don't find too many jeeps capable of handling a steep hillclimb with speeds exceeding 100 km/h. Lucky for us Kil had managed to grab hold of at least 16 of these monsters. Excellent scouts, and with some of those Multi Platform Guns they make a surprisingly difficult opponent. I'm only glad I drive one, and don't have to face one!"_


	6. Chapter 5: Let the Captain beware

__

Let the Captain beware, there's a dog on his tail, 

Has a scent in the snout, and a howl in the wail, 

Has a mad in the eye, and a foam in the mouth

There's a kill in the wind

And it's coming up north and heading down south.

From the song "Captain Beware" by Flash and the Pan

* * *

__

WarShip Astrid travelling from Outreach to the Draconis March

After their arrival on the Astrid and their departure for the Draconis March, everyone had been very busy. First he gave everyone an extended briefing on the situation during "a well-deserved lunch-break" as Mesito put it.

" I sure hope ye have enough food stashed away on this Super Star Destroyer, because when Mesito starts eating, ye have ter tear him away from the table" Dagger added and then quickly ducked when Mesito threw a pillow from a chair his way. 

Devlin snorted at this remark "Young man. This "Super Star Destroyer" is the Wasp Class cruiser _Astrid_. A combined crew made from Capellan Confederation and Warner Industries personnel operates her. Armament consists of batteries of Naval PPC's and Autocannons, rocketlaunchers, Kingfish torpedo launchers and experimental _Goalkeeper_ Gatling-cannons. She has an hangar for Aerospace fighters and space to carry four large dropships and a few smaller ones as well."

After everyone was done eating, Dagger stood up and lighted a cigarillo

"All right, now we're all seated it's time ter do some explaining. I've worked with you all on different occasions and some gruesome circumstances. So I decided ter call you out of hiding on this one. I know your capabilities and specialities so that shouldn't be a problem. You all want ter know about the mission? It's like this. 

Arms dealer Tommy Chow is a very wealthy man with a lot of influence in both the Draconis Combine and the Cappellan Confederation. He has no friends, only people who owe him debts. He has a reputation of selling and buying only the best equipment. And it looks like on of his debtors or competitors decided to strike back. In a months time, Chows private army has been decimated by surprise attacks; a few car-bombs, shootouts, an attack with a squadron of VTOLS, and so on. So Chow decides ter do something he's never done before; cry for help. He calls my new employer, Warner Industries, and asks him if he can't spare a few soldiers from his own private army. Warner did give him some soldiers, in fact he gave him a scout lance from Dodd's Cobra's."

Cole started to laugh grimly and Jack said "Cole's right, only a scout lance with no backup against an unknown number of attackers? That's asking for trouble. You know what I think, Cliff? I think that the not-so-lovely Major Ling here has been so friendly to talk Warner and Kil out of sending a whole regiment"

Ling's face reddened "We had indications that a small time resistance movement was involved, so we though that four lances of mechs were not viable"

Dagger grunted "But it did become viable when that single lance got blown ter bits on Ferrin, did it? If I listened correctly to what Captain Thomas just told me we have ter pick up someone on that rock. Maybe that someone is the last surviving member from that doomed scout lance?" Thomas nodded "She was the lance-leader, Lieutenant Deirdre O'Meara. She contacted us while you were still on Outreach. She has found Chows warehouse on the planet and gathered some interesting data on her attackers. I contacted Col. Dodd, who's already with Chow on Luthien. Our new orders are to destroy any opposition we might find on Ferrin, and extract every bit of equipment there's left in the warehouse."

After that briefing everybody went his way. Dagger decided to practice his shooting capacities and went for the firing range. There he met Ling Sima shooting at cardboard targets. She was a good shot indeed, hitting the first target in the heart section three times and in the head section 3 times. "59 points" the computer display showed.

Major Sima removed her earprotection and noticed Dagger "Wanna try your luck" she said and tossed her gun over. Dagger caught it in his left hand and checked it out. 

"Hmm. A Carswell PPK silenced pistol, 8 shots, so there are still two left. Stand aside please." Ling stepped sideways and Dagger raised him arm. He fired so quickly it looked like he fired only once, but when Ling checked the target, she saw both eyes were shot out. "A remarkable gift, Captain" she said

"More of a remarkable curse" Dagger retorted and gave her back the gun "I lost count of every time I walked into an arcade hall in Solaris City and some hotshot challenged me fer a shooting game. I also lost count of the C-Bills I gathered with that. After a while it became so boring I left the city for a while to cool off."

"And that's when you bumped into Ted Devlin, an old friend from your days on Terra, I know, Dodd told me. Your man Jack was right by the way. I didn't approve of sending in four lances and, honestly spoken, I wasn't thrilled about taking in 6 new mercs either, but the circumstances are calling for more drastic measures. The only thing I'm still afraid of is the reaction of the 5th Donegal Guards on Kentares" 

Dagger decided the major could use some sympathy "Hmm. Ye could have a point on that. It's going to be difficult to explain why a Capellan Officer was involved in an uncertified raid on a moon that has been classified as a resistance nest. Wait a tick… was that the reason why you used a veto on those four lances? I mean, has anyone been pressing you ter do so for political reasons?" 

Ling didn't say a word, she bowed her head and nodded. 

Dagger sighed and suddenly heard a cough behind him. When he turned around he looked straight at Mckennas Cole, who was sitting against the wall.

"Typical isn't it?" Cole said in a very hoarse voice "another mission way beyond FUBAR before it even started. Maybe I'm being impolite here major, but may I ask who has been pressing you to refuse four lances?"

Ling Sima sighed and said, "His name is Jonathan Brandes. He's the owner of the Hanwa Bank and has a lot of influence in House Liao, influence he bought himself. He said I would lose my job if I didn't follow his exact instructions."

Cole scratched his beard "And am I right when we were also part of his 'instructions' Major?"

"You were. Actually, he wanted me to refuse all of you allowance to this ship. I had an argument with Col. Dodd on this matter. Dodd told me that he was not going to let some fat smart talking SOB pull his strings." 

Cole made a groaning sound and Dagger sneered "Politicians, don't you just love to hate them? When the matter on Ferrin is over, I would like to visit Mr. Brandes whenever possible. I sure could use yer help Sphinx" Cole nodded and walked off.

Dagger grabbed in his pocket and pulled out his oversized Automag revolver "Nuff said. Time for some shooting"

Ling grinned evilly "500 points, 100 C-Bills, 2 rounds. And don't you try to let me win, because I outrank you. Give me your best shot, Captain. That's a direct order!"

Dagger laughed and said "Deal, Major. I'll do my worst"

* * *

__

Listening Base LB3, Rusty Highlands, Ferrin, Draconis March, 30th September 3061

A few months ago LB3 was the concealed ace held by Lord Roland, new ruler of Kentares IV. Now it was a makeshift camp for one of the worst bands of lowlife mercs to be found in the Draconis Combine. Captain Tetsuro Tomihiro didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Only a few months ago, the Dresari's decided to fight back against their oppressors and had ruined this listening post. Before the strike it had contained three large radio telescopes and two antennas concealed in two rotodomes. Only one rotodome was left standing after the attack. From the barracks and the motorpool only wreckage remained. The new inhabitants of LB3 were stuck with living in tents. The only reason that they didn't leave this lifeless ball of earth immediately, was the payment.

Tomihiro smiled. Together with one other mercenary unit, an unknown employer had contacted them with a mission on this rock. They were to find and destroy a carefully concealed warehouse owned by famous armsdealer Tommy Chow. The Red Skulls, his unit, operated from LB3, whereas their neighbours, the Star Blazers, hid themselves in a messed up temporary DropShip port. As both groups did not have any mechs in their arsenal, their new employer had been so generous to provide them with four chassis': an _Osiris_, a _Cougar_, a _Vulture_ and an _Awesome_. Four hovercraft drivers who also had expertise in driving mechs, two from each group, had been assigned to Ronin Lance, as their new asset was called. The rest of the arsenal in both bands consisted of _Harasser_, _Condor_ and _Yamabushi _hovercrafts and two battle worn _Nightwind_ helicopters. In case of any interference, the employer had included a surprise package; three brand new tanks with large Gauss cannons on top. The dropship captain who was contracted to deliver the tanks labelled them as WLF-1 _Wolf_ tanks. There had been a severe riot about who was to drive the new toys.

And then a contingency popped up. An unmarked dropship hot-dropped a scoutlance of mechs. First everyone panicked, but Tomihiro and his equal in the Starblazers, a Lyran called Sven Haft, soon came up with an ambush. The scout lance consisted of a _Panther_, a _Wolfhound_, a _Raven _and a _Hellspawn_. Haft ordered some of his Condor hovercrafts and Ronin Lance to lie in wait at Breakhart Pass, a particularly narrow passageway. The three _Wolf_ tanks, equipped with stealth armor and a heavy Gauss cannon, would hide straight in the middle, behind a recent rockfall. Their plan worked perfectly. 

The lance travelled through the pass, and when they walked past the landslide, all three tanks targeted one mech and fired. The _Panther, Wolfhound_ and _Hellspawn_ all got a heavy gauss slug in the back and toppled over, those still moving where put out of commision by Ronin lance, which had been hiding on the slopes, powered down. The _Raven_ accelerated to top speed to get out of the trap. Ronin lance managed to fire a barrage of LRM's , SRM's and MRM's after the small mech, but didn't damage anything substantial. They had been looking for the Raven for a few days, but, as Tomihiro had already expected, there was no trace of that thing. It didn't matter anyhow. Their plan to take over Area 53 was perfect, so they didn't even need heavy reinforcements. After all, what could one small mech do against their gangs? Little did he know how wrong he was.

__

Warehouse Area 53, Copper Plains, Ferrin, Draconis March

Lieutenant Deirdre O'Meara was cursing her luck for the umpteenth time. Yes, she did find Chows warehouse and yes, she was able to repair something of the damage on her _Raven_, but she lost all the rest of her lance. Even worse, she saw that the enemy used _Wolf_ tanks, a brand new design by Warner Industries, HER employers. Why was a pirate gang using her own equipment? An even worse surprise awaited her when she finally found the warehouse she had to protect in the first place. The huge underground bunker, carefully concealed in a mountain, was almost completely abandoned. Only two people were left, locked up in a storage cellar: a security guard called Barney Jordan who was hindered by a broken ankle, and a young black girl called Tanessa Starnes, who was part of the administrative staff.

Jordan told O'Meara that the leader of their security-team, a treacherous bastard named Nicky Chin, had been scaring the others off planet. "He said that the Lyran Alliance was going to bombard the bunker as they apparently believed it to be a resistance strong point".Barney spat on the floor and growled "In fact he was bribed by someone to get every living soul out of here, activate a tracking beacon in this cellar and then get the hell off Ferrin too. He locked us up in that trunk over there because we didn't fall for his lies. He shot my ankle to leave me immobile. We still managed to break out of that thing and Tanessa sabotaged his beacon, so whoever wants this place destroyed is probably running around in circles. Maybe long enough for us to call in help."

After she heard Barneys story and had taken care of his ankle, Deirdre used the VLF-radio to get a message to her dropship, which would relay her message to the top. A day later she got a call from Colonel Dodd himself, telling her to stay into hiding for the time being. A new team would pick her up, and this time the pirates would be in for a hefty shock. That was a few weeks ago and still no word. Little did she know about the chain-reaction of events that was building up over her head

* * *

_Copper Plains, Ferrin, Draconis March _

During the long trip towards Ferrin Daggers outfit, now called VENOM lance, had been learning to understand and use the controls on every system on both the _Astrid_ and the _Crazy_ _Horse_. In case of an emergency everyone was able to steer the giant warship. With some luck, that would not be necessary.

Dagger decided to send Vark and Cole from the _Astrid_ to the planet surface for a first recon sweep in the two _Switchblades_. A good six minutes later he gave the word. Two dropships swerved away from the Astrid, the first one was the Crazy Horse, serving as menacing backup in case a bombing run was needed. The second one was a much smaller _Sprinter_ dropship which looked like a flying cigarettecase. It had four huge engines and was extremely fast for its size. The ship's name was _Missouri_ and it was the first of a new dropship class. _Sprinters_ were used in hit and run tactics, to deliver either large amounts of mech support troops, or to deliver two mechs per ship. "The most special about the ship, is that it uses the Swiss drop technique. It doesn't land, but throws out a large pad with support vehicles strapped onto it. Mechs are hot dropped out of the hold." Devlin had told them

This day, the _Missouri _onlycarriedvehicles, whereas the _Crazy Horse_ held all the mechs of VENOM lance. John Jack had finished his customised TME-55 _Battlemaster_ and was also onboard of the Crazy Horse, together with Mesito, who would be piloting Cole's "home-built" TRK-13 _Turkina_ in case of immediate trouble.

Using the impressive array of tracking systems on his plane Vark had made out two hovercraft patrols and a _Nightwind_ helicopter. After some scanning with the special anti-stealth radar unit that Devlin had installed, Cole discovered the _Wolf_ tanks that had caused the demise of Sigma lance. 

Daggers tone was grim "That, lads and lasses is the reason why I wanted you with me. I'm not going to risk anything here. Captain Thomas, I want a bombardment on the location of those tanks, the sooner they're destroyed the better. I roughly estimated the location of Area 53, which's the facility we're after. Not only are we to rescue the only surviving member of Sigma Lance, we're also looking for some experimental weaponry Warner was stashing here. Our OpFor is consisiting of 8 hovercrafts and one chopper… for now. So on the first run we can use ATV's and _Jackal_ tanks. When we drop in from Orbit, they'll definitely make us out and scramble any mechs they have, including the rest of their forces. I made out two bases that seem to be more or less active, both were key facilities destroyed by the resistance movements. The first one is a temporary space port, the other a ruined listening post. As the _Wolf_ tanks are stationed at the space port, the bombardment should hit that base first. They'll probably be awake by then and will scramble from their other base. Pound that base into oblivion so they don't have anything to retreat to. The Crazy Horse has all our mechs aboard and will land at the warehouse when we secured that, so we can change rides and wait for what's left of them. Ernst, Sphinx you will provide air-support. John, Mesito you will go on the _Crazy_ _Horse _and be at the ready in case of any immediate trouble. Ted will fly you personally. Rindel, Linc, Vince you're all with me. To secure the base and hold out against the hovercraft patrols we'll need a company of JKL-6 _Jackal_ tanks and a squad of LM-2 Jeeps. Are those jeeps armed, sergeant?"

The last question was addressed to Sergeant Jared Stone from the tech corpse "Aye, they are ready. We installed a compact version of the RAC-2 on top of the roof. It can be operated from inside the vehicle and when necessary, someone can climb out and operate it himself. We also managed to lay some armour around the gas tank and mr. Devlin asked to hide some of those Multiplatform guns in concealed mode in the jeeps, just to be sure."

"Good with that settled, any questions left?" 

Ling Sima spoke "We don't know if these groups have any backup ready, and what about the Steiner forces on Kentares? I'm surprised they didn't react to our presence yet but when we start hitting those bases we will attract attention!"

"You're right Major. That's why you have to stay here and co-ordinate our attack. When any backup for our pirate friends show up… they'll be in for a long fall to Kentares. If any reaction comes from Steiner, try to buy us some time so we can finish up. Now go saddle up y'all. Start of operation Black Rain in fifteen" Dagger slammed the scramble button and everyone moved out.

* * *

__

Above the Copper Plains, Ferrin, Draconis March, 3061

It didn't take Mesito long to make out the exact location of Area 53. It took him even less time to figure out the frequency of lt. O'Meara's VLF radio. "King Cobra to Venom lead. I'm trying to get her on the line. Devlin will hover this thing right next to it, so we will hot-drop the mechs using the C3 master computer in Jack's _Battlemaster_. You have to race past 2 patrols of 4 hovercrafts, and Cole and Vark will be there to assist. The surprise is on your side, use it productively."

Linc Stevenson, settled inside a _Jackal_, stifled a laugh "With 4 jeeps and 8 tanks that all have a cruise speed above 90 km/h? They won't remember if they're moving at all after we blasted past them. Ok boys and girls everyone strap yourselves in. This will be very rough"

The group split up in three. The two _Switchblades_ soared off to destroy the helicopters, the _Crazy Horse_ made preparations to land at Area 53, and the _Missouri_ prepared to Swiss drop its load. Slowing down to a minimum, the small dropship lowered the ramp and flew extremely low over the Copper Plains. The loadmaster shouted "Ready, steady, GO!!" and pulled a lever. Three Rocket propelled parachutes unfolded and pulled 3 large vehicle-pads out of the hold. They contained four vehicles each, carefully locked in place by wheelclamps. The pads hit the ground with a thundering thump and slided over the sand a few hundred meters before hitting a sanddune. Then the clamps all released themselves and all vehicles sprang free. 

The Sprinter dropship pulled up to evade a hill and managed to wreak havoc amongst the search-party by coming over so low, that the tailwind from the large engines blew away a few hovercrafts like dust in the wind. One _Harasser_ lifted up as to fly after the suddenly appeared enemy and smashed to tiny bits on the rock hard ground. The fireball from the explosion was spotted by Vince, riding in one of the Jackal tanks "Bon, here they are, Boa Lance, you know the drill! Linc, send Mamba Lance to the warehouse location, we will mop up here!"

Captain Tetsuro Tomihiro screamed in frustration. Everything had started so well! After driving around in circles for days, they had managed to pick up a faint signal from the tracking beacon an insider had planted. He decided to take a search party of 8 hovercrafts and their only _Nightwind_ to the estimated location. And halfway their route everything went haywire.

First a furious Haft called him barking and screaming about a WarShip that blew his compound to bits. Apart from one _Condor_ hovercraftthat needed repairs and the other _Nightwind _chopper, everything was destroyed. Haft had gained control of the hovercraft and ordered the _Nightwind _to pick him up. After that he tried to join the search for the tracking signal. Then another call came from his base "Yes what is it now!?" he barked

"S..s.sir, this is… sergeant Mahabir. We have been attacked…. Planetary bombardment!"

Tomihiro's eyes bulged "What! Hafts base in the dropship port has been destroyed only minutes ago! What's the damage?"

A new voice sounded on the comm "Here corporal Charleston. We noticed the attack on Hafts base and made out the WarShip that caused the destruction. The computer labeled it as a Black Lion Cruiser, although I can't be sure if that's true, it's an old machine. We cleared out the base as quick as we could before it would strike here, but we could only save the mechs. Unfortunately, the lanceleader had the _Osiris_ transported in Hafts base; they're likely destroyed with it!"

Tomihiro slammed his hand on the console. _They knew were to hit him the hardest; first the tanks, then the mechs, only three left now and the lanceleader probably killed. We should find that base ASAP!_

And then the world turned upside down as Dropship _Missouri_ soared over and swept away the searchparty with a mighty hand. Tomihiro's hovercraft rolled a few times and landed upside down. Suddenly vehicles started to come over sanddunes from three sides. Four black unmarked jeeps and eight tanks bearing a Cobra image, ready to strike. One word was painted underneath it: VENOM.

Dagger carefully aimed his combat shotgun on a Condor, on of six hovercraft left. He was leaning through the window while Rindel drove the jeep. In the back one of Major Lings soldiers operated the Rotary autocannon on top. The _Jackals_ under command by Maillaux had carefully boxed in the enemy and now they sprang the trap. Dagger said one word in his throat-mike "Fire"

The four tanks all fired their doublebarrel Ultra Autocannon. Three hovercrafts exploded when the rounds hit their ammo supplyline. Dagger selected the Gaussmode on his gun and fired a slug straight through the engine of his target, causing the _Condor_ to make a hefty summersault. Two other shooters used PPC-bolts to bring down a Harasser, while Cole suddenly dropped his Switchblade into a steep dive and blasted away the last remaining craft with his RAC-5. He and Vark didn't need to worry about any opposition. The _Nightwind_ Attack helicopter crashed to the ground after two direct PPC hits before the pilots even knew who got them. 

"Venom lead to all. Excellent work gang. Boa Lance, get your tanks to the location, Mamba lance is awaiting you. Venom lance will gear up as soon as we get there. Vark, follow us, we need you to patrol the surroundings. Sphinx, there's still one chopper left. You can have him, while we move on"

Cole chuckled "Yeah sure, let me do all the work" and sped off.

* * *

Captain Sven Haft was not just crossed, not just annoyed, he was downright infuriated. That Drac SOB had wanted to take the fame on his own, and now everything came crashing down on them. The Star Blazers were decimated, the remains of an Osirismech ánd Ronin Lead were spread out over more than a mile and worst of all, they lost their secret weapons. The _Wolf_ tanks had been standing in a makeshift hangar right next to the ammo dump that got a direct hit from a Naval PPC. A chain of explosions had ruptured through their base and almost everything was levelled to the ground. Only the Nightwind helicopter he was flying now and a Condor hovercraft in a test run were spared. And now the blasted enemy had wrecked Tomihiro's base as well and managed to wreak havoc on the patrols. With Tomihiro missing after the attack on his patrol, he ordered the remaining mechs of Ronin lance to find that damned bunker and flatten it, no matter what was in it! Haft just ordered the pilot to fly towards the mechs when something shrieked past the _Nightwind, _rocking the helicopter violently. When Haft turned in his seat, he saw a small helicopter pop out between two hills. "Blow that measly scout-VTOL out of the sky" he shouted 

Cole wasted no time at all. He strafed past the _Nightwind_ in aerospace mode, and switched to helicopter-mode when turning around a few hills. He'd changed the set-up on the chopper when he knew Dagger would place him in Hawk Lance. He left the RAC-5 and the light PPC on; that Truesight system was too damn good to ignore. He switched the pulse-lasers with four medium lasers and opted for LRM's instead of Arrow V ATM's. He opened up with the medium lasers, blasting away armor and destroying two rocket pods on the left side. The Nightwind was a lot bigger and slower than his _Switchblade_ but it packed a lot of rockets and missiles. Eventually, the large chopper squeezed of a salvo of Streak SRM's, but the stealth armour was just too good. The salvo went berserk and slammed into the hills. 

"Well, congratulations hotshot. You just killed a mountain" Cole sneered

A voice boomed over his radio "You will pay for cleansing my base, claim-jumper!" and another salvo of Streak missiles hit the slopes.

"Nope, pirate scum. You will pay for destroying company property and interfering with company business. Send my regards to the Grim Reaper" and with that words Cole fired his PPC and RAC-5 simultaneously on the cockpit. 

Surprisingly the Nightwind didn't explode or drop to the ground. It flew straight on, descending slowly and eventually crashing against a sanddune. After the crash the sidedoor popped open and a small figure dropped out.

"Hawk 2 to King Cobra. I got the Nightwind. Someone jumped out, probably the leader of the pack. He's being picked up by a damaged Condor. 

Devlin came on the line "Roger, Hawk 2. Travel to Area 53 and help Vark rigging the damn thing. We managed to get two vehicles out: a mobile artillery cannon and some experimental weapon system: a guardsman we found called Jordan told me it is a sonic cannon. I've set down the Crazy Horse at location 951, an old resistance base still completely intact. We hot-dropped Jack and Mesito and send down Daggers _Rapa_ with a C3 unit. Erm… I hope you don't mind that I gave Mesito your _Turkina. _Never mind on that, Vark needs some help at the bunker. We don't have any use for it, so we decided to rig the thing. King Cobra out."

* * *

That's it fer now! Squeezed off another large one between all the work and almost no play! The conclusion and some more mech action follows. I've added the specs fer the Wolf and Jackal tanks and a very hefty custom Mech featured in the next chapter: the TME-55 Battlemaster!

****

Model: WLF-1 Wolf 

****

Type: Heavy Assault Tank (HAT)

****

Powerplant: Leopard DD (Diesel Düser) 500 bhp small block

****

Cruise speed: 56km/h

****

Maximum speed: 89 km/h

****

Armour: Welby Simms DS Armour (Diminished Signature Armour)

****

Armament:

1 Vaime 88 Heavy Gauss Rifle 

2 Vaime Light PPC's 

1 Turret Omnihardpoint. Can be fitted with a ZF-2 Multi Platform Gun or a Barret L50 Portable Bombast laser (PBL) ****

Manufacturer: Warner Industries

****

Location: Classified

****

Communications Systems: Welby Simms WN-5 Wireless Networks 

****

Targeting and Tracking System: TrueSight 2.5

****

Commentary on this tank

John Jack _"The real reason for me to think that there was more than just a lousy group of pirates looting a warehouse, was the quick annihilation of Sigma Lance, the scout team sent in before us. When we did a scout run and discovered 3 Wolf Heavy AssaultTanks we knew what our first target would be. These babies can rip through a scout lance before you can say "Bloody hell, I'm hit bad". Something I witnessed personally on Kentares when we dropped in on Brandes hideout there. This tank makes a hefty splash on the weapons and armour front. Could be a little faster though. Nah, just kidding!"_

****

Deirdre O'Meara _"After my confrontation on Ferrin, I will always have mixed feelings when seeing a Wolf tank. Just like someone who runs into a _Totenvogel _after Amaris' short but terrible rule. Those HAT's where responsible for killing my lancemates_ _in under a minute! On the other hand we needed them on Kentares, and they proved very useful. Still, I feel nothing but fear when facing one, whether friend or foe"_

****

Model: JK-20L Jackal

****

Type: ScoutTank

****

Powerplant: 1 BMWKBF (Kriecher BleiFrei) Le Mans Power Block combinating a Dynajet Supercharger and a ProDrive Turbocharger 

****

Cruise **Speed: **82 km/h

****

Maximum **Speed: **150 km/h

****

Armour: Welby Simms Enhanced Endosteel Armour

****

Armament:

1 Hollandse Signaal Double Barrel Ultra Autocannon 

3 RB-6 STRk Streak Launchers 

4 Hollandse Signaal X-Pulse Lasers 

****

Manufacturer: Warner Industries

****

Location: Classified, but rumours pinpoint to a leftover BMW AG factory on New Avalon

****

Communications **Systems: **Welby Simms WN-5 Wireless Networks

****

Targeting **and** **tracking** **system: **TrueSight 2.5

****

Extra: - Originally the Jackal uses tracks, but when necessary, it can be utilised with eight wheels

- The Jackal uses an Imperator OmniTurret that can house a lot of different weapon types: ballistic, laser and missile-based

****

Commentary on this tank

Ted Devlin _"A crossbreed between a _Bulldog_ tank and a racecar, that's the first that comes to mind about this nifty tank. As fast as a scout car, armed to the teeth and built extremely low, just to squeeze out a little more extra speed. They all declared me stark raving mad when I wanted to plant a BMW engine in a tank chassis. A competitor even called it a fever inspired hallucination, bound to crash and burn. The secret of the success is in the Le Mans engine. Normally an engine like that uses either a supercharger to accelerate fast, or a turbocharger to create extra boost. This engine uses both a supercharger ánd a turbocharger, which turns it into a most unlikely speed demon. Ideal for ambush situations. _

****

Ling Sima _"Wow. This vehicle is a must when you're an adrenaline junkie. I liked using one as a command vehicle. Strange? Yes, but effective nonetheless. The most important reason for that is the omni hardpoint in the turret. Normally, the turret holds an Ultra Autocannon, but can be switched with a Gauss Rifle, ER PPC's and even an awesome RB-1 double barrel Arrow 5 Launcher, changing it into a rocketlauncher from hell"_

****

Model: TME-55A Battlemaster

****

Type: Biped Battlemech

****

Powerplant: TME 340 eXtraLight

****

Cruise **Speed**: 45 km/h

****

Maximum **Speed**: 66 km/h

****

Armour: TME 3000 Standard

****

Armament:

2 Vaime ER PPC's 

3 RB-4 Manteba Omni Launchers 

8 Hollandse Signaal ER Medium lasers 

2 FN Herstal ER Large Lasers 

2 Hollandse Signaal Rearward Firing Medium Pulse Lasers 

1 TrueSight 5 Targeting Computer 

Melee weaponry consisting of 2 vibrostilletto's, one on each arm 

****

Manufacturer: Weirdo Zone Enterprises, in association with Nauwelaerts BV 

****

Location: Solaris 7

****

Communications **Systems**: Telfort Vox Et Deus

****

Targeting **and** **Tracking** **System**: Nullsoft Freelancer 3050 Point-And-Shoot

****

Commentary on this mech

John Jack _"I found this baby standing around in a DropShip I confiscated from an unknown mech producing firm: Weirdo Zone Enterprises. After Hesperus Industries closed down its _BattleMaster_ production lines, Weirdo Zone Internal Security Services agents were there to make "backups" of the BLR series' specifications. The end result of that operation was that TME Industries soon came out with a new and improved _BattleMaster_--the _TME_-_55_. It was an acceptable heir to the Battlemaster lineage, but I found it somewhat 'basic' nonetheless. I called my new prize "Rip-off" and started working out a plan to improve the improvement, so to speak. 2 More medium lasers, 2 large laser and 2 rearward firing lasers did just the trick, but the biggest improvement were the addition of some new OmniLaunchers and a brand new TrueSight 5 targeting computer, backed up by the no-so-standard Point-And-Shoot system. Those damn launchers can fire every damn rocket created in history. The cherry on the godforsaken pie were two Vibrostiletto: retractable swords I mounted on the arms. When working with VENOM lance I helped Cole install one on his _Turkina, _which he nicknamed "Cutlass". We're a good melee team, especially when adding Daggers _Rapa._"_

****

Clifford Dagger _"Mwhuhahah! That was my first reaction when I tried out Jack's ride. "Rip-off" he called the damn thing! Well, as Miles Mayhem used to say: Illusion is the ultimate weapon. This particular _Battlemaster_ is usually mistaken for the standard model (which mostly has deadly consequences). It actually doubles the original Battlemaster's forward firepower and equips it with the heat sinks to use it. Twin particle-projection cannon in a disengagable hand-held mount give the BattleMaster-T (named after Mr T.) some distance-fighting capability. Ten laser based weapons in the front torsos as well as shoulder- and left-arm- mounted Omni missile racks can maul anything at short, medium range. The melee weapon makes "Rip-off" live up to his name. "Vorpal Blade" would also be appropriate!_


	7. Chapter 6: There's a dog on his tail

Well, it's about time fer another update I guess. And thanks fer the review Wobbly Guy! Yer absolutely right of course. It contains a lot of overmunch. But that's exactly what I'm good at, Mwuhahah!!

Old Royal Marines saying: If you can't handle a joke, ye shouldn't enlist 

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

Area 53, Copper Plains, Ferrin, Draconis March 

Three minutes after his conversation with Devlin Cole landed his chopper next to Vark's. He saw Vark trudging around the concealed bunker like a dog looking for a scent. 

"Ah, there you are. The boss told me you used to tinker around in a demolition company before becoming a cop. Maybe you could be of some use" 

Cole nodded "I noticed that you stuffed a big box in the hold of your chopper. Don't tell me, it holds every possible piece of explosive material ever constructed in the whole galaxy"

"Well, not everything of course, but still pretty close. I'm thinking of using CCG-packages instead of C5. We want this thing to go up, not just paint a large smoke signal in the sky saying "just shoot this way!"

Cole laughed grimly "And there's also the case of a few vehicles roaming around. How about a few spare detonators. Some of 'em with a timed mode…"

"And a few with a booby-trap mechanism. Good thinking there. Well let's get started, cause we don't have all day!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Orbital Defence Headquarters, Mount Vinson, Hardra Peninsula, Kentares IV 

In the war-room of the OD Headquarters, something was brewing. Major Vonda Castro was staring intently at the holotank, which projected an image of Ferrin, the moon where she'd lost a listening post, three dropships, some SCUD-launchers and almost three lances of mechs. Half an hour ago the officer on duty warned her that a shooting war was commencing on that rock. A warship was pummelling two bases, a dropship hot-dropped a few mechs and another dropship unloaded two lances of vehicles right on top of a hovercraft patrol. The patrol lasted 30 seconds before they were wiped out by the new arrivals. 

"What's happening now, lieutenant?" Castro barked at lt. Roger Whatney, who was operating a battery of satellites to keep track of the events.

"Looks like a merc sweeper-team. That warship bears the logo of both the Capellan Confederation and Warner Industries, so that must be the employers. The Dropships have another insignia, a Cobra bearing its fangs. One word written underneath: VENOM. I recognised the ATV's they're using. They look like Lamborghini LM-002 jeeps, which are very fast on both asphalt and sand. Looks they wanted to pound the bases and any unoccupied mechs into oblivion before striking at the patrols. They dropped three mechs to deal with the remainder: a Battlemaster, a Turkina and an unknown quad heavy that looks like a giant cat. Shall I hail the Warship?."

"Not yet, I'll send a team in a Hrothgar to them and then I'll ask some questions! I suspect Lord Roland will also want to know why someone barges in on us and starts bombarding a resistance nest right under our noses!

Whatney coughed and said "Speaking about resistance. It looks like we're not the only one who got alerted. The Dresari Forces just north from here are in total uproar. I intercepted some communications. Listen and behold"

Castro's eyes bulged when she heard the voices of her two worst enemies, Ian and Johanna Dresari, and a third one, that of banker Jonathan Brandes over the speaker. After Whatney pushed a few buttons, a transcript of the conversation was displayed on screen. They were also discussing the facts that happened:

---Start sound feed---no image---

JD (Johanna Dresari): What are you waiting for Ian. Scramble your forces. Someone is attacking them!

ID (Ian Dresari): (irritation) Just a minute there! It was never part of the deal that we should attack them personally. The plan was that it should look like a band of lowlife mercs striking at Chow, NOT that Dresari forces are openly trying to scupper his arms dealing. You can tell Brandes that…

JB (Jonathan Brandes): (gleeful) What Dresari? Just spit it out, and I will listen!

ID: All right. I will NOT scramble any forces! They have to fend for themselves. I can't risk a full stop of any supply contracts!

JB: (gleeful) Thinking as a ruler already huh? Luckily I anticipated that decision. I ordered my man Chin to load two lances in one of our Talon Dropships. Another Talon Dropship, empty but loaded with weapons, will try to dissuade the Wasp cruiser. Yes, I know the Captain of the Red Skulls talked about a Black Lion, but that's bullshit. This ship is a Wasp cruiser. I recognised the design. Chin has instructions to disable some of the battle systems on the ship, using a specially reconfigured Naval PPC.

ID: (irritation) Are you kidding Brandes? If this goes awry, we just as well can surrender ourselves! We won't get any supplies from Chow in a century!

JB: You won't need them. Hanwa Banking is graciously offering you a supply contract. 

JD: But only if we do something about those invaders Ian! They have captured one of our own installations and will start looking for that bunker. If they find the equipment before us…

ID: (irritation) Yes I know than the deal's off. Damn you Brandes. 

JB: You're learning fast my friend. I knew you would. Don't worry. Your sister is ready to board. She and Chin will clear out the place and start searching for that blasted bunker!

---End Transmission---

"Well" Whatney said somewhat hesitating "It looks like Ferrin will turn into a full-fledged battlefield"

Castro gave her communications officer a curious look "One question Whatney, why did you type (irritation) behind Ian's lines?"

"Um, I could hardly use terms like "pissed off, freaking out or flipping heavily" could I" Whatney managed to sound totally serious

"Never mind that. Dresari will attack that sweeperteam with a double axe. Disabling or at least dissuading that Warship and sneak in a company of Mechs. And Johanna Dresari is with them! This is the chance to capture a major player in this conflict! Keep me informed on anything happening. I will send two dropships from my own battlegroup. They can sneak to the surface without being spotted." 

"Suits me" Whatney mumbled, before he relocated a few satellites on and had a full view on a narrow passageway. "This gorge has been classified as Breakhart Pass. Looks ideal for an ambush. I'm detecting our three mechs from earlier, plus a small _Raven_ hidden in there. The _Raven is the only one powered up. The rest is at various locations in Breakhart Pass. Hmm, looks like an old-school ambush."_

Major Castro smiled. "Remember that small mechfight we witnessed a few weeks ago? Three tanks and a lance of mechs against a scoutlance, hotdropped by an unknown source. I recognise that Raven; the only mech that got away after the rest was butchered. Someone is out for revenge!"

"Either that or whoever is in charge has a strange sense of humour" Whatney added dryly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakhart Pass, Ferrin, Draconis March 

Venom Lance had settled down in Breakheart Pass. It had been Lt.O'Meara's idea. Poetic Justice? They had been discussing their positions for a short and were all installed now Jack's _Battlemaster_ waitedaround a bend in the road and Mesito's _Turkina _was_ hidden between the wrecks of Sigma Lance, powered down. O'Meara was scouting in her Raven and Dagger had his __Rapa in a lying position on the slopes, waiting for things to come. Dagger was just getting used to waiting like this when his communication gear went berserk. Three messages at once opened up: Devlin from the Crazy Horse, Ling Sima from the Astrid and an unfamiliar voice on the third line saying "Unidentified lance, please respond"_

Dagger replied to the last one first "This is Venom Lead talking here, what's the problem?"

"The problem, old chap, is that two Dropships are coming after you, both sent by the Dresari forces on this planet. One is to disable your Wasp Cruiser, the other will hotdrop two lances to your location and on the Copper Plains to find a certain bunker with equipment" the voice replied  "By the way I'm  Lt Whatney, Communications Officer for Major Vonda Castro"

"Our messenger is right, Captain. Radar just picked up two Talon Dropships heading in our way!" Ling added quickly.

Whatney spoke again "I must warn you that the commander, a chap called Chin, intends to hit a weak spot in your vessel with a modified Naval PPC that shoots an EMP pulse. If that hits the majority of your battlesystems are offline."

Devlin had heard that last remark and snorted "Such an attack is anticipated. I installed a panel during our trip that can be used to manually divert power and keep the majority of the vital systems running. His actions would be foolish"

Daggers mind was racing at topspeed "Even then he can dissuade the ship enough to let the other one slip past. Ted, get the Crazy Horse airborne and try to find the sneeking Talon and pummel it around somewhat. Take the stuff we liberated from the bunker onboard and drop it of at the location I send you now!"

Whatneys voice came through a third time "I must also inform you that my CO, Major Vonda Castro, is underway to assist you with two _Hrothgars_ full of mechs. It looks like a major player in this conflict is involved, namely Johanna Dresari. So if we could catch her…"

"I understand. Major Ling, prepare for a maskirovka manoeuvre. We act like we're dead and maybe we won't be. Which weapon systems are the least essential?"

"Compared to the rest? We could hold off  that dropship with only our Goalkeeper Gatlings and the aerial torpedo launchers. When they shoot their EMP-cannon we can sway the Astrid like a car on an icy road and switch off some of the Naval Autocannon and PPC batteries and one of our engines just to be on the safe side. They could decide to leave us alone. After that, I'll let Thomas shoot a Kingfish salvo in their exhaust system!" Ling sounded very determined now. 

"Deal. Vark, Cole, Close up whatever yer doing and prepare for incoming forces."

Vark voice boomed through the speaker "Aye aye boss. We rigged the bunker big time. A few boobytraps and a timer mechanism, consisting of four different timers, so good luck to anyone who tries to disarm my work. Modesty prevents me to tell that I outdid myself"

"Good, get airborne immediately. Whatney, how close are the two _Hrothgars?"_

"In comm range. I'll patch you through"

After a few clicks, Major Castro came on the line. "This is Huntress Lead to unknown lance leader, please respond"

"This is Venom Lead to Huntress Lead. Long time no see Vonda. Would you please get Amazone Lance ter my location and Diana Lance ter the location I'm sending you?"

Castro fell silent for almost five seconds and then said "That's unexpected. Oh well never mind. Y'all heard the Oberst. We'd better follow his orders if we want to catch a Dresari!" 

Dagger stifled a laugh. _So she still thinks I'm an Oberst? Hmm, maybe we can use that!_  "I hope you remember our last trip to Voltrat, Major. Because we're going to repeat that one… with a little help from above"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johanna Dresari looked at the radar-screen where the target grew wider and wider. Nicholas "Nicky" Chin had assured her that all was going to work. The cruiser had a weak spot directly under the bridge. If the _Lan _Zu_ timed the shot with their modified Naval PPC well the _Shaogan _had every chance to literally float past the cruiser. "Trust me, everything will go as planned. The _Shaogan_ will drop off a scoutlance at the estimated location and the rest will be dropped at Breakhart Pass. I'm sure they will try to get past that hindrance first. If we can catch them in the pass, they're toasted. _

"Still, your plans has a lot of ifs left open. What if they find out our strategy, what if they already are on the Copper Plains? What if they found the bunker? What if…?"

Chin rolled his eyes and sarcastically took over "What if Steiner forces show up? What if they try to trick us? What if they blow up the bunker? Come on have some trust in us will ya!"

A voice came over the comm "This is _Lan Zu_. Aiming the Naval PPC…. Fire. Direct hit on the Wasp Cruiser. YES! She sways off to the left Looks like an engine and her PPC's and Autocannons are down!

Hold on. What's that?  …………AAAHHHH!!! She's firing torpedoes. Evasive manoeuvres now. She's gonna…"

Johanna would never know the end of the transmission, for she saw a pair of AS-6 Kingfish Aerial Torpedoes slam into the Dropship. The Talon exploded like a big firecracker. As the _Shaogan _raced_ past the __Astrid a hatch on the front bow opened and two turrets popped up. They were Particle Gatling Cannons, created for short-range defence against attacking ships. Captain Thomas had instructed the gunners to do damage the Talon, but not completely destroy it. The Gatlings sprayed around projectiles like they were hosing a lawn. The Shaogan was pummelled from bow to stern._

Chin didn't even bat an eye about the _Lan Zu. _They had their use. "Get us out of range of those cannons. With most of their computerised systems down they need approximately 5 minutes to manually load another Kingfish salvo. By that time it will be extremely difficult to land another series like that"

Johanna was livid "They still can use the damn torps to bombard us from north to south when we're down on the ground. You knew it damned! You knew the cruiser had other weapons then those Naval standards."

"So? It worked, didn't it? We can deal with the rest later! Now it's time to mop up! They won't know what hit them."

Little did Chin know about the catastrophy that had taken place. As the Shaogan had fought itself past the Astrid, one man, gunnery sergeant Terry Betts, decided to try something. Betts switched his Gatling Turret from auto-aim to manual, flicked on the Structural Integrity View (SIV) and zoomed in on the middle of the dropship, next to the giant cargo doors. Betts had been an electrician in a former life and remembered the first generation Talon Class had a large collection of wiring connected to computer systems near the bay doors. As some of the wiring would be damaged now, Betts used the SIV image system to find that spot. He then selected three salvos and fired. The rounds slammed in the side of the _Shaogan_, knocking the right side-door mechanism out of commission, but worse, hitting also the target Betts was aiming for: a badly repaired armour plate broke under the first impacts. Thirteen consecutive rounds slammed on the same spot underneath and damaged a lot of wiring, creating a short circuit. Betts had just knocked out most radar options on the Talon Dropship. Exept for the short-range mode, the _Shaogan was flying blind._

Betts called the bridge "Turret Bruno to Bridge. Instructions followed to the letter. One side-door and radar knocked out. Now it's up the groundboys to finish our handywork!"

Above Area 53,  Ferrin, Draconis March 

Vark and Cole flew around in aerospace mode when they spotted the _Shaogan moving towards them._

"I've got them on radar. Heading directly this way. Ready yer Arrow V's Vark. You have only two shots!" Cole shouted in the comm

Vark sighed "Definitely a point that needs improvement. I got her too".

Surprisingly the ship didn't pay the _Switchblades _any heed as it slowed down. Only when two consecutive PPC hits and an Arrow V blew out an Autocannon Turret, someone reacted and fired off a PPC. Both pilots noticed the damage done by the Gatling Cannons.

"That thing is one big flying swiss cheese. I don't think we need to do any more damage. The _Crazy Horse_ will finish her off" Cole thought aloud

Vark replied "Yep, a miracle she still flies. Look, she prepares to drop the first series . WOW, the whole rightside door falls off,  with a mech in tow. Tries to ignite the booster. Too late. Ouch, after a crash like that, only the rear-left blinker will be intact. Ah the rest is down, from the other side, three of them."

Cole sniggered "You sound like Tiff Needle commenting a BTTC race" Then his eye fell on a movement

"And there's the last hovercraft from those mercs. Let get out a here before they trigger a tripwire. Hawk Lance to King Cobra, Venom Lead and Huntress Lead, the courier dropped his first packages at the mailbox. He's coming your way. Tell him we don't like any dead letters!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's that again. Phew, I knew I had ter split up this chapter but I didn't imagine it would be a three-parter. And on top a that the layout has gone haywire! Sorry if it looks a bit screwy! Next chapter the explosive ending of the battle for Ferrin and another flash-forward. Here's some intel on the AS-6 Kingfish AT (Aerial Torpedo)

Model: AS-6 Kingfish Type: Aerial Torpedo Power plant: 1 Kusnetsov K4 Rocket Engine 

**Max. Speed: **Classified, but rumours indicate it's capable of 3000 km/h and maybe even more

Armament: 

1 PhilipsCMultiPurposeWarhead

**Tracking System:  **General Dynamix Pathfinder II****

Manufacturer: General Dynamix LABS Location: Classified Commentary on this Torpedo 

**Ted** **Devlin**: "_Another clever invention by the GD boys. Somewhat misnamed – it is called a torpedo, but in truth classified as a rocket – this 'ship-buster' makes a big impact, both as an anti-ship weapon and as an orbit to ground weapon, although one shouldn't expect precision bombardments with this monster, because it just demolishes anything in it's effective range and does heavy damage to the surrounding area. ___

**Gunnery Sergeant Terry Betts**: _"One BUFF of a weapon (Big Ugly Fat Fella) this thing is. To put it bluntly, take one hell of a warhead, plug it into a giant stovepipe and equip it with an oversized rocket booster, maybe two to be on the safe side, and you have yourself an Aerial Torpedo. It uses ten times as much explosives as a regular rocket like the White Shark or the Barracuda. Hell it's so dangerous that it's equipped with a 200 metres safety range___


	8. Chapter 7: Company Policy

Finally, here's the conclusion of the battle for Ferrin. 

"Criminal Darwinism: If you think about it, you could say that the police is the natural enemy of criminals. Like all predators, they only manage to grab the weaker or dumber individuals. In fact, they only can clean up the flock, meaning that the collective gets stronger. Smart criminal organisations even go further. They willingly give up on people who cause problems that may intervene with their targets." 

_Kyle Mills – Sphere of influence_

_"When things get complicated, things go wrong" – Colonel Stanley Hargrove, OSS_

* * *

VENOM-base, Yorkshire, England, Terra, 25th September 3081

"Sir, one of our _Badger _scout cars has crossed the perimeter of the camp. The driver gave the correct code, but…"

Colonel Willard Dodd eyed the young recruit who gave him the message "But you don't know what to think of it, do you?"

The recruit hesitated "I do recognise the passenger, that's Private Quinton. But the driver…"

Dodd grinned  "The driver is the tech who repaired the engine. He's ok" 

"If you say so, shall I show him in?"

Dodd nodded "And send for William too. It's about the upcoming instruction."

The soldier walked off as Petretti came in. 

"I brought back yer scout car as ye see. Anything else?"

"Yes, William will fill you in" Dodd gestured to his son, William Dodd, who commanded Lurker Lance, the scouts.

"Well, well, long time no see, Frank. How's things. I sure hope Dad gave you at least a few fat contracts?"

Petretti chuckled "Lucky fer me he's not as stingy as usual. What's up.. Sir?"

"Well, I might have an advisor job for you. Dad has placed an order for some new weaponry for our groundpounders. He wants a batch of recruits to train with MPG's. And since you were an expert on these…"

Petretti held up his hands "Say no more. Ye want me ter look over them?"

"That's right. The manufacturer is a new firm. Balacov Industries. The weapon looks very much like your own shotgun…"

"And you want ter know if they didn't just make an exact copy?" Petretti sniggered "Alright let's go then"

When Dodd and Petretti reached the training grounds they saw a group of recruits listening to a man dressed as a captain, but behaving like a car-salesman. A grey haired man wearing a POW uniform stood next to him. Petretti recognised him instantly: Brian Vincent. During the bad old days this particular Blakist had been an opponent as well as a lancemate on a few occasions. _So they use him as an expert now? Beats dying from boredom I guess._

The salesman was ranting on about his "amazing discovery": "I'm telling you fellas. This is exactemundo your cup of earl grey! This combat shotgun has SEVEN different weapon possibilities. Never seen before…."

Sergeant Maillaux interrupted him and said "Don't tell me. You call this an MPG? Standing for.. erm.. Multi Platform Gun? 

The would-be captain frowned "How do you know that?"

Maillaux, who had been filled in Petretti's visit by Dodd, said "Oh, but we have an expert on those weapons, you know"

"Ah yes" the salesman smiled pompously "Well, I was informed about your 'expert' yesterday. Franco Petretti, born in Anzio, Italy on 12th October 3038. Half-breed Clanner. His father was an Elemental who was a bondsman to ComStar. Joined ComStar for a short period of time. Reasons for discharge classified. If I recall correctly, his instructors found him to be like Wyatt Earp, a loose cannon."

Vincent suddenly coughed and said "At the moment he's to be found right behind you."

The salesman turned around and almost got a heart-attack when he saw Petretti standing there, looking somewhat annoyed, to say the least. Next to him was William Dodd, trying hard not to laugh.

Petretti sighed "Yer research was not that good boyo. Ye should have asked Vincent over here. He could have told you more than you need to know."

Vincent shrugged "Well, as you were one of the few ComStar dropouts, you were kind of interesting for us. Your friend John Waldo, whom you know as John Jack, always spoke highly of you whenever we hired him for one of our more specialised jobs. Too bad you guys decided against us."

"I see you kind of worked it out though. Assistant to a salesman. Why the pyjamas? Is he afraid yer too common ter look like a Blakist?"

Vincent laughed "One time arrangement. I'm one of the few who ever used a combat shotgun in battle. Balacov Industries hired me for my expertise, but they don't want me to forget that I still am a POW. As for this toy, you were 50% percent right Frank. The Balacov Instigator, as they call it, is based on your ZF-2 MPG. We did alter the weight, the shape and the layout. The R&D department built three prototypes: a version specialized for infantry, an anti-mech gun and an all-round version. We basically…."

The next half hour Vincent and Petretti were locked in an in-depth discussion on Multi Platform Guns, the improvements, the benefits etc.  The soldiers and the salesman could do nothing more than watch and listen. Sometimes Quinton, Dodd or Maillaux interrupted if "the lingo became too techy" as Quinton expressed it.

After that both men gave the others an in-depth instruction on the weapons and demonstrated the most used options. 

* * *

_Area 53, Copper Plains, Ferrin, Draconis March, 1st October 3061_

_Such irony _Captain Haft thought. They had been searching for this bunker for a few weeks and now they were attacked they found it. Haft had been picked up from the wreckage of his _Nightwind_ helicopter by none other than a severely shaken Tetsuro Tomihiro. He and his hovercraft crew were – by a stroke of incredible luck – the only surviving members of the Red Skulls. His hovercraft was blown away by the extremely low flying _Missouri,_ and made a harsh landing, which included a few summersaults. When Tomihiro had managed to get out of the wreck he was greeted by the tatters of his former search party and the hovercraft that had escaped destruction back at the spaceport.  They had scouted around for any sign of Haft, desperately trying not to attract attention. 

And now they were here. Haft was not so foolish to think that he was the first to arrive. He saw two of those damned shapeshifters fly off in the opposite direction and had also witnessed the landing of Hongse Lance, the scout-lance dropped off by the Shaogan. Both he and Tomihiro saw how the lance had lost one mech already before they even were on the ground: an _Owens_ fell out the hold of the Shaogan after the right-side door gave way. The other three mechs came down safely: a _Wolfhound_, a _Cougar_ and a _Flea._ Tomihiro wanted to rush to the bunker, but Haft stopped him and ordered the driver to park the lightly damaged Condor behind a large dune. "Let's wait and see. I don't trust our new arrivals. And maybe those choppers dropped some nasty traps."

Hafts suspicions were confirmed when the _Flea_ stepped on a mine. Vark created a maze of minefields using 'claymore' like weaponry he found lying around in the bunker, combined with some ingredients from his 'little shop of charges' as he called the large box of explosives he carried with him. The mines he used were known as 'toe poppers'. Apart from an high explosive charge they also contained a kilogram of giant steel ball bearings, as big as a tennis ball. Vark had managed to couple the mines, so that if a tripwire or the mine itself was touched, two mines went off. Which was exactly what happened. The Flea got the largest blow and was ripped to shreds in an instant. The Cougar lost it's arm and the Wolfhound took a pellet in the head, which freaked the driver out of her mind. Before the lance leader could stop her, the pilot took off. The lance leader tried to reach the _Shaogan, _but al he got was static. He got more luck when he tried Chin's personal command frequency. After his report the mercenary asked "Any sign of survivors from those gangs?" 

"Nope, not a trace. What if some of them try to reach this place?"

Chin's voice had an icy edge "In that case, there will be NO survivors left! Got it, lieutenant?"

Haft gritted his teeth "You see? I was afraid that would happen sooner or later. Let's leave the hovercraft and try to reach the bunker on foot. Take a mine detector with you!"

* * *

Above Bronze Canyon, Ferrin, Draconis March

The reason why the leader of Hongse Lance couldn't get the Shaogan on the comm was very simple. She was shot down. After the message sent by Hawk Lance Devlin lifted the _Crazy_ _Horse_ in the air and went after the bruised Talon. After a few minutes the Stormwing had it's adversary in sight. 

"King Cobra to Venom Lead. The courier tries to drop the rest of the packages at Breakhart Pass. Be ready!"

A click to confirm the order was the only reply Devlin got. He hailed the gunnery stations "Fire when ready."

On the Shaogan they spotted the Crazy Horse just a second too late. Two Particle Cannons fired on the bridge  and the engines simultaneously.  The Shaogan did a similar act as Hafts chopper; instead of blowing up the Dropship crashdived and made a belly-landing on a hill. When patrol of _Jackals_ had a chance to inspect the wreck, they found the cargo bay empty, apart from a damaged _Wolf_ _Trap_. 

* * *

Bronze Canyon, somewhere near Breakhart Pass, Ferrin, Draconis March

Is there nothing in this mission that works like it supposed to? Johanna Dresari thought as she steered her Mad Cat Mk 2 around another bend. After the appearance of two aerospace fighters and the following destruction of two gun turrets, Chin decided to hot-drop from the doomed dropship somewhat early. One mech was damaged badly so the count was down to 7. The plan did not change however, the destination was still Breakhart Pass to ambush the invaders. 

But another contingency decided to pop up. Although Johanna had strongly advised NOT to use the radio, Chin got a message on his command frequency. Johanna tried to warn him but it was too late. 

"Chin you incompetent ox! Now they tracked the signal" she shouted

"No way! This is an encrypted comm link. Good luck to anyone who tries to crack it."

An female voice answered his question "No luck, just professional skills, freebirth! Prepare for a pounding."

Before anyone knew what was going on, a hail of artillery shells fell between the mechs. When Johanna looked up she saw a few other salvos underway. "Get off this plain, and keep total radio-silence this time!"

Rindel allowed herself a cruel smile. She had been assigned as an escort to Diana Lance and their new asset: a large HOG-6 Mobile Artillery Cannon. Huntress Lance had taken the other prototype, a sonic anti-mech cannon mounted on a Badger buggy to one of Daggers other ambush points, with John Jack as liaison. Dagger, O'Meara and Castro had stayed at Breakhart Pass to await whatever survivors of this bombardment. Major Castro had been so gracious to lend her a _Jägermech 3_ After tinkering a bit with her E-systems she managed to crack in the right frequency and quickly signalled Barney Jordan, who commanded the large cannon and prepared to fire off a salvo. The large six-barrel swung up and locked in a shooting position, and six deafening bangs were heard when the _Hog_ fired off a salvo of umbrella bombs, that dispersed Laoban Lance.

"This is definitely the biggest Gatling I've ever seen" commented Diana Lead, a blond woman called Emma Roark.

Vark, who was flying FOB (Forward Observation) came on the comm "And it's also a lot more accurate. Congrats ladies. You just brought the count down to 6. Ah, I see they met the surviving members of that pirate lance. They split up in two directions. A _Battlemaster, _accompanied by the_ Awesome,_ _Cougar_ and _Vulture _from  our pirate friends, is heading for Breakhart Pass. A _Mad_ _Cat_ _Mk_ _II_, a _Ryoken,_ an _Axeman,_ a _Thanatos_ and a _Mauler_ are heading right for Jack and the gang. Probably trying to take back their base." 

Rindel tried not to laugh at Varks imitation of a sports-commentator and said "OK let's relocate this cannon so that we can pester both groups if necessary.  How many shells left, Jordan?"

Suddenly her radio chirped. "King Cobra to Diana Lance please respond"

"This is Rindel. What's up Devlin?"

"You'd better asked who instead. I got a call from Ling Sima on the Astrid. She's been contacted by none other than Lord Roland. Roland was called out of bed by a message from Mr. Warner himself.

"I suspect you mean the CO of Warner Industries, right?" Emma chimed in "Why would he want to contact Lord Roland?"

"Well, according to Ling, Warner has been extremely busy. First he contacted Katrina Steiner personally to inform her about our little clean-up. Then, when he got her approval, he sent word to Lord Roland, who in turn went absolutely beserk when Whatney told that Castro was already on Ferrin. He was afraid she was mopping us up rather than the pirates. He also had an extra message for us from Warner: capture Chin and Dresari alive. I was polite enough not to point out that we were expecting something like that."

"Roger King Cobra. We will take up a support-role and move the HOG to another vantage point." Rindel turned to Roark "Let's find a new location for this thing." 

Meanwhile, Nicky Chin still could not fully comprehend what had happened. Which was nothing new on his account. During his training in the Cappellan Forces Chin had been considered "excellent in ordering troops around if the conditions were NOT subject to sudden changes." On normal conditions, Chins temper was already close to boiling point, but whenever normal conditions were interrupted or complicated, the chips hit the fan. To use a technical phrase: he had no steam valve for his rage, like a geyser or something. Just like the Krakatau he simply exploded, and the consequences for his subordinates were in most cases quite destructive, particularly for their eardrums.

Johanna had to order the others to switch to another frequency. If Chin wanted to get himself killed ranting on like a maniac, she would not be the one to prevent it. Not after that bastard had willingly sacrificed the life of 20 good people on board of the _Lan_ _Zu. _

After a few kilometres of walking through Bronze Canyon, they bumped into three other mechs. They were the tattered remains of Ronin Lance. After some squabbling over authority issues, Johanna managed to come up with a decent plan de campagne. Five mechs under her command were going to try to take back the base used as a headquarters by the sweepers. Chin and the rest of Ronin Lance could get themselves killed at Breakhart Pass for all she cared.

"If you can only stand in the way of my guns, then you'd better stay as far from me as possible" she told a stupefied Chin. "And don't think about coming after us, or you'll be very sorry."

After that she and the makeshift remains of what had been two lances continued on their way. A long time nothing happened, but when the group exited Bronze Canyon and got site of heir former base all hell broke loose. Artillery, mechs and a lone aerospace fighter fell upon them, creating a classic melee. 

* * *

Orbital Defense Headquarters, Mount Vinson, Hardra Peninsula, Kentares IV 

Lt. Whatney had his hands full to keep everyone informed on the chaotic battle going on on Ferrin when something spiked his interest: movement in the bunker! With thermal vision and the zoom functions on one satellite he made out three men walking around in the offices on level one. Using his Connection to Wolfnet he could identify  two of them: Tetsuro Tomihiro had a reputation as a ruthless pirate-merc and worked himself up to Captain of the Red Skulls. Sven Haft was even worse. His rap sheet was as thick as a phonebook. Thrown out the army for using sadistic interrogation methods, he was quick to accept an offer from a lowlife merc gang called the Star Blazers. In five years he turned a semi-respectable mercenary unit into a goon-squad of the worst, stone cold killers this side of the galaxy. Apparently they were searching something. He punched in a few keys and contacted Vark

"Orbital Defence to Hawk 1. Looks like we have got some visitors in the bunker."

"This is Hawk 1. Finally. Some of my mines gone off?"

"Affirmative. The intruders are on foot. Looks like they witnessed the explosions. I wonder what they're looking for."

"Probably the same thing as we did. Blueprints, documents, some leftovers like those two cannons. Pity we've confiscated it all and smashed all the access terminals but one I used to create an explosive surprise for any perpetrators."

Vark had hardly spoken as Whatney  saw how Haft tried to access the one computer left. When he touched the keyboard, a message rolled on the screen: **"Congratulations, you've just been erased!"** Then the screen flickered and a timer emerged: 10.. 9.. 8.. 7..   Haft and his comrades didn't wait for the countdown and ran, but to no avail. The timer connected and a handmade CCG-bomb blew up the entire room. After that a chain-reaction of explosions followed, ripping through the support beams like they were made of cardboard. Vark had saved the best for the last: four large bombs consisting of CCG-packages, missile warheads and rocket fuel brought the weakened structure down to ground level. Area 53 was no more. 

* * *

Breakhart Pass, Ferrin, Draconis March. 

Meanwhile, Chin had finally reached Breakhart Pass. One of the remaining pirates tried to warn him about their earlier escapade, but to no avail. Chin stormed in the passage shouting "I know you're here. I know it, know it, know it!!". The other mechs acted smarter and walked in slowly to keep an eye out for trouble. 

That trouble emerged right in front of them in the shape of a _Berserker_ and a _Hatchetman, _who attacked the _Awesome_ and the _Vulture_. The Cougar got a TAG in the back from O'Meara's _Raven_, and suddenly Cole popped his _Switchblade _over a hill in chopper mode and fired of an Alpha strike that send the Cougar down with a severed leg. 

Vonda Castro, who drove the _Berserker_, was impressed with the power of this duel-mech. It had been Cole's idea to use melee specialized mechs in these conditions. The _Hatchetman_ was notorious with that large axeblade, and the _Berserker_ was a real behemoth utilizing an even bigger hatchet. With one swipe Castro damaged one PPC on the arm of the pirate Awesome beyond repair, but she could not evade a shot from the other one, leaving her with a scarred right torso, a jammed rotary autocannon and a disturbed HUD. She retaliated with a wild shot from her flamethrowers, which blinded the pirate, and then swung her axe again. She tried to aim for the cockpit, but when the Awesome sidestepped she only hit the already damaged right arm, which came off. 

Castro was lucky that her opponent didn't know enough about compensating the weight of a lost limb, because the Awesome tipped over like a man knocked out cold and made no attempt to get up again. Her lancemate,  lieutenant Del Capslock, was showing off well against the Vulture. The biggest danger from this mech were the missile racks, but they did not contain any SRM's. Although the Vulture pilot was fast enough to deliver an MRM / laser – barrage, the salvo landed al over the place, hitting not only Capslock's Hatchetman, but also a good deal of the Pass's slopes. Capslock didn't await a second attempt and swung his axe on the nose of the vulture, while firing his own Inferno-SRM's. The strategy worked when the pilot saw his ride in flames he panicked and ejected out of his mech. "Certainly not an experienced one" Capslock said. Let's see how your Oberst is doin'

Dagger was locked in a very heavy battle with Chin. Despite the fact that Chin was outraged and not thinking straight, he certainly put up a hell of a fight. Running his Battlemaster recklessly into Breakhart Pass had saved him from a quick death, so it became a big fight with Daggers _Rapa_. The large catmech used an DFA attack and snapped a big piece of  armor from the _Battlemasters_ cockpit and the shoulder. The following flamer attack spiked the heat in the Battlemaster, because a few heatsinks had been busted, thanks to Jordans umbrella shells. 

"Hope ye still can use yer brains properly" Dagger rumbled over the comm, and then quickly sidestepped (or more jumped) when Chin tried to put down his monstercat with a laser barrage. He managed to hit the front legs and left shoulder, but nothing serious. Dagger decided to use the agility of his mech against the behemoth, which proved useful. The _Rapa_ was running in circles around the _Battlemaster_, occasionally hitting with a topmounted pulselaser and scattershot. Chin felt himself getting dizzy, but still managed to score some hits on the Rapa with Streak SRM's and a few pulse-laser salvos. The _Rapa_ showed yellow from head to toe, with only a few spots of green left. 

"Dinner time, Pounce" Dagger mumbled and used the flamers to blind Chin. He quickly activated his jumpjets for a sudden Teeth–n–nails attack, and managed to slam his claws in the chest of the _Battlemaster_. The combined weight sent both mechs toppling over. Chin lost the weapons in his left arm and Dagger almost bent a 90 degree angle in his top-mounted pulselaser as he made a roll, landing the _Rapa_ on his feet, as any cat should do.

He jumped on the lying _Battlemaster_ and used the large claws to rip off armour and damage the internal structure, not unlike the simfight on Solaris 7. Only this time, he used the steel fangs and flamethrower to 'loosen' the cockpit somewhat. Well, in fact he ripped it off totally. 

Just then a thundering boom was heard and a large black cloud became visible. Again, Daggers comm went berserk. Six messages at once opened up. He picked one and shouted: "Was that your job Ernst?"

"Of course boss, I used some of my own stuff to create a small detonation. AND…." Vark continued before Dagger could interrupt "Some leftovers, consisting of ammo, explosives and fuel did the rest."

"That's one problem less ter worry about. Let's see if we can create any order in that chaotic melee the others have gotten themselves into".

* * *

VENOM Base, Ferrin, Draconis March

Dagger was quite right when he called the battle for VENOM-base a 'chaotic Melee'. Everyone was shooting at everyone. Tanks were driving between the mechs, shooting as much as possible, trying not to get stomped on or shot at. Artillery shells fell everywhere, damaging friend and foe. 

Johanna Dresari had lost two mechs very quick: a buggy with a strange cannon had launched a shot straight through the cockpit of  lt. Kearsons _Ryoken, _and when sergeant Biessman tried to catch the thing, he found his path blocked by a modified _Battlemaster _The fight had been short and very bloody. The _Battlemaster_ ripped apart his _Thanatos_ in exactly 30 seconds. She heard her XO, lieutenant Fennec, yell a curse as he threw his Axeman at an Arctic Wolf and managed to cleave the head of his opponent. Then she became entangled in a deadly dance with a Turkina and had her own worries to attend to.

John Jack was having a better time than Johanna. His heavily modified Battlemaster T was behaving just as he expected. The TME-55A _Battlemaster T_ had a striking resemblance to his older BLR-series cousin, but was heavily modified.  The firepower, accuracy and armour were almost doubled,  and two very nasty melee weapons were added: retractable vibroblades. True, they were not as intimidating as a hatchet or a sword would have been but they suited his style just fine. When he noticed that a _Thanatos_ was chasing their sonic-cannon around he jumped in between them and slashed away a good deal of armour on the front of the mech before he fired all his lasers at him. The _Thanatos_ was a twisted metal coffin after that. When he surveyed the battlefield he noticed Mesito's _Turkina_ in a heavy fight with a _Mad Cat Mk2_ and two Steiner mechs (an old _Orion_ and a _Vulture_) attacking the enemy _Mauler. _The behemoth, however, lived up to his name and fired a dual PPC-salvo through the Vultures head: the mech fell to the ground like a puppet without strings. Then it turned on the Orion and fired it's Gauss rifle and all his lasers. The Orion staggered and striked back half heartedly with a blast from it's two rotary autocannons, but the assault mech sidestepped so that most of the salvo didn't hit. Immediately, the assault mech struck back with a salvo of MRM's. By a stroke of (bad) luck, one found it's way through a hole in the armour. The pilot had to eject to prevent destruction. Jack wanted to jump in at that moment, but he heard Linc shouting over the comm. "Leave him.We'll take care of it."

At that moment, Linc steered the _Badger_ buggy around a bend and raced straight at the Mauler. The pilot was dividing his attention between Jack's _Battlemaster_ and a Steiner _Blackhawk_. Either he didn't notice the new threat, or he thought it couldn't hurt him, because the mech had turned his back towards the buggy. Maillaux, sitting in the back, aimed the sonic cannon and fired. A strange emerald beam, like a crossbreed between a PPC bolt and a Bombast laser struck out and smashed the Mauler's head off.  And then the earth shook, a loud rumble was heard and an enormous black cloud became visible. As if on queue, a pause fell into the battle.

 Johanna knew for sure that the other side lost 3 mechs, whereas she also lost her Mauler to that wretched buggy. Another shot straight to the cockpit. When she checked her HUD, she could not identify even one mech without severe damage. Her group of five was down to herself in a badly limping _Mad Cat Mk II _and lt. Fennec's _Axeman _showing yellow and green. The other side had started with six mechs and four tanks and was now down to three mechs: the _Battlemaster _that had killed Biessman was almost unscathed, apart from a blown-up missile rack, the _Turkina_ she was fighting was limping as badly as her own mech and she also noticed a _Blackhawk _missing his arm. Only one tank remained_. _But as she checked her radar she identified three mechs coming her way from the east and another pair from the west. One of them was a strange mech-cat. Then her radio opened up. 

"This is VENOM lead to Johanna Dresari. I'm sorry to inform you that your mission is officially a failure. We've blown up the bunker and extracted any data that could be useful for that scumbag Brandes. I also managed to capture a very demented person called Nicky Chin. The smart thing to do now would be to surrender."

It was Fennec who answered in a defiant tone "And then what? Fall into the hands of those Steiner butchers?" and he pointed his axe at Castro's _Beserker_.

Castro answered somewhat haughtily "You're lucky that VENOM's employer wishes talk with both ms. Dresari and mr. Chin about a certain armsdealer and his connection to Hanwa Banking. Any wounded personnel will be offered medical attention on board of their cruiser.  If you will excuse me Dagger. I have a report to Lord Roland to attend to. Although I don't really like it, the prisoners are yours."

* * *

Rocky Point Coastal Defence Installation, Kentares IV, Draconis March

While VENOM Lance was working to get their prisoners on board of the Astrid, Jonathan Brandes was trying to explain why his attempt to seize the bunker had failed to his own boss over a VLF-frequency. 

"A Warship for crying out loud! We're only lucky that Chin managed to hit her with that EMP-weapon, or else they certainly would have blown us all to hell" he explained to his

"You should at least have prepared the troops on Ferrin after they failed to kill off that last mech of the scoutlance" a screeching, obviously transformed voice answered him "We thought you would at least have estimated they would drop on the moon in force after they were warned. It was also quite foolish to send Johanna Dresari along. You're lucky that she wasn't immediately shot on the spot by Castro's forces. One of our agents found out Warner wants to have a word with them. Probably because they'll want to know what our next move is."

"They won't. Ian Dresari doesn't know anything about it and I fed Chin and Johanna Dresari a bogus story about a nuke hidden in the capital. Our backup plan can't go wrong, although I still think it's a shame to lose a production facility ánd one of the only deep water harbours on this planet because of this."

The voice answered "You should have thought about that before you came up with your almost fatal plan. Initiate Operation Attilla, and make sure you don't screw up this time."

* * *

And another one hits the paper! I hope the lay-out doesn't go berserk this time. Next chapter we set sail to the hostile waters of Kentares IV. Today a special entry in the armoury: blue water ships. That's right, we've had land, air and space. Now it's time fer the last one, the water. These are specs fer the Buckley Class Frigate and the Vosper Thornycroft  Motor Gun Boat.

**Model**: BG 16 "Georgeson"

**Type**: Buckley Class Blue Water Frigate

**Powerplant**: 2 Valmet Neptune 2 Reactors

**Cruise Speed:** 15 kts. (22.5 km/h)

**Maximum Speed:** 27 kts. (40.5 km/h)

**Armour Type:** Rolvaag Stahl Naval Assets

**Armament:**

3 MacMillan Casing M87R Heavy Gauss Rifles

1 Hollandse Signaal RAC 25 Double Barrel Naval Rotary Autocannon

2 Hollandse Signaal RAC 15 Double Barrel Naval Rotary Autocannon

4 FN Herstal Medium Lasers

2 RB-5B Naval Missile Launchers

6 Hollandse Signaal Medium Pulse lasers

1 RB-2A Triple Tube Arrow IV launcher

2 RB-9 Mine Layers

**Manufacturer:** Kaiser Wharfs

**Location:** Puget Sound, Kentares IV

**Communications Systems: **Welby SimmsWN-5 Wireless Networks

**Targeting & Tracking System:** TrueSight 1.4N

Commentary on this ship: 

**Lieutenant Rewdalf MacAllister:**

The Georgeson has been my ship fer almost 5 years now. When I started as a simple seaman she was just a rusty bag of bolts, because nobody really knew what ter do with her. But the boyo they put in charge her… Christ he's a crafty devil. He found out that someone had placed one of our Diesels in backwards. Running on only one engine reduced her cruise speed to a crawl: almost 9 and a half knots, and neglected as she was by every commander she definitely was NOT a command ter look forward to. After one and a half year of refurnishing, repairing, replacing and camouflaging she only LOOKED like a bag of bolts: underneath the smokescreen of rust, paint and broken parts, we had hidden a ship capable of playing around with an escadrille of destroyers like the late Thunderchild. 

**Captain Emile Vallenar: **

_Yes, I know why they gave command of this ship to me. First, because I was from a family notorious for her opposition against Duke Eric. Second, because she was the only ship on this world that would never set course out of the harbour. Her official name is "_Undaunted_" but the crew had named her "_GeorgesonElectric_" after an energy central nearby, because the only reason engineering kept the reactors running was to keep the power online in Cape Desolation Harbour. Too bad for the town they gave her to me, because the very first target I had set myself was to get her in the open sea again. Two reasons why they didn't chuck me out of the harbour right away. One, they still thought that the _Georgeson_ as she was officially renamed was the same bag of bolts as when I first walked up the gangplank. Two, a disgruntled young woman called Katrina Steiner decided to seize power and invaded Kentares IV. _

Model: Vosper Thornycroft VT-1 Type: Lightning Class Motor Gun Boat Powerplant: 2 Isotta Fraschini V12 Engines 

**Cruise** **Speed: **25 kts (37.5 km/h)

**Maximum** **Speed: **47 kts. (70 km/h)

Armour: Rolvaag Stahl QuadraShock Armament: 

1 Hollandse Signaal RAC 15 Double Barrel Rotary Autocannon

4 FN Herstal Medium Lasers

4 RB-4N Morena Omni Lauchers

**Manufacturer: **Vosper-McTavish Ltd.****

**Location: **Unknown, but Vosper-McTavish is property of the Vallenar family, which points to the area around Cape Desolation****

**Communications System: **Welby Simms SP2 Shockproof****

**Targeting & Tracking System: **Truesight 1.5SP

Extra information:  - The MGB is equipped with 4 Morena tubular OmniLauchers, that can lauch Arrow IV missiles, Arrow V missile packs, Nagasaki Plasma Torpedoes and Vortex Rocket Propelled Torpedoes (RPT's)               

**Commentary on this ship:**

**Ted Devlin**:

"We needed this weapon badly, but they treat their users badly too. Every wave becomes a wall on such speeds. Everything aboard those things is tested for shock absorbing, the hard way! It's the only ship that utilise the Vortex RPT, a torpedo that cannot be used in a conventional tube, because of it's rocket engine. That's why they have them Omni launchers installed: to fire the Vortex above water and after 50 metres the thing goes below surface and behaves like an underwater rocket"

**Ernst Varkevisser**: 

"Never again will I set one FOOT on that thing. A stomach turning, teeth clenching ride those things gave us. The craziest invention ever made is a speed boat with weaponry. Sure they're fast, powerful and (head)strong. But I got seasick for the first time in my life. Me!! I grew up on a trawler for pete's sake: never again I tell y'all!"


	9. Chapter 8: Rising Tide

"Alright. This is one titbit of info that you ain't gonna find in "Famous Families of the Inner Sphere". The Vallenar family are one of the most paranoid, vicious, sly and cunning houses you'll ever find. They descended from an Argentinian Naval Officer called Emilio Almirante Vallenar, who opposed against Videla's rule in the 20th century and got a one way trip in a chopper for that. Man, it's a shame I wasn't there to see Videla's face when he was informed that Vallenar had survived his ordeal, although it costed him the use of his left arm. Vallenar dedicated the rest of his life to bring the regime down.  After Videla's tyranny was over, the whole Vallenar clan left Argentina afterwards. They fanned out all over Terra, and later space. Whatever there's happening in politics, the  military or business you can sure there's a Vallenar pulling strings. Which proved useful when we need Friedrich Vallenar's  support in our desperate race against the clock. Luckily they uphold the old saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend" - Ernst Varkevisser 

* * *

Temporary Spaceport Tango Fox 12,   Kentares IV, 15 th October 3061 

A sleek Dropship that resembled a flying cigarette case dropped through the clouds and landed swiftly on the landing pad. Six passengers disembarked and walked to a decrepit office at the end of the runway. The Dropship – a careful observer would have recognised the Sprinter Class Dropship _Tennessee_ – took off again and returned to its mother ship. 

But the only witness of this swift drop off was no careful observer at all. He was smoking a cigarette while leaning against a very worn down minivan, an old Volkswagen to be precise. He was a remarkably small man, 1.50 meters at best. He had the shape of a whisky barrel, long hair, a very scruffy beard and a nose obviously broken so often, it pointed slightly sideways. His outfit was indistinguishable, because of the many oil stains in it. His sleeves were torn off and revealed a few tattoos on both arms. You could call this man a variety of things: a midget, a crook, a seadog, all of the aforementioned, take your pick. But he was sure as hell not a careful observer 

Cause if he had been, he would have recognised the voice of at least one of the six passengers, because he knew one of them from a certain advisor job for the Royal Harriers. 

"Tsk tsk, I did know that temporary dropship ports were somewhat neglected, but this exceeds any expectations."

The speaker was tall and scruffy, wearing a biker outfit and sunglasses. He was addressed by a young man with Arabic features, very short brown hair wearing a standard-issue overall. The only dissonant was the fiery white stripe running from his left temple to a spot directly above his left ear. 

"Come on sarge, It's not that bad is it? At least your pilot was kind enough to keep the office standing, wasn't he? Gordon would be really pissed if he had to rebuild the damn shack for the sixth time in two months"

The 'biker' only snorted "Well, Fennec, you know this area the best, so you go find out where our transportation is waiting"

"I don't think he needs to" a black man said with a voice like a violoncello "Cause the only vehicle that looks remotely like a car is standing right there"

The man pointed to the minivan and it's scruffy owner. When they reached him, the small man tossed away his smoke and stepped forward.

"I'm Brown" the man stated "And you lot are VENOM Lance aren't ye?" He had a thick Scottish accent. 

"The Viciously Evil Network Of Mayhem? Indeed that's us boyo" a giant of a man wearing an eye patch answered him in an accent resembling but not imitating his own_._ _Could be Irish_

"Well then ye better get all in. The boss wants ter speak you "as soon as humanly possible".

The motley group climbed in the van.  As they sat down, the giant (who was off course Dagger) noticed some things. The Volkswagen looked like a driving wreck. Two windows were smashed and replaced with a triplex plate. The rear view mirror was cracked and the seats had large holes in them. But he also noticed the very heavy profile tires, obviously capable of handling rough terrain, and when the driver started his engine, a healthy rumble was heard, like a lion who lost his prey. He was even more surprised when the van took off at considerable speed. 

Hmm, this thing looks like a worn down pile of scrap, pieced tergether from the remnants of an illegal car crash race, but that's just the façade. Dagger cleared his throat loudly and said in a friendly tone "Say there, Mr. Varkevisser, are you an attentive person?" "Why sure, Mr. Dagger" the biker (who was of course Vark) answered "But I heard you are not so bad yourself either" 

"And you Mr. Fennec" Dagger continued "are you known as an attentive person?"

Fennec produced a blinding smile and touched the scar above his ear "See this effendi? I was born attentive. Why do you ask?"

"A matter of verification, Mr. Fennec. I've known Miss Rindel here fer a longer time than any of you (Rindel blew him a kiss), so I don't need ter ask her. Mr. Capslock here (he patted the black man on his shoulder) was kind enough ter point out this heap of dung as our transportation, so I recon he's attentive. And Miss Sima here wouldn't be a Major on a Warner Industries owned ship if she wasn't attentive enough (Ling Sima smiled ruefully)."

"Now, with that settled, whom of you has an opinion of our cab" Dagger inquired

Vark coughed "Well, Mr Dagger, she looks like an incredible heap of shit, but that engine sounds like a chip tuned turbo diesel, judging by her behaviour on these paths, I'm not so gracious to call it a road mind you, she has a strong ladder chassis and very good shock absorbers. A wolf in sheep clothing."

"Right, then what about our driver, lads and lasses. Come on hit me with yer best shots"

Ling Sima smiled and said haughtily "Point one, he tries to look like a very dangerous thug, scruffy look, threatening appearance"

Capslock took over "Well then, point two Mr. Dagger, he's wearing makeup and a professionally created disguise, probably a piece of latex to create his impressive nose."

"And if I judge correctly, point three is he used a can of two stroke oil to create that maze of stains on his erm... outfit is the word. Looks like heavy engine oil, but the smell is different" Rindel added

Fennec took over "Pojnt four effendi, is the large pillow he's wearing under his overall to create a paunch. And point five might be the fact that a great deal of those impressive tattoos is fake, apart from the Maori tattoo on his face. I don't really know if he pasted them on or.."

Capslock interjected "Mr Fennec, you disappoint me. Haven't you ever heard of washable ink. They disappear in 24 hours"

"Why, I apologize to you, Effendi, how could I forget?"

The driver cursed in Gaelic and barked "You lads must be thinking yer quite something, or not?"

Dagger smiled "Indeed we do. That's why we offer some friendly advice to enhance yer disguise in the future."

The driver cursed again and said nothing for the next twenty minutes. During that Rindel, Vark and Dagger were talking softly in a Dutch dialect Dagger had taught them. Rindel translated for the other three. 

"Waar was dat nou weer voor nodig (What was that all about)"

"Ik wilde eens kijken hoe onze vechtjas aan het stuur zou reageren (I wanted ter see the reaction of our lean mean driver)"

"Genoeg gezien chef? Hij was niet echt blij toen we zijn vermomming afkraakten. Nondedju ik dacht even dat 'ie zich stoppen om ons te vermoorden (Seen enough boss? He was not too happy when we punched through his disguise. Hell I thought for a moment he'd stop and kill us)"

"Nog niet. Waarschijnlijk wil zijn baas eerst weten waarom een mottig stel huurlingen uitgerekend hier naar deze uithoek verkast om met hem te praten over een aanstaande ramp annex aanslag. (Not yet. His boss will want to know why a motley selection of mercs comes out here to this backwater ter talk ter him about a future disaster slash attack)"

"Dus wat doen we nu? Gewoon blijven zitten en van de rit genieten? Ach nou ja, er zijn erger dingen (So what now? Just sit back and enjoy the ride? Oh well, things could be worse)"

For the next ten minutes they were travelling along the coastline, and then halted in a small inlet with a beach. A sleek armed speedboat was awaiting them. _A Lightning Class Motor Gun Boat. Quite rare in these parts_.

Brown hopped aboard first "Let me introduce you to Django. As some of ye might have guessed (he shot a look at Vark) she's a Lightning Class Patrol vessel. Also known as MGB or Motor Gun Boat. Everyone aboard fer the next part of the trip. We've got an ample supply of paper bags."

* * *

Two weeks earlier, Orbital Defence Headquarters, Mount Vinson, Kentares IV 

After a shoot-out there's always the red tape. When Kentares found out that Johanna Dresari was in custody of a lance of unknown mercs under the name of VENOM, all hell broke loose in Georgia. Major Ling Sima had the opportunity to show how competent she was in handling a blood-thirsty mob for the next 72 hours. Everybody wanted a piece of Dresari's sister, including the Steiner Government, the media and her own resistance movement. 

Ling Sima handled the government ánd the media pretty well by giving out statements like : "Whatever steps you are intending to take concerning the matter, they have to wait until Warner Industries has had an opportunity to talk with ms. Dresari."

Dagger had a rougher time handling the resistance fighters. Their "negotiator" if you could call her that, was none other than Terra Risner, who had been locked up in one of Steiners prison camps and was known for the fact that she had as much feeling for tact as an 18-wheeled MACK truck. Dagger had the suspicion that someone was out to throw a monkey wrench in the negotiation Which is why he wasn't surprised when she opened the talks with "Listen you Steiner scum!! I wish to…"

The others would never know what Risner wished, because Dagger simply cut the connection. He absent-mindedly scratched his eyepatch and said "I know, I know. Pissing them off is a little risky, but I don't wish to be called a Steiner lapdog."

Rindel chuckled "Would you let her finish if she called you a Warner lapdog?"

A good twenty minutes later the resistance was back on the line, this time it was a man, who introduced himself as Wolfgang Spielmann, prisoner-of-war. 

Before Spielmann could say anything more it was Cole who suddenly stepped forward "Alright, first let's get one thing straight. I'm detective-inspector Cole and I'm investigating a case of suspected terrorism, and I have NOTHING to do with your occupancy on that world. Second, in my capacity as pilot for the mercenary unit VENOM I have even less to do with the fighting on Kentares. Our job was to investigate the destruction of a scout lance of mechs owned and maintained by Dodds Cobra's on Ferrin. Clear so far people?"

Suddenly Risner came in view again, baffled "You mean.. you don't work for Steiner?" 

Dagger took over "Nope, we got dragged into this by the owner of a secret warehouse on Ferrin, a man named Thomas Chow. He's a competitor of Jonathan Brandes, Hanwa Banking, who is your sponsor, I believe?"

Risner nodded "He is. Promised us the tools to thwart the opposition if we would aid his cause."

"I see. And we're here ter find out what that cause may be. We only want ter chat with yer future duchess, not interrogate her sharply. Mr. Chin is another matter, but we've got a few WoB mercs borrowed from Vincents Vanguard ter handle that. Maybe when this mess is cleared up ye might want ter charge him fer mass murder. He sacrificed a dropship with twenty good officers ter escape from our aerial torpedoes."

After that there was not much else to negotiate about. Ling Sima took over from Dagger while he was to sit in on the 'interview' with Nicky Chin. When he opened the door of the interview room, he saw Chin sitting at a table. His face was bloody, his uniform torn, and he watched the WoB interrogators Dagger had borrowed from Vincents Vanguard like they were his everlasting arch fiends. Brian Vincent himself was also apparent. 

"There you are, Dagger. Well apart from the fact that we could screw ourselves, he hasn't said much. We gave him quite a hard time"

Dagger whistled. If Brian Vincent game people a hard time he was threatening to rip out your toenails and kill your last surviving family members. 

"Well in that case we might need plan B" Dagger commented. "He's a demented, twisted little bugger, so normal methods won't work here." He used him wrist-comm and called Cole "Sphinx, our friend might need a number."

A few minutes later Cole and Vark came in with a trolley containing the luxurious editon of the Solaris 7 Phone Book, a  conventional hand grenade and a roll duck tape. Cole picked up the phone book and, without warning, hit Chin hard on the head with it. "Well, he forgot his speech, didn't he? I'll refresh his memory."

 When Chin was unconscious on the floor, he tied the hand grenade around his neck using duck tape. 

Brian scratched his chin "This is Plan B? 

Dagger grinned  "Hiroshima, ring a bell?"

Vark protested "But blowing a man's head off is a touch much don't you think? If I shoot his leg he'll…

Dagger interrupted "What did I tell you. I don't want his leg, I want the whole package!"

Vark sighed heavily. "He can't tell us anything about his damn employer, if you snuff him, Clifford"

"Well actually, Ernst. I don't really care!" Dagger announced

Suddenly Vark lurched forward, but was stopped by Cole, who threw him back. Vark managed to stand up again, and spoke in a hissing  tone "Nondedju Dagger. I'd never believe the psycho-sadistic bullshit they told me about you, but you're real man. You're for REAL!!"

Cole patted him on the back "Well, if YOU don't want to get sticky, get back… Jack."

Vark smiled ruefully "It's not your lucky day, Chin. These madmen are on the loose. I can't stop 'em and Vincent and his goons won't. But I tell you guys now you're on your own in this!"

"Don't forget to write" was al Vincent said.

"You're all ripe for the psycho hall of fame, klootzakken!!" Vark shouted and stomped out

"Now then, Chin. Any last words, before we pull the plug?" Cole asked

Chin's eyes were wide with shock "No, please. You can't do this!"

"Oh, he can. I've seen worse things than this" Vincent stated. His goons chuckled.

"Don't do it. I know everything about Brandes plans!!"

A goon smiled evilly "You here that? He knows everything! Good for him."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Vark barged in again, accompanied by Ling Sima. He winked at Dagger and grabbed Chin's collar "One, very small chance you have boy. Tell the Major everything you know, and you might live through this"

Chin started to talk in Chinese so fast it sounded like machinegun fire. A secretary had appeared next to Ling Sima and scribbled everything down. Sometimes Dagger or Ling Sima interrupted to ask a question. 

When he was done talking, Cole took the grenade from his neck and snapped his fingers. Vincent's goons took Chin out. Brian himself shook hands with Sima and Dagger "He will be punished for everything he's done. I know at least four houses who want to have a "chat" with him. Including our ROM and your Maskirovka. By the way, that was quite risky. Did you practise that a lot?"

Dagger pulled out a cigarillo and pushed a button on the grenade, which turned out to be a normal cigarette lighter "We used this trick on Solaris a lot: we call it Bad Cop Worse Cop. Cole here came up with it after he saw a holovid called "Tango and Cash" 

* * *

The interview with Johanna Dresari was a lot less spectacular. Rindel and Jack asked the questions, while Mesito wrote it all down. After that she was brought to her quarters, while preparations were made to deliver her and  the other prisoners back to their units, although Ling Sima had her thoughts about that "Is it safe not to tell Steiner where the prisoners are going?"

Dagger shrugged "I've made arrangements with Major Castro. She's a little different compared ter the rest of those butchers. Dropship _Tennessee_ will deliver them to a ruined village where the resistance will come ter pick them up.  They are posing like a normal prison transport. Only they will bring them in ter the nearest Resistance outpost. I've heard that Ian Dresari is preparing his attack on the city. I wish 'em luck, although I'm not allowed ter say that"

The next week was used to gather information. Major Castro had arranged the Orbital Defence Headquarters as base of operations, while Johanna Dresari informed her brother about the situation. After a lot of arguing the High Council overruled his protests and stated that the well being of Kentares was more important than anything.

When Johanna asked Castro if Lord Roland was consulted in this matter, she diplomatically stated that Lord Roland was attending to the worsening situation with the Resistance. (In fact, Roland was preparing to leave the planet with as much treasures as he could steal before the capital would fall, she told the VENOM personnel in confidence). Castro and Dresari allowed VENOM Lance free hand and both sent representatives: lieutenants Capslock and Fennec. 

 From the interviews with Chin and Johanna the same conslusion was drawn: in case that the raid on Ferrin went wrong, there was a backup plan. It was called Operation Attila, and according to both it was used to disrupt the situation on Kentares IV even further. The target of this operation was the big mystery: Dresari was certain that it was a nuclear bomb hidden in the capital. Chin told them something different. Although Brandes told him that bomb-story too, he did not believe it. He was certain that either the large industrial complex in Desert City, or one of the deep water ports on the South-West coast were the real target. 

Dagger had projected a map of the coast on the vid-wall and 'tagged' it with some red dots "If it's the deepwater ports then we have five possibilities: Cape Desolation, Rocky Point, Maasbracht, Puget Sound and the isle of Ronansey"

Lt. Whatney used his vast computer archive to dig up an impressive amount of information about the ports "Maasbracht and Ronansey seem a potential target: both have a sizeable amount of industry. Maasbracht always had a large container storage and oil refinery. Ronansey is equipped with a large facility producing mech parts, ammunitions, endosteel and such. 

Cape Desolation and Rocky Point can be excluded. Rocky Point is now in Resistance hands and heavily guarded. It's a ship building facility where a lot of patrolboats were built for coastal defence. And Cape Desolation is living up to his name. Apart from a battered Buckley Class frigate there's nothing there. The installations are all useless and the town is notorious for it's power shortages."

"I know" Vark suddenly said "The frigate you're looking at used to be the _Undaunted_, but the crew called her the _Georgeson Electric_, because they had to use the onboard generators to support the town, whenever their old Georgeson Power Central blacked out. I know for a fact that she has been renamed HMS _Georgeson_ by Friedrich Vallenar personally." When he saw the blank expressions around him he continued "He's the head of the most powerful family in the region. They hate Duke Eric ánd Katrina Steiner, but you can count on them when there's trouble in their turf. They have their headquarters in Puget Sound. Emile Vallenar, Friedrichs eldest son is captain of the ship."

"Has she ever left the harbour in ten years?" Dagger asked sceptically.

"As a matter of fact, she has. I caught her on a nightly patrol a week ago. Pitch black and clouded the weather was" Whatney said "The resistance is keeping a watchful eye on Vallenar, as they're notorious for their attitude. Probably scared that we might want to team up with them. I think your Vallenar chap has actually done a good job in camouflaging the ship's real capabilities. Probably to keep her under his command. But how do you know all this?" he asked Vark

"Well, I had a job here a few months before the fifth Donegal dropped in. I had to train a bunch of guys and gals flying scout VTOL's. One of the gals was Isabella Vallenar. She took me to Puget Sound once, and NO it was NOT to meet the family!!" he thundered when he saw Mesito and Dagger grinning. "She wanted me to train two of her brothers on those things. Wanted them to be as good as an instructor. I tell you these guys are just what we need if we want to keep the factions out of this. No offence boys" he added for Fennec and Capslock. Then he sighed heavily and mumbled "The only problem is how to bloody persuade them to go on a wild goose chase looking for possible terrorist activity?" 

Whatney smiled like a shark "Leave that to me. You should be worrying about how to get to your destination unnoticed by any of us. Although you could call me biased, I still think you should watch your step. The High Council might support your interference, but I don't think Dresari will."

* * *

_Cape Desolation, Kentares I, Draconis March_

_If there were any prices for Best Efforts in Camouflaging a Ship , Vallenar would have price cabinet as big as Canada_ Dagger thought by himself, as the HMS Django sped across the seas. 

Vark yawned loudly as he leaned over the side and looked to the East "It seems we're not the only visitors here. A patrol boat is steering towards us at full speeds. Now, she's hailing us… Ah, the old routine: stop at once or be shot at." 

"In our case, it is the first option. We don't want to attract too much attention" Brown yelled back."Since the Steiner boys attacked the resistance has put a small garrison and a control post in Desolation. Officially ter protect the harbour, but in fact they have ter keep an eye on us."

The _Django _slowed down and approached the other vessel. Rindel silently stated "Looks like a PT-130 Hornet class Patrolboat. Carries 4 conventional Spearfish torpedoes, a light autocannon on the back and a battery of machineguns. Top speed lies between 35 and 40 kts. Markings indicate she's a Resistance vessel. Probably from Rocky Point."

"So in theory, we could blow her out of the water, but in reality we must wait what she wants" Dagger answered. "Alright, let's do this just as we planned in case of such a mishap."

Onboard of the Hornet Patrol boat, no one was aware that the crew of the other ship was discussing their well-being. They had a mission: to find and apprehend a pesky mercenary group that was in liaison with Steiner. Command at Rocky Point had been sure they would travel by boat to attract not too much attention. Therefore patrols were sent out in every direction to check out every ship. As Captain Wilson ordered the helmsman to steer closer to her, he almost wondered why to bother them, even though the ship was property of Vallenar, a notorious Dresari hater. _A rusty Lightning Class with a crew of lowlifes_. He saw the door to the engine compartment opened and a small man in a coverall creeping in and out. _Probably engine damage as well _ Then he turned to his crew "I know they look harmless, but let's do this by the book. I don't want any surprises."

The Hornet neared the _Django_ and stopped right next to her, with only 5 meters to spare. Two men sat behind the port machineguns and a third prepared the autocannon on the back. Dagger looked up from the partially dismantled pulselaser gun he was "fixing" and was asking himself what to do next. The captain of the other vessel solved his problem by stating "Stop your engine, we're coming on board. Don't try anything, or you will regret it" _Now should be a right time_ Dagger thought__

As  if reading his thoughts, Ling Sima suddenly popped through a hatch on the bow like a jack-in-the-box and fired off two shots with her silenced Carswell pistol. The gunners were hit between the eyes and slumped over their weapons. In the same instant Dagger had transformed his combat shotgun and fired off a rocket which smashed the autocannon out of commission. Brown had pulled out a Famas machinegun and mowed down Captain Wilson and the helmsman before they could stear their ship away. Vark, Fennec and Capslock reacted quickly and jumped onboard the other ship. They rummaged through through the whole ship from bow to stern. Fennec and Capslock came back with their arms full of weaponry and ammo, and Vark tossed over a briefcase. Then he threw something down the engine compartment before jumping back on board of the _Django_. Brown didn't waste time and sped off. Twenty seconds later Varks selfmade PlasticPac bomb blew the Hornet out of the water. 

Brown was the first to recapture his speech and asked Vark "Not that I really care about a bunch of cooked Dresari lovers, but why did you jump on that thing?"  
Vark had opened the briefcase and pulled out an official document. He read a few lines out loud "The arrest of the following individuals is of the highest priority: McKennas Cole, mercenary; Clifford Dagger, mercenary; Sam "Fennec" Naceri, traitor. These people are believed to be armed and extremely dangerous. Hmm.. I'm totally abhorred that I'm not on that list" Vark continued in a indignant tone.

Dagger grunted and turned to Major Ling Sima "Could that be a move from Dresari?"

Ling Sima shook her head "He not crazy enough to disobey a direct order from the High Council. Judging the weaponry Capslock and Fennec found, I think Brandes influence on Kentares IV hasn't diminished the slightest bit. These weapons are standard issue in the security branch of Hanwa Banking. A few FN P-99 machineguns, some Ingram Mac-11's with silencers, and even a batch of nitrogen grenades. He'll even try to raid Desolation to get rid of us."

Brown interrupted "He wouldn't try that. I dunno who Brandes is, but I bet he knows better ways to commit suicide even if we like to keep the illusion that we're a lazy, dirty rotten bunch with no intention ter mix in the fighting. Still, yer right of course. That's why we had ter come up with this charade game. A pity they were tipped off. By the way, yer the first lot ever that saw right through my disguise. I suppose ye already know my real name too."

"As matter of fact, I do" Vark answered. "Last time I was in Puget Sound you were a lieutenant second class, and you answered to the name Rewdalf MacAllister"

Brown, aka Rewdalf Macallister sniggered "I suppose me lack of height gave me away. I'm a lieutenant first class now, and Emil Vallenar's XO. 

The rest of their journey was quite uneventful. They entered the Harbour of Cape Desolation and stopped next to the only ship, the Buckley Class frigate _Georgeson_. Although they all saw the pictures and listened to Varks briefing, the visitors were still surprised. The biggest mystery was her armament: It seemed that someone raided a mech-armoury and plugged everything on this ship. 

"The HMS _Georgeson_" Brown said "We used a truckload of oil, paint and some heavy sledgehammers ter disguise her like this.. Let's get aboard. The Captain is highly interested in you lot."  

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter eight! And I still have problems with those bloody Italics! Oh well, as an appetizer for number nine I've got the specs for an Aerospace fighter-bomber: The MBB-262 Greif

Model: MBB-262 Greif Type: Aerospace fighter-bomber Powerplant: 2 Junkers Jumo 002 Jet engines 

**Cruise** **Speed: **Mach 0.8 with maximum load, Mach 1.1 empty

**Maximum** **Speed:** Mach 1.8 with maximum load, Mach 2.1 empty

**Armor** **Type: **Rolvaag Stahl Airflite

Armament (maximum load): 

2 Hollandse Signaal RAC2 Rotary Autocannon Pods

4 Hollandse Signaal medium pulse lasers

2 RB-2I Arrow V launchers (optional)

2 ValTech Omni Hardpoints for bombs, missiles and rockets

Manufacturer: Messerschmidt Bölkow Blohm und Voss Location: Puget Sound, Kentares IV Communications System: Grundig LSLRS Mk. 4 

**Targeting & Tracking** **System:** Henschel 293 Fernrohr

**Commentary on this fighter-bomber:**

**Ted Devlin: **_"Messerschmidt Bölkow Blohm und Voss is one of the oldest aerospace manufacturers in known space. The company was founded after Terra's World War II  from three independent firms: plane builder Messerschmidt, the Blohm und Voss wharfs and newly founded helicopter firm Bölkow. Their joint venture has survived almost everything. The Greif fighter-bomber was created in 2056 and was meant as a tribute to the first operational jetfighter of all time: the Messerschmidt 262 Schwalbe. It's definitely slower than most aerospace fighter and not as manoeuvrable either, but it can take a lot more punishment because of it's much heavier armour. Four medium-pulselasers and two Rac2 autocannon pods are the standard loadout, but the Greif is fitted with two Omni Hardpoints that can be fitted with bombs, rockets and missiles. The Greif is somewhat old now, but still packs a heavy punch against ground and airborne targets"_

**Clifford Dagger:** _"I finally found out why Ernst had to train some folks here in Puget Sound. The Vallenars run two special squadrons of Greifs led by Isabella Vallenar. They let me try one out and I have to say it was good to fly in an aerospace fighter again, although she's not as manoeuvrable as me Switchblade. She's like a flying tank with all that armor. Ernst told me the Greif provides the Vallenars with an incredible dilemma. The higher ups in the air forces want to upgrade their assets so badly it hurts (like all fighter jocks, they want faster, higher and farther).But even if the Greif is older and slower, she can stow a much larger amount of weapons and armor than any other candidate they came up with. And worse, the pilots won't dispose of them so easily either"_


	10. Chapter 9: Remember Dead Mary's Ford

Arrogance is a disease that cannot be tolerated – Colonel Amanda Lee Garret, Navspecforce.

Political Generals are as fit for war as lapdogs for hunting – General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson

* * *

Imperial City, Luthien, Draconis March, 3082

"Go get some sleep he says. I've been sitting HERE, in THIS chair, ALL night, with the lights off, drinking coffee!! I keep telling you Mr. Kil. This is a DISASTER. I've lost another warehouse with high-tech weaponry that was almost impossible to gain and you say it's ALRIGHT!?"

The man ranting off like no tomorrow was Thomas Chow, infamous arms dealer. Myron Kil knew his rages and was simply waiting for the end of this crappy Grand Theft Auto imitation, before using his own " Shut up, sit down, relax. What Mr. Warner may has forgotten to tell you, is that your precious equipment has been saved, before Dagger gave the order to blow up your structure. And don't you try to make me believe that you rather want your equipment in the hands of Davion supporters."

"It's not the point. I lost another hideout again. How did this Dagger blow up the thing anyway. For all I know your man's a pilot, not a demolition man. No don't tell me, you sent one with him. In a few moments Warner will trundle in and tell me it was all planned from the start!!" When he heard the whirring sound of Warners wheelchair he turned around "Well, is it mr Warner?"

"You're right, Mr Chow. Dagger and Dodd have separately informed me of the situation and I had to give them the order. You can be lucky that our man has saved your equipment. He even sent me a report of the use your gadgets had in the field. The results are positive, he says, but there are some points that need improvement. You can read it all here" and Warner handed Chow a print-out.

Chow scanned the printout and then looked up again "All right, who is this Dagger anyway? The profile on him must be horribly incomplete, because concluding from this and several other reports, he's also a mechwarrior, a dropship pilot and what do I know more."

Warner smiled "It's not incomplete, Mr Chow. We know all about Mr Clifford Dagger. We know his real name, which aliases he used, his short career in ComStar, his accomplishments during the clan invasion, some incidents during that same clan invasion, we've kept track on him from the point that ComStar shoved him through Washout Lane. He has sent me a rather disturbing report about the situation on Kentares. Now that Dresati forces have toppled the balance in Davions favor, it looks like Hanwa Banking is trying to consolidate her position on the planet. They have control of the facilties in Desert City and Rocky Point. Initially the general idea was that one of the deep water ports in the region would be targeted as a target of acquisition, but something else came up. You can read it here" and Warner handed Chow a folder containing a map, some sattelite photos and a report, signed by Captain Clifford Dagger, Colonel Theodore Devlin and Colonel Rufus Excalibur Ffolkes..

Chow opened it and started reading.

* * *

Conakry, Guinee Province, Kentares IV, Draconis March 3082

Shots rang out over the calm waters of the sea. Four different guns could be heard: the silent cough of a Carswell PPK silenced pistol, the deafening bang of an Automag .357, the equally deafening thump of a Bjorn MD 12mm slug thrower, and the staccato chattering of a FAMAS 6.65 machinegun. 

As there was no decent shooting range in the makeshift Camp Conakry, Dagger decided to fabricate his own, using small oil barrels and beer cans as targets. Mesito had fabricated a catapult to launch the targets. He and Rindel engaged Dagger and Ling in a teammatch

"Yes!!" Rindel exclaimed as she hit a beer can and made it sink in one shot. "One shot left, Captain"

Clifford Dagger only shrugged and said "Pull" Mesito shot away a beer can filled with water. Before it could even hit the surface, Dagger had pulled his Automag and fired once. The can obliterated in mid-air.

"Didn't your mother teach you that a Italian gentleman always lets the girl win?" Rindel asked with a scowl.

Dagger laughed softly "She did, but Dad threatened to use me as a small arms target if I ever dared to try such a stunt. I would like to know what he would have said about this mess."

They all fell silent as they reflected on the last weeks. After Dagger and his group had arrived onboard of the Georgeson in Cape Desolation, they had to wait a few agonizing hours before John Jack reported in from Puget Sound. Jack, Mesito, Cole and Maillaux had landed in Dropship Port Lima Kilo 7 and were transported to a Skye patrol vessel, the HMS Promise under command of Captain Mark Traynor. 

A few hours after that a transmission from Lt. Whatney reached both ships with the news that Steiner forces were beaten from the capital, and that Ian would make a final assault on the Palace. Warner Industries had immediately seized the opportunity and gained control of the Orbital Defense Headquarters before Dresari even though about capturing it. He also offered the entire staff, plus the two defending companies of vehicles and mechs a job as "security personnel, consultants or advisors" 

"It sure beats dying from starvation, I'll give them that" Whatney commented on his new job situation. "Now that Warner Industries has a very solid base of power here on the planet, we avoid a great deal of red tape with the government here; that's for the corporate lawyers to solve."

Vallenar and Traynor presented a plan for an breakout. If the fleets of Cape Desolation and Puget Sound were combined, the strength of the "Tactical Action Group", as they called themselves was considerable. The Georgeson had weapons capable of handling an entire lance of mechs, and the Promise which started it's career as a minesweeping vessel, was efficiently rebuilt as a pocket warship, utilizing several autocannon types, ranging from medium rotary to light ultra versions, backed by an ATM launcher battery graciously provided by Warner Industries. Furthermore they had the three Lightning vessels (Django, Sabata and Silencio) from Cape Desolation and one Cyclone patrol vessel, the Santana. 

Vallenar had led a vidcom - conference "Our goal is Conakry in the Guinee Province. A few months ago, that place was almost wiped off the face of the planet by two companies worth of mechs battling it out, so any LAND bases are eradicated. But.. we still have an offshore base, disguised as an oilrig . No Davionist knew we had it there, and Steiner has kept their mouth shut, foolish enough to think we might help them." On that offshore base we have stored a lance of Seafighter hovercrafts, two Aerostat ships and a company of marines. We have facilities on the base to house two lances of mechs." At that moment he looked sheepishly at Dagger "None your associates mechs pose a problem, Captain, but I'm afraid your quad-cat mech is too low built, and I don't think it's got underwater capability. You can leave her in one of our secret stashes we've set up there. We've got some impressive chassis' on Floater 1 for you to make up for it"

Dagger was not happy with, but grudgingly accepted "Be warned that I will personally puncture anyone who damages her" he growled softly. The others laughed at the display of his clanner roots. 

Vallenar continued "The problems we face are these. First, the fighting on Kentares IV seems over, Johanna Dresari is now declared Duchess, and lucky for us, Ian Dresari is off chasing Steiner away. I really thought he was going to hit the O.D.H. to gain control of Steiners last satellites, but your employers beat him to it. Now that "peace" is somewhat restored here, the Senate has confronted us with different rules of engagement. I can rant on for an hour, but I'll keep it simple: don't fire until fired upon. Our second problem are the spies left over by Hanwa. There are two small infantry garrisons in Puget Sound and here in Desolation. They consist of five men each, Their job is to spy on us and report anything unusual. If we want to escape to Conakry, we'll have to take care of them… silently. I heard you had something in mind, Captain?"

Daggers plan was risky, but smart. A group of former Steiner commandoes, now employed by Dodd's Cobra's, dressed up as local fishermen and headed for the outpost. Their task was to make it look like a plundering party from Desolation. So they were to take the guards out, not just shoot them. To achieve that goal they used special ND – ammunition: a handful of hard plastic balls wrapped together in a plastic envelope and used with a grenade launcher. Although they hit with the force of a .45 bullet, the impact was spread over a much larger area, reducing a deadly shot to a vicious blow from a heavyweight boxer. The effect was stunning: two guards fell over knocked out and were tied with ropes borrowed from a nearby trawler. Another guard was hammered into unconsciousness by a rifle butt. The two men inside were so busy shifting through various intelligence reports that the teamleader decided not to spill any ammo and just sedated them with a few well placed blows on the head. The equipment was smashed or taken away and the soldiers were hogtied in the same manner as the guards. A similar act was played out in Puget Sound, allowing the Tactical Action Group a clean getaway and a spotless trip to Camp Conakry. 

Which was were the real problem started. There was no real command structure, only a few groups of different composure: the Construction Battalion led by Colonel Rufus Excalibur Ffolkes, also commanding officer of Floater 1 and Camp Conakry; the two lances of Seafighter Hovercrafts under command of Major Washington Emory, reporting directly to Duchess Dresari, the hardscrabble patrol units under Emil Vallenars Command, and lastly, the Intelligence unit sent over by the ODH, consisting of two aerostat ships and three recon drones. 

Emory's problem was that he couldn't bear taking orders from anyone not connected to the Kentares military. Which meant he simply didn't acknowledge the Tactical Action Group's presence. He also kept his forces away from Conakry, save one Seafighter hovercraft with engine problems, and tried to counter every order the other factions tried to issue. 

"When do you think they'll let us on Floater 1 Boss" Vark asked while he carefully aimed his FAMAS at a large floating oil barrel and lobbed a grenade on it.

After the explosion Dagger answered "If it was Colonel Ffolkes call, we would have been there already. TACBOSS Emory is proving a bigger nuisance than I expected"

Ling Sima scoffed "Thinks he's the big man with his Buck Rogers hovercrafts. They sure are impressive, but they still have a defensive approach since the war ended. And I suspect Emory never had any experience fighting with them. Oh well, let's mop up here and attend Ffolkes' strategy meeting"

* * *

While the group trudged back to the camp, two vessels approached Conakry. Both represented a different era, but still, both of them were on a war-mission. One was the Dropship Crazy Horse, carrying VENOM lance's supplies. Another unpleasant consequence of the new situation on Kentares was, that the Astrid had to be removed from her orbit. Duchess Dresari might have approved Dodd's Cobra's on the planet, but she wasn't that comfortable with a (partly) Cappellan warship on her turf. Which meant she had to be allocated to new coordinates, which made it all the harder for Devlin to keep a tight schedule in ferrying over supplies. In the end he had to use the Crazy Horse as a truck as well.

The second vessel approaching Conakry was an old barge, commonly used as a freight by the locals. But this barge was a camouflaged ship utilized by Atiba's Alligators, one of three mercenary groups utilized by Hanwa Banking. Beneath her deck she carried two 120 MM mortars and a boatload of ammunition. Intel from their spies suggested that although Floater 1 was properly defended, Camp Conakry was an opportunity to test the zeal of their opponents. The only nuisance could be a Loach VTOL spotted in the vicinity.

* * *

When they entered the briefing tent, Ffolkes had started already "On the shore-base we have a few hidden facilities to repair and equip mechs and vehicles, so that's were we can equip your crafts, Major Emory. It's also out of the way of Rocky Point, were Hanwa Banking controls the Davionists, and if the night is clear, you can see the lights of Desert City, only reachable by boat, plane of mech. Does that satisfy your concern?"

Dagger noticed something strange when he sat himself down in a dark corner. Every group was sitting apart from each other, like four groups of boys and girls on a dance party not willing to even look at each other.

Base Commander Ffolkes' Oxbridge accent interrupted his thoughts again "The terrain around Desert City is controlled by three combined mercenary groups, thrown in there by Brandes to keep everyone in check. They're smart enough not to terrorize the people, but any militairy forces other than Hanwa Security trying to pass through is politely, but insistently asked to leave, or they will be fired upon. You probably can suspect attacks or intimidation attempts as soon as you enter the area. The groups are known as Belewa's Bulldogs, Umamgi's Outriders and Atiba's Alligators. Each group has their own specialty. The Outriders have a combined force of tanks, hovercrafts and aerospace assets, the Alligators are experienced coastal-fighters, utilizing Boghammer speedboats and larger Hornet vessels provided by Hanwa. But the Bulldogs are the most dangerous opponent. They have three lances of mechs, mostly older designs, but in prime condition. I've known Oba Belewa as a very smart commander. She never relies only on high-tech solutions only, but utilizes those things she can use as an advantage in the area she has to fight in. She's been harassing the supply lines with land and sea based mines. Those mines she dropped in the canals are quite crafty. They're fabricated from obsolete hot-water boilers" 

Major Emory laughed loudly at this statement.

Ffolkes frowned "It's not that funny, Major. All our efforts to disarm those mines other than shooting them failed. We lost three barges carrying petrol, ore and supplies already"

Emory mumbled something incomprehensible and watched at his shoes. 

While the meeting dragged on, Dagger was observing the crew of the lone Seafighter hovercraft, the Manassas. The crew was composed of Samoans, apart from engineer George City, whose Southern drawl was suddenly heard. "I managed to repair most of the engine damage done by that Boghammer strike. She'll be ready in a few hours. 

Dagger pounced on City's explanation "A Boghammer strike, you say? Last time I spoke with you Major Emory, ye suggested a "mechanical failure" and assured me that our presence here was superfluous. Did you even bother ter put a guard around Conakry?" While Emory was pondering on his answer Dagger counted himself lucky that he asked Vallenar to establish at least one airborne scout. Vallenar had let Ffolkes and his sister Isabella Vallenar, who was in command of the aerospace assets, in on Daggers idea. The result was that a lone Loach chopper would fly a recon pattern around Conakry. Emory hadn't noticed it yet.

"As mather of fact, I didn't" Emory finally snapped. "There's no need to provoke the locals with drastic action"

Cole, who was sitting behind Emory, laughed grimly. When Emory looked at him he said "Drastic action? You're just like the Commissioner that almost cost me my life. If we leave ourselves open to attack, you can suspect an attack before the day is over."

It wasn't Cole's intention to sound like a prophet, but in the end he did. 

_

* * *

_

The barge had stopped using it's antique engine 2 miles back. Silently sailing towards her firing position she was just another merchant ship passing through. Beneath her decks two mortar teams worked furiously on the right elevation of their weapons. They didn't want to hit a specific target; the ongoing movement of the boat would spread out the volleys over the whole camp. 

The radar operator whispered "OK, the chopper is out range for now. If his pattern stays the same, he will pass in approximately 5 minutes."

The captain of the barge nodded "Then let's do what we came here for. Open the hatches, boys. Time to bring our esteemed opponents their nightcaps."

_

* * *

_

After Cole made his warning, the meeting changed its tone. Major Emory kept on saying that there was no need to be afraid. "Those groups have nothing that special here. A few patrolboats, some tanks and hovercrafts, a motley collection of old mech chassis. They would think twice before attacking…"

Ffolkes interrupted Emory vehemently "If you do not change that adamant attitude of yours major, you WILL have to get ready for some nasty surprises. The eggheads of intelligence sent here by Warner have been piling up report after distressing report about troops movements in the area on my desk. Movements never in large groups of course. They know how to keep us in check. You're right if you say that, compared to our resources, it's like a group of Seals fighting a group of Indians. But a longbow and a pack of arrows is all they need to win the war here if we let them."

Dagger let the two combatants fight their personal war and turned to Isabella Vallenar. "Any report from yer scout yet?"

"Negative, she flew the pattern three times, and she only spotted civilian traffic. After this round she'll be relieved from her duty."

The argument had reached new heights. Emory screamed "I will make sure that the Council and the Duchess will hear about this. I will make sure that Vallenar and Warner will be removed from this area. All we're going to get with cowboys like you is.."

Daggers ears peaked up as he suddenly heard a familiar sound that made his skin crawl. The whispering sound grew louder and louder like an approaching freight train. Last time he heard it was in the Clan Wars when a light star of mechs backed up by mortars attacked the airfield he was stationed at. "Out!!!" he suddenly barked "Get out of the bloody tent. There's a mortar attack coming. Get the hell outta here! Find cover now!"

Surprisingly everyone obeyed, apart from Emory, who stared at the pandemonium around him. Only seconds later, heaven crashed down on Camp Conakry

_

* * *

_

The mortar crews worked silently, trying not to look at the inferno they were creating, trying to shut out the deafening cracks of grenade impact, just trying to fire as much grenades as possible before the Loach VTOL came in range again. Both crews were able to fire all their fifteen grenades. Just as was expected, the impacts were spread out nicely over the whole base. "Close the hold, we're heading back our meeting point!" the captain shouted.

Before their departure at one of countless hideouts Colonel Belewa and Major Umamgi had argued about the best getaway. Umamgi thought it was best for the crew to abandon their barge and hitch a ride home with a squad of Boghammers, which would pass their position on the way back from a decoy attack on Floater 1. Belewa pointed out that the barge was perfectly safe if it didn't attract too much attention. Lucky for the barge's crew, Umamgi accepted. They reached their hideout without much difficulty, although the patrolling Loach VTOL flew over twice, clearly looking for troublemakers 

_

* * *

_

Dagger was lying flat on the ground with hands over his ears. Although he was almost completely deaf by the exploding shells, he made out at least 24 detonations. When he finally dared to lift up his head, he could oversee the disaster. 

All tents were blown away or destroyed. The only concrete buildings in the camp, the ammo supply and the intelligence center were both hit badly, and the Sprinter Dropship Denver, which had been delivering supplies, got a direct hit on one of it's engines, causing the craft to crash-land. 

Dagger suddenly was aware that someone was tugging his arm. He looked up and saw George City, gesturing to the waiting Manassas "We got word that Floater 1 was attacked too! A large group Boghammers tried to breach the defences, but it seems your collection of ships threw up a wall of fire around the base. They incapacitated two of our Seafighters, the Benton and the Florida. The two remaining Seafighters are in pursuit, the Arkansas and the New Ironsides. I can't find our own commander anywhere, so that leaves me in charge of the Manassas. Wanna hitch a ride?"

Dagger nodded and shouted in his wrist-comm system while he followed City "Vark, get a squad of Greifs in the air, take one of the Switchblades. Mesito, Cole try to rescue as much personnel here as you can. Wether Emory will like it or not, we'll have to fall back to Floater 1 now." A series of clicks was the only answer.

Then Daggers comm beeped and Devlins face showed up "Need help Cliff?"

Dagger sighed "Please tell me ye've got our mechs with ya."

"I do. I've heard your orders, so I will let them down in the camp. I got one of the chassis from Vallenars stash for you. Brand new Clan design, captured by Vallenar on a raid. It's called a Blood Asp."

"I'll deal with driving lessons later. Let's mop up a few Bogs first" Dagger shouted and clambered in the cockpit of the Seafighter. When he strapped himself in the spare seat he grabbed the radio-mike. "Manassas to Intel, are you receiving me?"

"We do, this is lt. Rendino. We're hit by a mortar and lost a drone. Wing snapped clean off. The other two drones are airborne now. Any orders sir?"

I'll have them in a moment. Try to find the position of those Boghammers that attacked Floater 1. We'll make them regret. Does anyone know what happened with Ffolkes and Emory?"

"This is Colonel Ffolkes. I'm a bit bruised, but luckily that's all. Same can be said for your crew, shaken and stirred, but all right. Emory is hit pretty bad. A load of shrapnel punctured his leg. We got him into our sickbay now. He still screams that he will see us before a court martial and will have us cashiered"

Dagger growled softly and looked at George City "You heard that too Commander?"

City nodded "I say let him try it. Let that son of a bitch just try it."


	11. Chapter 10: The Calf & Well Strategy

_Dead Mary's Ford, or Raccoon Ford, as the Northerners called it, was a strange side note in the American Civil War. General Thomas Jackson was preparing an attack on General Pope's defences, but found himself preoccupied with Northern cavalry units scouting out his armies. Hence he ordered all fords of the Rapidan river (an important crossing point for cavalry patrols) to be guarded against such raids._

_ Then a southern regiment discovered an uncharted ford and, as was ordered by Jackson, set up a picket-line. However, the commander of the regiment, a political general called Toombs,was visiting a neighbour regiment when this happened and upon his return, he countermanded the order because he had given the regiment specific orders not to change anything in their positions during his absence. A Northern cavalry was quick enough to find the open spot and conducted a swift raid, inflicted as much damage as they could and almost succeeded in capturing General Jeb Stuart. The unfortunate commander Toombs was dismissed from the Southern Army. – Bernard Cornwell, "Battle Flag"_

_In hindsight, the biggest difference between Dead Mary's Ford and our ordeal in Conakry was that treason, and not stupidity was the reason for this debacle. – McKennas Cole_

* * *

_Beulah Height, Yorkshire Dales, England, Terra, 3081_

Franco Petretti still marvelled at the rugged beauty of the Yorkshire Dales. Even now in 3081, there were still parts untouched by so-called 'civilisation'. So when he got a call from Alun, shepherd and contact man in the Dales, with a message from "the lunatic on Beulah Height" he was only glad to drive around the landscape.

Travelling with him was Brian Vincent. The former WoB adept was officially still placed under arrest pending an investigation about rumoured war-crimes, but unofficially, word was that he was to be acquitted. Although he had done his job, and did it well, he always had considered the whole jihad a farce. "You can't really predict if you play the game, or if the game decides to play you" was Vincent's favourite quote. The War Crimes Review Committee had already received countless reports of eye witnesses declaring that Adept VIII epsilon Brian Reno Vincent had helped the resistance and the people of Terra on several occasions. That was the reason why Petretti had no trouble at all to get Vincent and some of his cronies in the Vanguards a job in his service facility, which now repaired, refitted and tested vehicles, battlemechs and VTOL's for units stationed all over England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland.

Petretti had left his Karnov home on this occasion and drove a battered _SupaCat_ Truck; a quite unusual six wheel driven vehicle. It had no cabin, only a single seat for the driver, who sat behind a motorcycle-like steering unit; passengers were forced to use the small flatbed, already occupied by a machinegun array and a mortar.

"Do you think he's in a better mood than last time" Vincent yelled over the howling engine.

"Well, ye never know that with him. He always used to be mad as a march hare, but at least we could keep him in check. It got worse when his wife died. He moved ter the most secluded place he could find. That's where I found him half a year ago." Petretti yelled back.

At that moment, he turned the _SupaCat_ left onto a narrow path crawling up a hill. On top someone had built a small shabby cabin. Petretti stopped next to it. When he gunned the engine he heard someone speak.

"One more move outta you lads and I will blow yer damn head off! Don not try to wave around that gun sonny boy. I got my sights on you!"

The voice who uttered these words was deep and gravely, sounding like a rat-tailed file scraping over rusted iron. Franco Petretti knew the owner of this voice all too well "Come on, old man, I'd say you would recognise me by now.

The voice sounded again "Bloody hell sonny boy, of course I recognised you and Mister Blakist there, but I am still in the mood to shoot around a bit."

The man Petretti spoke to stepped out of the bushes carrying an ancient AKS assault rifle with a bayonet. In his younger years the man was as humongous as Petretti himself, but now his higher age had reduced him to a weary, broad stump of a man. His beard had once been night-black, but was now silvery white. Despite his age (he had to be over 65 years already) he still retained most of his strength and attitude, not all of it good. The worst part was NOT the fact that the old man always was very trigger happy. No, his clothing was even worse : a bright orange raincoat, mirror shades, light blue trousers and a bright yellow cap saying "Demolition Man." _Luckily he decided ter wear trousers instead that quilt from last week_. Petretti thought

Everyone living in the area of Wetherton and Causton was gossiping about this man, but no one really knew him. No one except for Franco Petretti, who helped him out when he was looking for spare parts for his battered Diesel motorbike. In return the man helped him with parts for some of his repair jobs which were too difficult to obtain.

The man decided to lower his rifle "Now you are hear, ye can help me. Have ter get a pile of planks to some customers down the road to Langton."

Half an hour later Petretti's truck was driving along Motorway 47, with a pile of wooden planks on the flatbed. The old mans new found profession was that of a carpenter. The planks were used to construct wooden floors "I whipsawed those planks in one day, boys. " As me old instructor said "Nothing is as good ter keep yerselve in shape as hard work. Besides, the farmers I sell my floors to all pay me with groceries, so I don't have to travel back and forth to the shops."

"No offense, old man, but why do ye hate ter buy yer grub in shops?" Petretti asked

"Because I always lived in nature. I told ye before. Even in the old days with the Diamond Sharks…"

"You were an outsider and roamed around the countryside a lot" Petretti filled in the rest. "Even during and after your bloody suicide raid here, ye used to sneak off alone. Always brought ye a heap o' trouble."

"Ye should be glad, sonny boy. Because if it weren't fer those hikes, they wouldn't even have sent me ter Terra in the first place. I still remember what the Star Commodore told us: we were outsiders, freebirth scum no one would miss. And would ye please slow this thing down.. We're at the junction"

Shortly before the grasp of Word of Blake on Terra had been broken, a new motorway from England to Scotland had been opened. The road ran from Birmingham to Glasgow and cut straight through the Yorkshire Dales. The idea had been a faster way of manoeuvring troops through the terrain. In the end, Motorway 47 had only served it's true purpose once, when the remnant of WoB forces assigned to the defence of Birmingham tried to reach Wetherton, the small village that marked 'the end of the normal world', where the Dales began. The troops only managed to reach a spot called Causton Crossing where one of the local roads crossed over the 47. At that location the troops were mowed down by a combined force of mechs, helicopters and aerospace assets. A few months later, the empty, carcasses of mechs, fighters and tanks were still scattered alongside the two roads for over 3 miles. Only the salvageable craft had been dragged away.

Somewhere on a stretch cleared by the bulldozers, the old man spotted an animal trying to cross the road. He raised his AKS and fired twice "Alright, that's it" the old man said. "Wait here". As he ran over there, Petretti smiled inwardly. With that raincoat he looked like the yeti wearing turbo colours. It also made him clearly visible for any motorist.

_"Or_ _armed_ _unit"_ he thought immediately.

The man was back, carrying his loot, a dead boar, over his massive shoulder. "I can eat a month from that sonny boy"

"Then why not take yer own bloody bike ter poach it, old man? And don't feed me the "out of gas line again!"

The old man didn't answer because Petretti already knew the answer for the question.The old man hated to be around people. Masses scared him, that's why he almost never was seen in a town with more than 150 inhabitants, except when he really had to. The only persons Clinton Tyree Dagger would tolerate around him or who would be able to keep him from running amuck in such a situation had been Carter Verone, one of his sibko mates, his wife, Monica Petretti, and of course his son, Franco Petretti, who was also known as Clifford Dagger.

"Would ye care ter put a sock in it, laddie?" Clinton always called Petretti laddie when he got irritated "Now please would ye drive me ter Wetherton, if it is not too much effort. I got a message from one of yer friends in that spook unit, a Brigadier General Ffolkes. I thought ye would like me ter get in touch with him, even though yer old friends are of no use, especially that brat Mesito."

Petretti recognised an old game "Ye know: this "good fer nothing" brat Mesito still is Carters" son and has been a valuable asset during some of me time out there"

Clinton Tyree Dagger snorted and looked at his son with a malevolent stare "Look here laddie. I happen ter remember a nice little Irish pub in Latina, when you were still a ComStar recruit; I happen ter remember that since that affair Mesito tries to avoid me. I also happen ter remember the last time I saw him was one-and-a-half year ago, here on Terra, when we were both involved in the capture of New Romney's HPG station. He hid himself in the control room when he noticed me. I wanna bet this boar on it that after all this time he still fears I am gonna execute the threats I addressed ter his life, his limbs and his manhood".

Petretti sighed loudly "Yer overreacting again Pa."

"I don not bloody care if I am overreacting!" Clinton Tyree was talking louder and louder "I only know that me and Carter were called out of bed at three 'o clock in the bloody morning and were summoned ter meet yer commandin' officer, because we had to bail fer you and some friends, who were arrested because you demolished the Fox and Fence pub and half of it's visitors!!"

"I keep telling you fer thirty years Pa. There's a perfectly normal explanation fer that."

"Yes and for thirty years I do not believe a word of it!!" After that shouted reply father and son stared intently at each other and then started laughing loudly.

Clinton smiled as he climbed back on the flatbed and glanced at Brian Vincent, who had been listening to this violent battle of words with amazed interest. "Did you know they still haven't rebuilt the damn pub?"

_

* * *

_

_Conakry, Guinee Province, Kentares IV, Draconis March_

After the devastating mortar attack, everything on Camp Conakry was in shambles. The only concrete building left standing was the intel headquarters, but a whole wall section was missing due to a mortar near-miss. Also, one of the three Eagle Eye recon drone was literally blown away when the ammo dump exploded. One wing was broken in half and the other one neatly severed. Luckily, the two drones left were airborne when the attack occurred.

Now it was a matter of picking up the pieces. The near-miss on the intel hq had knocked out the sat uplinks and two of three drone control units, so only one drone, code RD13A, could be guided properly. The other one , RD15A was flying a preprogrammed route around Conakry, until everything still operable was installed on the now touched down Crazy Horse. A group of technicians was working on restoring the sat link while another group was reconfigured a drone control console

_"And I am supposed to work with this madhouse?" _both Lt. Chris Rendino and Colonel Ffolkes were thinking. The Colonel had been assisting Mesito and his rescue party with searching for survivors and evacuating them to Floater 1, when Rendino informed him that the uplink to one drone was still intact. Ffolkes hurried inside the Crazy Horse and had been coordinating the search for the fleeing Boghammer groups with the pursuing hovercraft and aerospace assets.

Rendino quickly updated Ffolkes on the situation "Sir, our squadron reports they have contacts fleeing away from Floater 1. We also received a report from Vallenars capital ships about those Bogs." She paused and added "Oh, and both the Senate ánd Friedrich Vallenar have been on the horn too."

Ffolkes nodded "There are days when absolutely nothing happens, and there are days when the world crashes down onto you within mere seconds" he muttered.

"We've got footage from 13A" a tech shouted. Ffolkes didn't reply, he just snapped his fingers.

The holotank flickered and showed three aerospace fighters: a dark-blue Switchblade and two black Greifs. The three fighters swooped down on a group of four Boghammer speedboats. The Greifs ganged up on one boat and set it ablaze with their RAC2 Pods. The Switchblade fired it's PPC at another boat. After the lightning bolt had hit, the Bog suddenly swerved to the left and crashed in a tree. "_Must_ _have_ _have_ _hit_ _the_ _driver_" Ffolkes thought. The last two boats sped up and disappeared between the jungle roof. Ffolkes snapped his fingers again.

Rendino understood his unspoken question: what about the Seafighters? "Drone 15A still flies a programmed path. The eggheads require 5 minutes to calibrate the unit." Ffolkes only grunted in reply.

_

* * *

_

The silence in the mangrove woods of the Guinee Province was shattered by a group of 5 Boghammer speedboats travelling by. When their roaring engines finally diminished, a loud, ear-straining whine was heard, like the cry of a banshee. Two large Seafighter hovercrafts sprang forward: HMS New Ironsides and HMS Arkansas. Both had been patrolling around Offshore Base Floater 1 when a large Boghammer group, 15 ships in total, attacked and tried to inflict as much damage as possible. Two Seafighters lying in their docking bays were heavily damaged. But then the Vallenar capital ships opened up with their anti-mech weapons, blowing away three ships with Gauss Rifle shots. The smaller patrol craft came in with their Vortex torpedoes and claimed two ships. The last victim was claimed by the Arkansas, which almost obliterated its opponent with an Ultra Autocannon salvo. After that there were 9 Boghammers left, chased by two Seafighters. After a short while, the crews on both vessels were alerted by some of their shore spies that the Manassas came in from Conakry, effectively cutting off the retreat. Noting their disadvantage the group of Bogs split up at a fork in the river. The Seafighters all followed the largest group, while Dagger radioed Vark and told him to find and destroy the other group.

Dagger had been given a crash course in hovercraft fighting. Although the Seafighter could perform equally well on land as on water, it's true purpose was that of a patrol gunboat. The primary variant utilized two Hotchkiss Heavy Rotary Autocannons and 3 LRM batteries. Emory had raided any armory he could find and changed as much weaponry as he could. The fast-firing, but highly unreliable Hotchkiss RAC's were replaced with Rheinmetal – Borsig Medium Ultra Autocannon's; the LRM racks with Manteba Omni Launchers. The ferro fibrous armor had been replaced with stealth armor, making it difficult to spot them on radar. Also, the aging communications sets were replaced with new ones, which were compatible with the Information Gathering Systems used by Rendino's intelligence crew. Although he wasn't convinced about Emory's fighting capabilities, Dagger had to admit the major was quite successful as a scrounger. Then his wristcomm went off again and showed Vark's face

"This is Hawk Lance, boss. We found our fleeing foes. Alas we don't carry ordnance on our planes, only pulselasers, autocannons and the occasional PPC. We pummelled two of them, the others fled away."

City tapped the pilot on the shoulder "Little Hill, when we keep this course, we can cut them off easily, Tehoa, put on the night-vision so we don't crash into trees"

Eddy Little Hill, a large Samoan, turned in his seat and glanced at Dagger "The bad news, bruddah, is that we have to stick to the tree line. It's almost impossible to get this beast through there, ALMOST." Ben Tehoa, also Samoan, but not as formidable, nodded "We can squeeze through because we skim the waves, instead of slicing through them" Then he leaned as far forward as he could and flicked on a few switches. An eerie green glow lighted up a path through the trees.

City smiled and spoke softly "Night-vision projector in the windshields, Dagger. We've got a clear path so far."

Tehoa punched a few keys again and a Heads Up Display appeared on his windshield. In a monotonous voice he cited the course for Little Hill to take "Straight 50… 100 left 1… 150 left 3… 200 left 1 into right 2… caution, submerged tree"

City continued his explanation "As Tehoa said, the fact that this is a hovercraft is our main advantage. When we hit a sandbank… " he paused as the hovercraft DID hit a sandbank, jumped up in the air, flew over a few bushes and landed again, "we just shoot over it."

"Coming up on the two Bogs, hang on everyone" Little Hill shouted. Four seconds the Manassas crashed through the woodwork, directly in the path of the Bogs. The first swerved violently and crashed into the second boat, which was catapulted on land and exploded in a fireball. Little Hill turned the Manassas to starboard again, racing alongside the remaining Bog. Dagger and City glanced at each other and shoved the side ports open. City blasted away two men on the stern who tried to aim a Carl Gustav MRM launcher with a shotgun while Dagger used his revolver to clear out the occupants of the machinegun on the bow.

"Little Hill, full speed ahead." City shouted And as they raced by the speedboat he concentrated his fire on the bow of the speedboat. Dagger saw the pellets strike all around the anchor, hitting the latch holding it and saw the anchor dropping off the side of the boat into the river . His eyes grew wide…

And then it happened. Whatever the anchor snagged on, a tree root, a rock, a whole sunken tree or even an angry sea monster, it definitely snagged on something really big.

The Boghammer went from 40 miles per hour to zero in a terrifying instant and made a complete cartwheel when it's bow got jerked underwater. The boat smashed on the water upside down with a thundering splash, reducing it to tiny bits.

City grinned at Daggers stunned face "I know, we could have aimed the big guns, but this is more fun anyway" Any news 'bout the Arkansas or Ironsides?"

"Captain Marlin reports four dead Bogs, two for him and two for Captain Cox on the Ironsides. One Bog left, heavily damaged" Tehoa reported.

Dagger tapped his wristcomm "Rendino, Ffolkes, this is the Manassas. Isn't that drone configured yet?"

Ffolkes answered "It is. In fact, we saw your little trick with that Bog live on tv. A combined jury grants you 9.5 on imagination and 9.2 on execution. It could have been 9.5 if you had used a sidearm."

City chuckled "How about you send that flying TV camera over the last Bog Colonel?. I'm sure Marlin will give ya the co-ordinates."

"As sound as a pound. Following the last bug, or rather Bog, to it's nest. Consider it done. In the meantime, get yourself to Floater 1. We're done packing here and preparing for takeoff. We're about to get high visitors, Captain Dagger. And some of them are not that pleased I might add."

_

* * *

_

"Will do, Ffolkes. On our way. Manassas out" When the radio fell silent, Ffolkes sighed and turned around, facing a man sitting in an armchair in the corner of the ready room. The man had silver white long hair and a face that could have been carved out of stone. It was grizzled, rugged and grim. The most gripping of it were the eyes: like dark blue lasers watching right through you.

"As you see, the attackers have been repelled and the only survivor is now under our surveillance, Sir" Ffolkes said.

The man in the armchair answered in a high pitched voice "I've heard there's a KMF Major called Emory barking and screaming that our troops should be cashiered. Who is this puny figure?

"He's a troublemaker and a lump, if I may be blunt. He countermanded every order to set a picketline, a guarding perimeter or even send a scout in the surrounding area. He paid dearly for that. If he's lucky he can keep his leg, but our surgeon is quite sceptical about it. Some of Daggers men are watching him, just in case."

"Any suspicions that he's a spy?" the man asked.

"Alas, there's no obvious evidence, but Dagger instructed two of his men to keep a watchful eye. I understand one of them is an ex-cop, so maybe they'll find something out."

Ffolkes' radio bleeped and he answered it. After four words he switched it off again. "Speak of the devil, they just arrested the Captain of the Benton. They're preparing to arrest Emory too."

_

* * *

_

In the hospital wing of Floater 1, Washington Emory was lying on his bunk and speaking into a small transmitter. "I did all I could. Now I expect some payment for that. "

A screeching, obviously transformed voice answered "I must say your bickering with Vallenar's and Warner's troops have left us a window open on Conakry, but Atiba's Bogs still failed to take out the main target. They have taken a beating from those capital ships AND your hovercrafts. Why the hell weren't they all in their docks?"

Emory winced from the pain in his leg. "It was that Vallenar brat. He talked reason with Marlin and Cox to set up defensive patrols around the base. You still managed to take out the Benton and the Queen of the West. The damage is repairable, and Moxey and Case are on our side. "

"No, they're not" A hoarse voice sounded behind Emory. As Emory turned he looked at McKennas Cole, who leaned against the wall. "In fact, Captain Case was arrested two minutes ago. Singin' like a canary he is. Captain Moxey evaded his arrest. His crew thinks he's hiding out in a bush camp you set up"

A click sounded on Emory's transmitter, meaning his contact had broken the connection. He put the thing down and asked as indignant as he could "How did you get here? I ordered George to let no one through." While talking he reached for his gun taped on the side of his bed. Cole noticed the movement and reacted quick as a copperhead snake.

Emory screamed in agony as a strange looking knife nailed his hand against the wall

"Normally he would use his butterfly swords, but they're no good for throwing. A sai however, is more advisable in such a situation" another voice sounded. Del Capslock came through the door, carrying a sedated and hogtied man on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I hit George a bit too hard. He will sleep for a long time. As for you, you're hereby placed under arrest pending an investigation of treason ánd an attempt to shoot us. You've got the right to stay silent, everything you say will be used in a court-martial.. yadayadayada Do you understand these rights?"

"Go to hell!" Emory cried in pain as Cole pulled his sai out of Emory's hand and handcuffed him with a plastic tie-wrap.

Capslock grinned "Oh, I've been there once or twice. Fleeced the devil with poker and was kicked out again. A sore loser that guy was."

* * *

That's it fer chapter ten then. And yes, you were right Tryptych. Rufus Excalibur Ffolkes was played by Roger Moore in "North Sea Hijack". I thought such a name could be appropriate fer a posh base commander as our Colonel. Speaking of television, some of you might remember a famous 80's show about one of the meanest attack helicopters ever presented on screen. Well her heir will make an appearance. Lads and lasses, I hereby present the Bell 667 Airwolf!

**Model**: Bell 667 Airwolf

**Type**: Attack Helicopter

**Power** **Plant**: Twin Mangusta Ma2 Turbines equipped with turbo-thrust boosters

**Cruise** **Speed**: Helicopter: 220 km/h, 580 km/h in boosted mode

**Maximum** **Speed** Helicopter: 425.0 km/h, 800 km/h in boosted mode

**Armor** **Type**: Specialized epoxy composite armor, reinforced with boron and graphite fibres

**Armament (standard version)**

2 Rheinmetal Borsig Heavy Ultra Autocannons

1 Clan Omni Missile Rack

4 FN Large X-Pulse Lasers

2 Mauser Light Rotary Autocannons

**Manufacturer** **Prototype**: Dai Shung Heavy Industries

**Manufacturer** **Production version**: Warner Industries Special Products

**Location**: The prototype was built in a top secret facility on Schuyler, Draconis Combine. Warner Industries manufactures production versions (albeit only a half dozen per year) in Desert City on Kentares IV.

**Communications** **System**: Santini SD12

**Targeting** & **Tracking** **System**: Moffet Electra ESCOBAR 2

**Commentary on this helicopter**

**Ted Devlin** _"The _Airwolf_ is an urban legend come true. A very secret branch of the NSA, known as the Firm, originally constructed the original Bell_ _222_ _Airwolf_ _as a helicopter for covert operations. It should be fast enough to outrun any other helicopter, armed well enough to chew itself through whole armies and camouflaged enough to look like an executive helicopter. Since 1986 the requirements have shifted a bit: the Bell 667_ _Airwolf_ _that Dagger captured is still fast, but the focus is more on heavy weaponry and advanced electronics now.Still, it is a masterpiece of craftsmanship. The only real opponent I can think of is our own _Switchblade_. A dogfight between those two would be real treat wouldn't it?_

**Clifford Dagger **"_The_ Airwolf _has really stolen my heart ye know? I thoroughly enjoyed flying this lady every time. I even built me own version out of a wrecked Karnov after the jihad. It's not as fast and not as stealthy as the _Switchblade _but man what an incredible display of armaments: Heavy Ultra Autocannons, Light Rotary Autocannons, X-Pulse Lasers, Copperhead LRM's, Hellfire MRM's, Milan STRK packs, SunBurst Inferno Rockets. It's even capable of carrying nukes! –Sigh– I better stop talking before I get emotional. _


	12. Chapter 11: Le piège est tendu: the trap...

_Maybe there's a lottery committee somewhere deep underground, throwing a dice to decide what will happen on a day by day basis.Will you be Mercenary or Spy, Crook or Hero? – Matthew McFayden in "Spooks"_

_

* * *

_

_Imperial City, Luthien, Draconis March, 3062_  
  
Chow was finished reading through the first five pages of the report Warner had given him and looked up curiously to Warner. "Quite enjoyable lecture, but what dealings does this Emory have with my business?"  
  
"We believe Emory was employed by your esteemed counterpart Brandes from Hanwa. The plan was that both the camp and the offshore base would have been blown up. As you read just now, we ruined their plan by sheer luck. Emory was probably a failsafe to stall the deployment of the ships and hovercraft. Our people have interrogated him and found out about his employer. Actually, some of our people know him all too well. If you would read on..."  
  
Chow rolled his eyes, but nevertheless picked up the report again  
__

_

* * *

_

_Vallenar Base Floater 1, Guinee Province, Kentares IV, Draconis March_  
  
The best way to describe Offshore Base Floater 1 was to call it a crossbreed between half a standard Oil Platforms and the Mobile Offshore Bases the US Governement had been dreaming about in the 21st century. MOB's were originally used to service jetfighters and helicopters, but Vallenar had extended the use to hovercraft, conventional ships and even Mechs. Floater 1 was constructed from 6 specially revised oilrigs and contained a dock for hovercraft, a supply station for ships, a command module and a barracks. It also had 4 small 'mechbays which could house one mech each. Due to the extraordinary weights, the bays were placed on the edges of the base while the Command Module was seated right in the middle.  
  
Dagger was watching the base from a distance in his brand new toy. After the _Seafighters_ had returned to Conakry only John Jack and Rindel awaited them. They were both seated in their mechs and guarding a third Mech. "Your new price, Cliff." Jack announced over the comm. "Wanna take her for a spin?"  
  
"Did Kerensky found the Clans?" Dagger asked rhetorically. After 10 minutes of testing and explaining Dagger knew he was sitting in a very dangerous mech. It was called a _Blood Asp_ and made by Clan Star Adder. Their scientists took a _Kingfisher_ OmniMech as inspiration, replaced the normal engine with an XL version, downgraded some armor and slapped as much weaponry on her as they could find, most notably brand new laser techology. She carried two Heavy Large Lasers and two Heavy Lasers backed by two Gauss Rifles. To add some extra punch, a STRK-launcher had been fitted in as well. This mech was painted in standard Star Adder colors, black and deep blue. The most distinctive about the _Blood Asp_ were the two shoulder cannons. According to Jack, the last owner, a captured Star Commander, named the mech "Sidewinder" _An appropriate name, but for a behemoth like this it might not appropriate enough_ Dagger thought _Walking Nightmare might be more suitable._  
  
The bleep of his wrist-comm tore him back to reality. "This is Floater 1, we have you on screen, Venom Lead. Proceed as planned."  
  
As they approached Floater 1wading through the water, Dagger saw that the base more or less resembled an ant colony. Everyone was lending a hand repairing the damage done by the _Boghammer_ strike. The three surviving _Seafighters_ were already landed their in docks, the damaged ones were towed to land by tugs. Then he turned his head away and concentrated on stowing the Blood Asp in one of the bays.  
  
When Dagger, Rindel and Jack got out of their mechs and had met up with the others, Ffolkes ánd Ted Devlin came out to meet them. Devlin was now dressed in what Dagger had once called his "Miles Mayhem" outfit: a dark blue uniform of the US Air Force in the 21st century, decorated with some conflict badges and medals. He also cut his grey hair in a military style bebop cut. The only thing that remained was his Zapata moustache. "Well done, Intel just made the hideout where that last Bog headed for. They'll send a cleanup team to cleanse the area. Now please follow me. Someone wants to speak to us" was all he said.  
  
They were led to the briefing room where the tall, long-haired figure Ffolkes had spoken to earlier awaited them. The man stood up from his armchair, walked over to them and shook their hand. "Ladies, Gentlemen" he said in his high-pitched voice "My name is Death."  
  
All of them except Devlin and Ffolkes had a miffed expression on their face. Then the man suddenly smiled and said "Small d, e, Apostrophe, capital A, t, h: Henry de'Ath. I'm Friedrich Vallenars Chief of Intelligence. And I just had an interesting conversation with a certain Major Washington Emory. It seems like the situation around Desert City is not as clear as I thought before. It seems that Emory conspired with three _Seafighter_ Captains; Moxey from the _Carondelet_, Case from the _Benton_ and Falconer from the _Manassas_. Falconer was killed in the Conakry attack, Case has been arrested by Sergeant Cole and Moxey evaded arrest, taking the _Carondelet_ with him. Interviews with the crew from the _Benton_ let me to believe that he hid himself in the nearest hideout used by those merc groups that attacked Floater 1. I also learned something very interesting from Emory. It seems like some tensions have been rising between those merc groups. Their insertion was mediated in San Andreas by Asta Carlson, an employee of Executive Solutions, or ExSol. Anyone of heard of it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did" Vark answered. ExSol is the pride and joy of Christian Volkov. He calls himself a troubleshooter: he solves the troubles of the rich or famous. Would it be a wild guess if I suggested he might have contacted Belewa, Atiba and Umamgi?  
  
De'Ath nodded "In fact, Volkov contacted Umamgi's Outriders, who in turn talked Atiba and Belewa into helping him. But since the start of their campaign some nasty things happened. Although there are no confirmed reports, it seems like the Outriders have been harassing civvies. The powder keg exploded when one of these incidents turned into a bloodbath of My Lay proportions. When Belewa found out about that she sent one lance of medium mechs and wiped out the responsible patrol. Umamgi then cried out on Brandes' shoulder who took some drastic action. He took a few hostages in both regiments, including Oba Belewa's daughter and Sako Atiba's brother. If they ever wanted to see them again, Belewa and Atiba should cease to interfere with business which was not their concern."  
  
"Wouldn't it have been much easier ter simply dispose of them and get another team in place?" Dagger asked.  
  
"True, but according to my sources, a replacement team was not available on short notice, so that's why Brandes used the hostage trick. Anyways, Volkov decided he wants out of this contract and contacted us. We should send someone with Ffolkes to meet ms. Carlson in San Andreas…"  
  
"… and preferably that someone must be unknown to them, that's why ye brought us in." Rewdalf filled in the rest.  
  
De'Ath simply smiled "It's a matter of deciding who will be missed more."  
  
Dagger snorted "If yer talking about the mice or the snakes, we know that one already. What I want ter know is, who are the sources yer talking about?"  
  
"You don't need to know that Captain… yet. All you need to know is that they will contact ExSol, and a and that a meeting will be arranged between Colonel Ffolkes and Asta Carlson. My sources will oversee security and believe me, they are pro's when it comes to security.  
__

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere deep in the Rappahannock Mountains, Kentares IV, Draconis March_  
  
The chalet was quite an unusual appearance so deep in the mountains. It had an underground bunker that was once used as a hideout for Resistance troops and was situated on top of a hill, so anyone trying to lay siege or conquer it would have quite a hard time. In a spacey office on the first floor a man was sitting behind a desk. He was big, burly and distinguishable with his large grey beard. He was reading through some papers when an Asian woman walked in his room without knocking. He didn't even look up.  
  
"We got word Sir. They want us to set up the deal."  
  
The man removed his glasses and finally looked up. "Good Elizabeth. Inform the twins. They know what to do. And also inform Carla. I don't trust that amphibian Volkov"  
  
"Will do sir. There's still one thing…"  
  
The man grunted "If you mean that overgrown bee with a propeller, what does Warner call it again?"  
  
"A Bell 667 _Airwolf_ sir"  
  
"Hrpmh.. Warner informed me this _Airwolf_ should be relayed to his employees whenever possible. I wonder why. Their _Switchblade_ choppers seem capable enough."  
  
"Should I look into the matter sir?"  
  
"Not yet, Elizabeth. We don't want to attract too much attention."  
__

_

* * *

_

_San Andreas, Guinee Province, Kentares IV, Draconis March_  
  
Since the end of hostilities on Kentares, normal life was slowing picking up the pace again. Which meant that every club, pub or whorehouse in San Andreas had restored their original status and opened up again. Enough soldiers, mercenaries and other folk to entertain, let's make a nice buck out of that. Before, during and after the conflict the city of San Andreas had been considered as the Dry Tortugas of the 31st century. It seemed like war had never laid so much as a finger on the city at all.  
  
The Wild Bunch Bar was thé meeting point for every important figure in the city: politicians, military, the underworld, all came to mingle here. _"Seems like nothing changed at all"_ Colonel Rufus Excalibur Ffolkes thought aloud.  
  
He had used his contacts in the Wild Bunch before the war often enough, when he still commanded Ffolkes Fusiliers, a merc unit paid for by Vallenar. Among them were sleazy underworld bosses dealing out favors ánd collecting debts, fixers who intermediated jobs for anyone who could afford them and of course, politicians who had some work to be done with a "hands-on approach". Ffolkes contact was from the second category.  
  
Accompanying him were Dagger and Rewdalf, disguised as bodyguards. Rewdalf demonstrated his excellent disguise abilities again: his hair was neatly cut and dyed white blond. With a smoking and a throatmike plus some shades he looked like a Secret Service man. Dagger was also in smoking, but he had had a lot of trouble finding one in his size. In the end Ffolkes' regular bodyguard helped out there. He also provided Dagger with mirror shades to hide his eye patch. Everyone was armed with at least one handgun. In fact, Dagger and Rewdalf both carried enough weaponry to scare off a helicopter carrier, so Ffolkes was forced to bribe the security guard. Lucky for him the man wasn't greedy.  
  
Inside Ffolkes sought his way to a few booths in the back, Dagger and Rewdalf in tow. They sat themselves in one of them and looked around. Ffolkes pointed at another booth, where a stately dressed woman in her forties and a man who looked slightly like a bullfrog were talking. The man was obviously doing his best to win the woman over. "According ter the look on her face he's trying a bit too hard" Rewdalf mumbled. Ffolkes smiled "The woman is our contact, Asta Carlson. We better interfere before she…"  
  
Too late. Carlson picked up a coffee cup and emptied it in the man's lap. He gave a yelp and hissed "You'll pay for that, ". In that moment, a lot happened at the same time. A burly man worked his way towards the booth and tried to seize Carlson, but she threw her plate at him and performed a dragon fist punch which sent him keeling over a table. A second bodyguard came barging in, but this time Dagger reacted by lashing out with his foot and tripping the man. Rewdalf didn't pull out one but two Desert Eagle handguns and pointed them straight at Carlson's agitated conversation partner.  
  
Ffolkes stared at the strange tableau and smiled at Asta. "Interesting situation we've got here don't you think?" Rewdalf chuckled. "Do yeh know who this tube is I'm pointin' me guns at, Colonel?"  
  
Ffolkes snorted "As a matter of fact I do. Hamish Clark, former politician, thrown out of the Senate because of a very nasty affair with a known prostitute. Now he's earning a decent paycheck at the Hanwa Bank. May I ask what your dealings with this man are, miss Carlson?"  
  
Carlson scoffed "He wanted me to tell him who I was mediating for. Probably because he wants to run back to daddy Brandes and tell him about it, just to earn a raise for his ruined suit."  
  
Ffolkes nodded coughed "We'll deal with business after when we got rid of this garbage. Could you two arrange that. If they make trouble, just deal with it as usual"  
  
Dagger nodded and answered in the most posh English accent he had. "We will take care of it". He picked up one of the guards and walked off. The man tried to struggle, but Dagger simply tapped him on the head "I have never known a man who was able to live without his head" he growled. Rewdalf beckoned Clark and the other man to follow.  
  
When they threw them out through the emergency door, Clark didn't waste any time and walked off. His bodyguards followed. "I hope it was worth it boss" one of them said.  
  
"You're not the only one. Cleaning this suit will cost me more C-Bills than I can afford. Oh well. It's up to the others now."  
  
"What do you think they'll do to them boss?"  
  
"If everything goes as planned, Asta will lead them to Volkov's hq. What happens there is on their head. If they get the message they will be escorted off-planet. If not we've got a clean-up job to do." Clark took out a communication set and pushed a few buttons. When he had a connection, he spoke "Done, Asta made contact and we did our little performance. Oscar material I tell you."  
  
A screeching, transformed voice answered "In that case you are done, Clark. You will be paid for your services as usual." A click sounded when the connection was broken.  
  
"I hope it's enough for the suit" Clark muttered.  
  
On the roof on the Wild Bunch Bar, two floors above Clark, someone had recorded the entire conversation on a wristcomm system. The figure (due to the ninja-style outfit is was impossible to see whether it was a man or a woman) pressed a button and a familiar face appeared. "This is Ghost 1 to Whistler. You were right about those tossers. Clark and Carlson pulled off a drama act to make sure they were coming in. No doubt there's a trap waiting."  
  
"Good Miss Benedict. You know what to do. The twins will watch over Colonel Ffolkes, should there be any problems. The fate of Mister Dagger and Mister McAllister rests in your hands. I have no doubt they will be able to take care of themselves, but take action when necessary. Just don't burn everything down like last time."  
  
Carla Benedict giggled behind her mask "Oh, too bad, but I'll make sure no unforeseen problems arise. I still remember what they did to that last bugger. He was lucky they didn't put him in a wheelchair. Ghost 1 out."

_

* * *

_


	13. Chapter 12: A Simple Plan

CHAPTER 12: A simple plan

"_There's only one thing to do when your opponent holds all the aces, kick over the table" _Dean Martin

* * *

ExSol HQ , Echo County, Kentares IV, Draconis March, 3062 

Dagger and Rewdalf had been sitting in the mess hall of ExSol HQ for five minutes and he already noticed something was brewing. The trip to get here went uneventful, although Dagger more or less sensed that they were followed. Whenever he looked out of the window of the limousine, there was nothing in sight, but on one occasion he heard a faint whine. When he sat down again Rewdalf gave him with a questioning look. "Be on yer guard" Dagger whispered without moving his lips. "This could get ugly". Rewdalf simply nodded.

When they arrived, Dagger got another warning about this meeting. The base was guarded like it was Fort Knox with roadblocks, machinegun nests, elevated sniper positions and a large contingent of ExSol Troopers. "As this is supposed to be top secret, we raised the level of security to yellow alert. In case Brandes decides to come crash the party if Clark tells him" Asta explained. Dagger nodded "_It also guarantees we won't leave in a hurry. Not with a .50 Sniper Rifle pointed between yer eyes". _He thought

"Colonel Ffolkes, if you would follow me to meet Mr. Volkov. Your bodyguards can wait in the cantina. Ffolkes, who had been fiddling with a PDA, nodded and walked away. As he passed Dagger he quickly slipped a small note in Daggers hand. As Rewdalf and Dagger walked towards the cantina, he read the note "Stay alert!" _So Ffolkes noticed it too_.

Ffolkes followed Asta Carlson to the Main Hall entrance, where a guard awaited them behind a table. At that point she turned around to say something, but Ffolkes stepped past her, pulled out a small MAT SMG and a stilleto and placed it on the table. "Standard Procedure nr. 12: hand over your weapons before you let unknown people speak to any high person in the chain of command. Before you ask how I knew, it was ME who invented that rule. A pity the patent is still pending." After that he walked through the door without looking back, while Carlson followed with a scowl on her face.

As Ffolkes entered the next room, he saw a small man with a rat-like face sitting behind a desk. Next to him was a man dressed in standard combat outfit, holding a gun in his hand. On the floor before him a tall man with silvery hair was lying on the ground, groaning in pain and clutching his knee. "Ouch, it looks like I stumbled into a palace revolt here."

Rat-face sneered "Not quite, Mr Ffolkes, but I had to teach my former boss the error of his ways. May I introduce myself. My name is Harald Shulman, new head of Execution Solutions, and this is…"

Ffolkes sneered back "Please, don't tell me, we probably won't find anything on you through Wolfnet, ROM or any other secret service for that matter because you got that name from the Guinee Province Phone Book. I think I know you two clowns. You, (he pointed at Shulman) are indeed Volkov's subordinate and I saw you (he pointed at the gun toting henchman) on a wanted poster a few weeks ago. Wanted for high treason during the Lyran occupation. I only know your codename: Wechsler. This so-called meeting was just a set-up to… how did you put it again.? Teach us the error of our ways?" Ffolkes snorted "I can't think of anything more serious or anything more annoying!"

'Wechsler' exploded "How the heck did you know that? Who told you what we were gonna do. And how did you.."

"QUIET!!" 'Shulman' snapped. "Keep your trap shut, or you will give everything away. Was he searched for weapons?"

Carlson answered "He handed them over nice and smoothly, and that worries me. He probably has backup somewhere."

"No problem, everyone is on yellow alert. Now those bodyguards. What were there names again?

Carlson pulled out a folder "According to the files we recovered they are Ørn Hallgrimm and Gator McKluskey. Hallgrimm is an former Diamond Shark, but he turned solahma very soon, because of a severe eye trauma. How he ended up here I don't know, probably because he was captured in some backwater brawl with pirates or something. McKluskey grew up around in here in the Okeefenokee Swamp. He tried to apply for the armed forces, but was turned down due to his lack of height. They started their own security company and were hired repeatedly by Vallenar. Impressed Mr Ffolkes?"

"Very" Ffolkes grinned and began fiddling with his PDA again. "In fact, you proved my 'canary-trap' to catch hackers roaming around in our computer network is operating perfectly. You were only able to dig up the garbage files I planted in the fileserver you tried to access. I led you around like a cow on a nosering, missy."

Carlson's face reddened considerably "God, you're irritating, colonel. You're probably one of those people who can complete a newspaper crossword puzzle in ten minutes!"

Ffolkes answered in an indignant tone "I beg your pardon!? I've NEVER taken TEN minutes for that garbage."

"Laugh while you still can Ffolkes. Your lackeys will be taken care of… now." Shulman had pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A wall panel slided open and revealed a small holotank, projecting the cantina.

* * *

915 metres above ExSol HQ 

While Ffolkes was trying hard to irritate his audience and Dagger and Rewdalf were about to be 'taken care of', someone above them had recorded everything just said in that room, and considerably more. The faint sounds Dagger had heard was from a low-and-slow flying _Airwolf_ attack helicopter. Although she used engine mufflers and rotor dampeners, the engineers at Dai Shung Heavy Industries were unable to find a way of concealing the distinct whine the turbochargers made. Although she was powerful enough to toy around with a few Mechs, and fast enough to scare of a squadron of aerospace assets, but now her mission was to scout and report. Apart from an impressive weapons display and numerous stealth and anti-radar options, she also held a battery of camera's, microphones and a flash traffic unit that could send an receive audio and video data sent from a remote device… like Ffolkes' PDA. The feedback was sent to two receiving stations: a chalet in the Rappahannock Mountains and the ODH on Mount Vinson.

In Mount Vinson, Lieutenant Roger Whatney was typing furiously on the console before him, watching four monitors at the same time. One projected the flightpath of Airwolf shown by one of the camera's on the hull of the helicopter, nr. 2 showed Molly Farrell, who piloted the chopper, the third one showed the man in the chalet sitting behind his desk. The fourth showed footage from Ffolkes PDA ."Looks like a palace revolt indeed, old chap. Time to warn the Ghost-team, Molly."

Molly Farrell's answer was a bit terse "Tell me again, Lieutenant, why did you need to put my life on the line here if you have quite a truckload of satellites you can aim in this direction?"

"Because flight lieutenant, the only satellite available now is Lara Croft, capable enough to record extreme close-up footage, but I can only get the general picture with her. Sarah Parker is the only satellite that can record conversations and such, but she's up for a half year check-up. So as we need to get closer for more accurate assessments, it was your turn now. As for putting your life on the line, I think Airwolf is no lamb to the slaughter. Are the Ghosts in position?"

"They are" the man in the chalet said. "A cute idea to name your sats after gamebabes. You know, we could have used those space toys on a few occasions. Care to tell me where you got that Immortal Warrior chopper? Molly would be too proud to tell you, but she's a bit curious about the new owners. Personally, I think this thing is just another mantis eating it's way through someone's budget."

Whatney chuckled "A bit of luck that some people in Dai Shung Ltd thought the same. She was a top secret from their Heavy Industries division. Apparently a contract for a chopper fast enough to toy with aerospace fighters and powerful enough to give a medium lance a run for its money. We had a man on the inside and who informed us about the unusual combo of jet-engines with a rotor system. After a test flight the board decided not to continue production because the costs were astronomic. Warner clearly thought the benefits outweighed the bill. Now let's get serious. Is everything set?"

Molly Farrell just nodded "I hope you got a bucket of popcorn with you mr. Whatney, because there's no friggin' way this will ever be shown on a holovid"

* * *

Dagger almost immediately noticed the mounting tension when they walked in the cantina. _"Like hunting dogs waiting to pounce"_ he thought. Dagger noticed the bartender, a big man with a scarred face who called out: "If y'all would be so kind to gimme your weapons. We don't like surprises." He also noticed a few men in the back getting up. _Probably thinking we won't cooperate eh?_ "Of course" he said and took out his Automag and a standard K-Bar knife and placed them on the bar. Rewdalf grinned and put down both of his Desert Eagle handguns. "All contributions donated with pleasure" he said in a drawling voice "By the way, do you lads serve any ginger ale here? " 

That was five minutes ago. In the meantime Dagger had been checking out the occupants of the bar. They all looked like hardened street thugs. Strong, burly and eager to pick a fight. Someone switched on a radio, which blared out rockmusic.

Suddenly a light on Dagger's wristcom flashed in morse code: long-long-short, short-long-short. _GR, as in Get Ready. _Without moving his lips Dagger whispered "How many weapons did you count". Rewdalf gulped down his ginger ale and whispered back. "They all carry knives and there's enough stuff here to use to clobber us with. Besides, I have a few holdout weapons left. What now?"

"Wait. They need a go signal before they get into gear."

"What are you buggers whispering about eh?" someone shouted. Rewdalf turned around and answered the man "Are you looking for trouble mate? Because you should know it ain't decent to interrupt a man when he's getting drunk." To Dagger's amusement the man didn't really know how to continue. He clearly had prepared a little opening line, but Rewdalf had blocked him up. "Oh purrlease, if you two have got problems go finish it somewhere else will you?" he said in an angry tone. Rewdalf nodded and walked away. Three rednecks followed him in the adjacent storage room. Another yokel took Rewdalf's place, clearly trying to look intimidating with his sleeveless shirt which showed two tattooed arms as thick as Virginia Hams.

The man was trying to start his little "pick-a-fight speech", but Dagger wasn't really listening. In fact, he heard a totally different voice in his head. In his "after ComStar" days, his father and Ted Devlin introduced him to an instructor called Ayneurian "Nye" Weller, a small Welshman whose specialty was unarmed combat and whose most favourite hobby was picking bar fights.

"_When you ever get in a situation in a bar, there are a few things to consider. First, look for weapons. Mostly people either bribe security or"donate" some hardware to get in a bar without being searched, but they always try to keep a knife or a holdout gun. Do so too, you might need it. Never, ever use your fists unless you're skilled in boxing. Heads are a lot harder than yer knuckles, so to hit back with your flat hands. In your case that's even better, because your hands have the size of dustbin lids Also, it's smart enough to use martial arts, but only stick to punching and throwing. Don't try any kicks; that's like begging to lose, because ye throw yerselve off balance. Whenever you can, use objects like bottles, chair legs or a whole chair as a weapon. But your best bet is the billiard. In a bar fight, the billiard is a weapons locker. A collection of large billiard-balls, made from ivory or hardened plastic can be excellent for throwing, but one of the best weapons is a billiard cue. I know, in the fights on the holovids you see them breaking up with ease, but not in the real world. In a real fight a billiard cue has enough force to crack some heads and enough range to keep your opponents at bay."_

Dagger was torn back to reality when he heard a series of loud thumps come from the other room. It sounded there were twenty men fighting and not just four. The barman just turned up the volume on the radio to drown out the noise:

_Tied to the tracks and the trains fast coming, _

_Tied to the wing with the engine running_

_You say that this wasn't in your plan_

_Don't mess around with the Demolition Man_

The yokel grinned when he heard the ruckus "Ya hear that? That's my boys doing in your colleague. You won't recognise him when he…"

Dagger banged his fist on the table and barked loudly "By the Kerenskys stop yacking will you? What in blazes are you trying to do, talk me to death? You want to fight me, do you surat? So follow me outside if you can!" Dagger got up and walked to the door. In the mirror behind the bar he saw the yokel and two more of his cronies following him. He also noticed the bartender grabbing hold of something, probably a baseball bat.

_Tied to a chair and the bomb is ticking_

_The situation is not of your picking_

_You say that this wasn't in your plan_

_Don't mess around with the Demolition Man_

Then he walked past the billiard. In a fluent motion he picked up the white ball, turned around and flung it at the yokel behind him. The ball hit him on forehead and the man fell down as if hit by a bullet -_One_-. With his left hand he grabbed a cue and swung it down like a scythe. The second man was fast enough to block the blow with his arm, which broke on impact. Dagger swung the cue again and hit him on the other arm, sending the man down yowling in pain -_Two_-. He sensed someone coming up behind him and gave a vicious elbow punch. A cracking sound and a thump notified him of a broken nose and another thug out cold -_Three_-. The last man in front of him tried to lunge at him, but Dagger punched him hard in the stomach with the cue. When the man bent double, he punched the cue forwards again and hit him right in the face -_Four_-.

_(I'm a) Walking nightmare, an arsenal of doom_

_I kill conversations as I walk into a room_

_I'm a three lined whip, I'm a sort of thing they ban_

_I'm a walking disaster, I'm a Demolition Man_

The four henchmen in the back came forward to surround Dagger and two more came out from behind the counter. One of them had a whiskey bottle, the other wore gloves with a slab of lead. The barman himself remained behind his counter, but he indeed carried a wooden baseball bat; the only weapon that could match Dagger's cue in range and effectiveness. "An impressive performance, Mr. Halgrimm, but I gotta ask you to hand over that cue, coz your still outnumbered."

Dagger smiled amiably "Of course, that is, if you still want me to after you looked over there" and he pointed at the open door of the storage room. Rewdalf was sitting on the ground clutching an submachinegun, with the three tugs who had accompanied him all dead. Everyone hesitated, except for the boxer, who lunged at Dagger. The poor man could just as well try to punch through a concrete wall. He hit the half breed elemental three times, without significant effect. Dagger hit him once with his flat hand, sending the man flying through the bar mirror in an adjacent room _–Five-_ One other henchman tried to make a run for it, but then a figure in a ninja-style suit literally launched himself through the hole in the wall made by the last assailant and felled the man with a vicious blow on his head. The barman shrugged and came out from behind his counter and handed over his bat to the ninja. The other henchmen still hesitated. Dagger sighed and said "We could beat y'all to a pulp like the rest of yer crew, but I don't think it's worth the trouble." Dagger dropped the cue, picked up his Automag from the bar again. Then he asked Rewdalf "You alright?"

Rewdalf grinned as he struggled to get up "I hit the largest one in the nose; the bone penetrated his brain, or whatever he had up there. Then Secret Agent Man over there dropped in and pummelled the rest around long enough fer me ter grab my Krikow Machinegun. I then kindly finished them off. What the hell is this anyway: a guns 'n ammo exhibiton on tour?"

Dagger walked into the room and picked up a heavy Breda Moscetto Machinegun "Could be. I heard this Volkov lad is mad about anything to do with weaponry. Looks like you walked right into the historical weapons locker." He slung the Moscetto over his shoulder and picked up an Enfield-DeLisle sniper rifle "Why oh why did I leave my MPG in the other suit?" he mumbled

Meanwhile the 'ninja' helped Rewdalf stand up. Then she pulled of her face mask and said "I am NOT Secret Agent Man, Mr. McCluskey. I'm referred to as Ghost 1, but you can also call me Carla. Are there any explosives littered around in those lockers, Mr. Halgrimm?"

Dagger didn't immediately reply as he controlled a fit of laughter _Ouch, that canary-trap in Ffolkes' fileserver IS necessary. _ "Nope, only this PIAT SRM-launcher, but I still have exactly what we need" Dagger finally said and pulled a small package from his pocket. "A few small PlasticPac charges. Good fer any diversion or just yer common hole in the wall. If you brought any backup along, better tell them to come crash a party." Carla nodded and used her wristcomm.

------------------------------------

Outside, approximately 400 metres from the first checkpoint, 5 kms before the base entrance, a large tanker car was parked . The original driver was nowhere to be seen, but a bulky, bald man was leaning against the opened bonnet and smoking a cigarette. Suddenly a radio chirped. The man grabbed it and spoke four words. Then he turned towards a bush and whispered "Denny, stop wa'ever yer doin'. It's time!"

An identical man appeared , wiping his bloodied hands clean on a towel. "Aw, shite Donny, I was just beginnin' to enjoy meself. Usual routine then?"

"Same as it ever was in training. Molly clears the way, we barge in. And remember, careful not to…

"Yeah right, I bloody know. Try not to kill any of our "guests", or Ffolkes ánd Whistler will be very mad."

Suddenly the sounds of autocannonfire and laser discharges were heard and the ground shook as a missile slammed in the checkpoint building. A black shadow swooped over, screeching like a banshee.

"Our call, let's go". Both men got in the truck and drove pass the ruins. Hundred meters further _Airwolf_ made short work of another checkpoint. Although the machinegunners managed to fire a few salvo at the helicopter, Molly veered away and dodged most of the bullets. Then she cut loose with her RAC's, reducing the nest to rubble." This is almost TOO easy" she taunted over the radio. Could anyone give me challenge?"

The twins chuckled "Be careful what you wish for, Molly. Be very careful what you wish for" They both said in unision.

* * *

And that's number twelve. The lyrics I used in the barfight are from "Demolition Man" by Sting. Well, back to the Word-processor again, because this "simple plan" still needs an outcome. A few lines every day make another chapter in.... due time  



	14. Chapter 13: Bad Wolf, part 1

Excerpt from a Dai Shung technicians' diary

"_A frequently asked question about prototype 667 is:"How fast does this Vtol go?" Management ordered us not to reveal the true capabilities of prototype 667. So, we mostly quoted a doctored TRO which downplays her capabilities gravely. We all had a very awkward moment when a starting PR-representative once revealed 667's true speed on a weapons show. Luckily, no-one took her seriously._

_Yorkshire Dales, England, Terra, 3081_

"On the day I was born, the nurses all got around. And they gazedin wide wonder,at the joy they had found. The head nurse spoke up, and said "leave this one alone." She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone." Colonel Willard looked up irritated from his paperwork. Not that he didn't like George Thorogood & the Destroyers, but Franco Petretti's singing voice sounded like someone was dragging a rusty piece of iron over a gravel road. The 'perpetrator' opened the door and chose to ignore Dodd's indignant look. Instead, he sat down in a chair and asked "Alright, Dodd. Whaddayawant?"

Dodd stayed silent for a few moments and then handed over the papers he was scribbling in "Read this. The latest mischief of my dear brother."

As Franco started reading his amazement grew with every line. The production company that created the immensely popular holovid-series Immortal Warrior had contacted Harold Whistler (who used his codename as a surname now) because they needed "something big" for their next few episodes. They had gotten wind of Whistler's most prized possession: a Bell HX-1 _Airwolf Mk2_.

"Are you implying he gave them permission ter use Airwolf 2?"

Dodd shook his head "He only gave them permission to take a look at her and maybe have a test flight with the two stars of the latest series as a passenger. But alas his pilot didn't show up, and now one of those … ac-tors (he made the word sound like an insult), who, by the way is a complete idiot named Blaze MacSwain, tries to trick Whistler into flying Airwolf himself. YOU have to get over there now and do some damage-control. I informed Clinton on the matter already and I even got lucky. Turns out General Ffolkes was paying him a visit when Maillaux knocked on his door, so he tagged along. They're at the Grunt & Poleward near Allerton Lake. Where the old airstrip used to be."

Petretti stared at Dodd for a minute and then got up "I got to hand it ter ye, Dodd. Working fer you is never boring, even if you quit a decade ago."

_Grunt & Poleward Pub, Allerton Lake, Yorkshire Dales, England, Terra_

A chilling northwind blew over Allerton Airfield. From the windows of the pub, which was sighted next to an abandoned airbase, visitors normally had an impressive sight on it, but now that sight was taken by a black helicopter parked on the grass. The handful of visitors present were not offended by that. The bartender had recognized three of them instantly. One was General Rufus Excalibur Ffolkes, former military advisor of Prime Minister Karl Sonntag of Kentares IV and honorary commander of Ffolkes' Fusiliers, a merc unit operating system-wide. The other two were holovid-stars Blaze McSwain and Katriona "Mirage" Brennan. Both of them were starring in "Immortal Warrior: Next Generation" as pilots of aerospace assets and helicopters. The Bartender didn't know the other three. One of them was called Whistler and he was dressed in a fine white suit and walked with the support of a cane. He was accompanied by his secretary, an Asian looking woman called Elizabeth. The last one was a shaggy man known as Clinton Dagger, who wore a torn camo jacket, and a cap with the words "Demolition Man". Clinton Dagger didn't enter the pub as the others, but stayed outside and appeared to be inspecting the helicopter. Whistler asked for a quiet room where he could dictate some messages to his secretary, and the other drank a pint and then walked outside, bickering about some sort of helicopter stunt.

Then another visitor walked in. "Excuse me, I'm looking fer Whistler." The tender,experienced in recognising trouble,only pointed at the backroom.

Petretti tiptoed over to the door and slowly opened the door. Whistler was sitting in a chair, back towards him and Elizabeth, was typing messages he dictated on a note-putter. When she saw Petretti, she smiled, but Petretti hushed her, took over the note-putter from her and mouthed "Coffee"

Elizabeth barely controlled a fit of laughter and quickly got out the door, while Whistler was still dictating:

"You can be sure that I will get into this matter… no, make that .. I will get to the bottom of this matter. Yes, that should do." Then he turned his chair around and saw Pettretti scribbling away. He almost jumped through the ceiling. "Jesus!"

Petretti chuckled "Should that be with yours sincerely or with my regards?"

"None of 'em you big oaf!" Whistler laughed and shook Petretti's hand. "Well, I admit it, we're in over our heads."

"Meaning, YOU are in over yer head and now ye need Willard, me, Rufus, thecavalryand all the king's menter get ye out again."

"Well, all would be well if it wasn't for that idiot McSwain. Claims he's been training for years on his role, flying Vtols and such. If he only knew a quarter about Airwolf, he would hide himself in his trailer and never come out again, because according to my sources he only trained a few months and then decided he knew enough. Mirage is a different matter. Elizabeth checked her files a tad bit better than my brother."

Elizabeth came in again with a coffee-tray. "We found a reference to an aerospace squadron that flew support for special operations. She was on that unit for three years and has been flying aerospace-assets for another 5 years. I also checked with my contacts in the production company: they didn't know she was a pilot at all. McSwain picked her because she had a cute face."

Petretti pondered on Elizabeth's words and said "Are you lot suggesting, what I think you are suggesting?"

Whistler smiled like a shark "It would of course be very sad, but also very convenient if Blaze McSwain met some misfortune that would force him out of this project. I'll leave this up to your imagination. Let's go out and meet the Bell HX-1 _Airwolf MK2._

When Whistler, Elizabeth and Petretti walked out the door, they heard McSwains loud, somewhat winy voice "You can't do that to me. I trained five years for this role. I learned to fly _Sea Sparrows_ and _Loach_ Choppers. I even flew a _Karnov_ Cargo chopper. I'm the star, dammit, and I know how to fly a lousy helicopter."

Ffolkes interjected "It's not a lousy helicopter, Blaze. It's _Airwolf_!"

Blaze just scoffed at his words "Mr. Ffolkes, I've seen her. She's a mean looking bird, I'll go that far. But whatever esoteric name you pin on it, it's still a slow, overgrown egg-beater, like any other VTOL!"

"I will make you eat those words when Franco has flown a couple of rounds with you. Let's see if you still think of her as slow when he's halfway through with you." Ffolkes calmly observed

Mirage laughed at this "He must be a good pilot, if he can get Blaze scared."

"No he is not". Clinton Dagger answered "He is not a good pilot, he is a great pilot, and I should know, cause I was the good-for-nothing sumbitch teacher for 15 years!" When Mirage looked closer, she saw Clinton shouted the last words over his shoulder, as he saw Petretti, Whistler and Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

Franco Petretti smiled and shouted ina mock-angry voice "Already gossiping about me again, old man? Didn't know I was such a danger to you."

"Well, I just want to warn them because I know just about how dangerous you can be sonny boy" Clinton Dagger yelled back. "All your three last postings in that COMstar WOMBAT of yours got a can of woopass opened on them when you were stationed there: Karachuk, Hvammsfjördur and even Monte Carlo! It was only supposed as a bleeding Washout, not an end with a bang!"

When he caught Mirage's questioning look Clinton said "Franco served a few years in COMstar. When they throw someone out, but are too afraid to say it to his face, they give him "Washout Lane", three uninteresting positions in backwaters, as a closing mark on an already stained résumé. But alas Franco ran into some kind of trouble in every posting."

Mirage walked up to Franco and shook his hand " Pleased too meet an expert, Mr. Petretti. I don't know about Karachuk or Hvammsfjördur, but I wouldn't call Monte Carlo a backwater."

Petretti started laughing. "Erm, that was a slight mistake from Human Resource Management. They intended ter send me to Montes Claros, but someone must have thought it was spelled wrong, so they added me ter the regiment stationed in Monte Carlo. And I still got away well enough after that mess, didn't I, old man?"

Clinton sniggered, a deep 'hu-hu-hu' sound that came from deep in his chest "Oh sure you did, sonny boy, almost three lightyears away, almost a dozen systems away. How long are you going to bore me to death with your existence?"

"As long as it takes ter find out what the designers have maltreated on the Lady in the time that I was searching half Terra for your sorry backside" Petretti said lightly and walked over to the helicopter.

Mirage, Whistler and Ffolkes started laughing, and Blaze looked a bit sour. "Why can a Comstar dropout fly this thing, and not me?"

Clinton turned his famous malevolent stare on Blaze, who froze upon impact "Because YOU are PRETENDING to be an ace on choppers and VTOLS, Franco is. You are PRETENDING to have a sixth sense for aerial combat. Franco HAS a sixth, a seventh and even an eighth sense for any type of combat. You are PRETENDING to be a ruthless mercenary. Franco never pretended being a ruthless merc, he bloody WAS for 25 years. And let me tell you something, Mister Movie Star. You do look good on-screen, I will go that far, but that is not enough to handle THIS lady. Someone who flew five months in Sea Sparrows (Blaze turned even paler when Clinton said that) CAN and WILL NOT be flying a chopper capable of more than Mach 1! You should be happy to ride along as a passenger." Clinton stopped his tirade as he saw Petretti getting in the cockpit of Airwolf 2. "I cannot stop you from trying to talk him into it, but I doubt if he would listen." And then he walked off togreet anapproaching truck, which contained half a dozen of Franco's techs.

Mirage looked at Blaze and said somewhat sarcastically "I'm surprised you didn't threaten to file a lawsuit", but then she noticed how pale Blaze had gone. "Mach 1? That monstrosity can tackle MACH 1?" he mumbled.

_ExSol HQ , Echo County, Kentares IV, Draconis March, 3062 _

Inside Shulmans room everyone had watched the barfight and aftermath with growing concern, except for Volkov and Ffolkes who were quite enjoying themselves. Two guards armed with pistols were keeping an eye one them.

Ffolkes sniggered as he saw Dagger mow around with a billiard cue. "Too bad you didn't pick anything stronger, 'Shulman'. Are they hired thugs from around here or are they your own? In either case, I'm gravely disappointed."

Wechsler couldn't control his temper "Enough of this. I don't care what our orders say, I will…"

"WECHSLER!" Shulman shouted. Then Volkov, who had been sitting on the floor turned to Ffolkes and said ruefully "As Wechsler just tried to say, Brandes doesn't want you or your Fusiliers anywhere around here. He said he didn't want any other units in on this mess. I thought otherwise after those bloodbaths and the hostage situation, so I was prepared to turn it over to you, or anyone else interested. Only Delacroix (Shulman stiffened when he heard his real name) and Wechsler mutinied and decided to give you a once-over as they called it."

Suddenly a series of explosions, muffled screams and machinegunfire interrupted the conversation.

"We have to interrupt our conversation, but it's wise to get out of here before Ffolkes people catch us here." Asta said and ran for the door with Delacroix in tow. Barely were they through, or the right side wall collapsed as something rammed right through it. Ffolkes was quick enough to step back and pull Volkov away and Wechsler jumped backwards, but one of the guards got hit by the thing and disappeared in a pile of rubble. A large dust cloud blocked everyones view and a submachinegun opened fire, mowing down the other guard. Wechsler dove in cover. As the dust settled Ffolkes tried to wipe his uniform clean and overlooked the carnage "Dennis and Donald Beasley!" he then thundered. "Where in blazes were you when we did NOT need you?"

Somewhere in the pile of rubble a loud voice was heard. "We was waiting for the word. Well, we got the word, and off we go. Oops, I think we hit someone Donny!"

"Is it Ffolkes, Danny?" someone else shouted

"Nope, because if he was, I wouldn't be talking to him would I?"

Ffolkes sighed heavily "Have you seen my two employees, Dennis?"

"You mean the Giant and the Dwarf? Carla phoned us to tell they're ok…

…in fact, it was them who told us to ram through the wall. As a diversion ya know?"

"He's right Ffolkes" Rewdalf's voice said. "I said to the twins and Molly to "attract some attention", so we could deal with some demolition work . How was I to know that they were planning to demolish something themselves? Oh well, the outcome still is the same. The only disadvantage is we have to dig you out of your own vehicle. Stand back everyone."

And then the tanker car the Beasley twins had used to ram the building was dragged backwards by something. When Ffolkes was able to see through the hole, he saw a large brick shaped vehicle on six enormous wheels towing the tanker away. The Beasley twins had managed to clamber out once they cleared the hole. Suddenly Rewdalfs' head popped out of the top hatch "This, Ffolkes, is a _Vulkan _APC. Steiner troops probably left it here, and Volkov over there made a mobile commandpost outta her. She carries a large flamethrower up front, and a Clan Gauss Rifle on top. The wheels are probably bullet proof, armor is summat thicker than normal. An ugly brute, but she gets the job done."

When Rewdalf finally squeezed himself through the hatch, Ffolkes and the others had difficulties in keeping a straight face. Apart from his two Desert Eagles and a Krikow Smg, Rewdalf also carried a PIAT SRM-launcher and a riotgun. "It's quite remarkable you're still able to walk with all that weaponry, Rewdalf." Ffolkes laughed. The Beasley twins were also grinning.

Rewdalf frowned "Well, Dagger luckily kept that Breda machinegun for himself, or else I would have fallen over a few times. He's still playing silly buggers with some of your troops at the motorpool, Mr Volkov. And Carla has conjured up an attack-chopper to help us with the bigger stuff."

"Yeah, that's our doing." Dennis Beasley said "Whistler thought you lads could use a hand…

…so he sent us all in" Donald finished

Rewdalf stared at the twins with a questioning look. "Whistler?"

Ffolkes filled him in "Whistler is the name De'Ath's 'source' uses. He's some bigwig merc who worked with him before, as far as he knows. He tried to find out more, but alas for him Whistler has kept quite schtumm about his identity. Thanks to my contacts I found out he recruits his personnel mostly from maximum security stockades all over the Inner Sphere or takes them over from crashed and burned projects of Mega Corporations. He also tends to use women for his line of work. Is that because…."

"Well, it's not because he likes a harem around him" Dennis answered the unspoken question. "It's because of an article on espionage he once read. In the 20th Century Cold War Period the KGB had what they call "The Sparrow School" where they taught …."

"…female recrutes to use their "talents" to gather intelligence." Donald took over "Whistler took that one step further and created a small elite unit capable of …

" … executing all sorts Black Ops missions, and yes, most of them are women." Dennis finished.

Carla Benedict interrupted over the radio "Could y'all please get here and save the talking? We could use the cavalry here!"

-----

Dagger fired off a thunderous burst with his Breda machinegun and dove in cover. He cursed himself again for NOT bringing his MPG to the fray. Not that he couldn't find enough weaponry for himself or Carla, or ammo for that matter. Apart from the machinegun and a Delisle sniperrifle he found a Mauser 712 SchnellFeuerPistole that used Backstop Gas Expansion Bullets, and a few extra speedloaders and clips for his Automag Revolver and the Berretta 93RS rapid-fire pistol he carried in a holdout. Carla had taken off with a Sternsnacht crossbow and a Daewoo shotgun that used 12mm slugs instead of the standard cartridges filled with pellets

When they found the _Vulkan_ APC, they had had more difficulties in fighting off the guardsmen then in driving the large brute around. While Carla and Rewdalf staged a rescue for Ffolkes and Volkov (who was being held captive by his own men!) Dagger played a hide and seek game with Molly in Airwolf. Meaning that Dagger was seeking out heavy resistance nests, returned some fire and then Molly would swoop in and blow everything to bits. All went well until a sniper decided to give Molly the challenge she asked for earlier. His first shot bounced off the right air intake and then another dented the windshield. Molly veered away, but grabbed the stick so tight she accidentally squeezed the trigger for the ultra-autocannons. The sniper nest and half the hill it was sighted on disappeared in a cannonade of explosions "Jeez!" Molly exclaimed.

Dagger smiled grimly "Oops, remember me not too tick you off."

Molly didn't think that was funny. "Wanna trade places with me, hotshot?"

"Nope, I only could fly around, blow away every living thing I get in front of the gunbarrels and probably run her into a pack o' missiles fired at me because I can't find the countermeasures. So instead of trading with me…" Dagger stopped talking to fire the last 100 rounds of his Breda into another group of troopers trying to aim an AA-gun. "How long have ye trained on this monster?"

"Two years to learn the in-flight systems. Only eight months as a pilot, because I knew how to fly jets ánd standard choppers already. Me and the other testpilot had two choices: either rot away in a Capellan lao gai camp or put our lives at stake in testing this thing."

"Hmm, either the fire or the frying pan. How many baddies left?"

"Three groups on foot, total of 10. One group in a truckrunning away fromyou and our own cavalry on their tail in that _Vulkan _we liberated. "

Dagger switched channels on his wristcomm "Beasleys. Try to chase that truck in Molly's direction. Make a nice bonfire for yourselves. Carla and I will handle the footsoldiers." He didn't wait for any acknowledgements, but threw down his empty machinegun and ran to a destroyed mortar position. He set up a ramshackle sniper nest and checked the mortar, which looked damaged beyond repair. He also noticed a large box with mortar grenades in th rubble. _I'm outnumbered, outgunned and if I don't watch my step, even outflanked. The only advantages are that the Enfield Delisle Light 50 rifle is known for its excellent accuracy and ultra-silent surpressor, AND that box with grenades, which still could prove useful. _

The first group came into view. BWAP. Dagger had fired without thinking and hit a man in the forehead. He shot two more before the rest dove in cover and called in reinforcements. Then a huge fireball erupted, announcing the end of the fleeing truck. The pile of rubble next to Daggers nest was shot at from three directions. He saw two troopers rise up to throw a grenade and shot one in the arm at exactly the right moment. The resulting explosion buried them both. A few other troopers tried to sprint from cover to cover, and Dagger started shooting at them before they reached safety. He wounded two and killed one of them. The fourth dove in cover, but suddenly came staggering backwards clawing at an arrow that stuck in his throat. Carla calmly walked up with her crossbow and pulled the thing out. When she turned around and casually waved to his nest. Dagger was surprised when he saw the feral grin on her face through his scope. "How many left?" he asked over the radio.

Carla answered. "I took out a handful, but there are still a dozen or so in cover." Then she took a dive back in the building as the 'dozen or so' fired wildly at her.

"Do you have any handgrenades?" Carla asked. "This situation is a bit too familiar. Makes me think of a breakout attempt on Takhla Makan."

"I do." Dagger said. Then he quickly grabbed the ammobox and ran to a new vantage point, in throwing range for his grenades. He pulled out a pair of 80mm mortar grenades while speaking in the radio.

"Let me guess. You've draw their fire, I've got to smoke them out. We both mow down whatever is left."

Carla giggled "Spot on, they are 15 paces left of me. Watch it, they DO have firepower."

"Take cover, here comes a little trick from my time in Karachuk " Dagger picked up a mortar grenade and taped a PlasticPak charge on the back end. Then he switched the timer on 5 secs and threw it roughly in the direction Carla pointed out. The thing hit a spot between two ruined buildings and threw around a hail of shrapnel. Something must have hit an ammo crate, because both buildings collapsed under the explosions. Only two people crawled out, both raised their arms in surrender.

In the same moment, the _Vulkan_ APC drove around the corner. Airwolf also swooped in and hovered above the group like a large angry hornet. "Area looks secure. Think ya used enough dynamite there, Butch?" Molly Farrell asked. Then she landed the attack helicopter. "Whatney wants a word" she said when she opened the door. The radio's in the back."

Then it happened. Wechsler, who kept quiet during the destruction of the base, suddenly jumped forward and started shooting at them with an assault rifle. "Bastards!" he shouted. Alas, his first salvo was aimed well. One bullet ricocheted off _Airwolfs_ nose and hit Ffolkes, who stood in the APC's top hatch, in the right hand. Two more bullets hit Molly who tried to clamber back in _Airwolf_, and the fourth one hit Rewdalf while he ran for cover to fire back. Dagger felt two hard slaps on his chest, but he paid no attention and ran straight at Wechsler. Carla suddenly emerged on his left with her crossbow, but Wechsler fired his rifle again before she even took aim, forcing her to hit the deck. Dagger quickly pulled his SchnellFeuerPistole from the holster and fired without really aiming. BRAAAP The antique pistol produced a monstrous flame when twenty bullets left the barrel. Only six of them actually hit, but it was enough to make Wechsler topple over in a bloody heap. Dagger turned around to Carla. "Take care of that SOB. I'll check the others." He turned away too quick to notice the eerie smile on Carla's face when she pulled a long knife and calmly walked over to Wechsler.

The Beasley twins were already tending to the others. Ffolkes got off lucky; the bullet went right through his hand without hitting anything vital. Rewdalf was in a worse shape. He already injured his right leg in the barfight, and now he was shot in that same leg. "Twice on the same bloody night. Can you believe it?" he groaned.

"He'll live, only dancing will be a problem" one of the Beasleys said.

"Thanks… erm " Before Dagger ask more, Molly answered feebly "He's Donald. Dennis is the brawn, Donald is the brain, always has been. Luckily they both know first aid and surgery." Dagger knelt next to her and looked at Dennis

"No more flyin' fer her, mate. Only as a passenger, maybe. Two bullets in the…

… shoulder." Dennis took over." She's lucky he didn't use that Backstop ammo you shot at him. Now please stand…"

"…still, so we can examine you."

Dagger was lucky. Wechsler hadn't been aiming properly, so he only hit him in the bulletproof chestplate he wore under his jacket. Apart from two massive bruises, there was no damage.

Dagger sighed and started changing from the ruined smoking in a spare uniform that Donald brought along. "Anyone know the flight systems of Airwolf?"

"I do. In fact we all do" Carla's voice sounded behind him. She was wiping her long knife clean as she walked towards him "We were all dragged from several lao gai camps and used as test subjects for Airwolf. Dai Shung Industries used four pilots and four co-pilots on the first two models. After Dai Shung got tired of project 667, they let Warner take it over. And Warner stowed us under Whistlers supervision. Molly is the only pilot left; the Beasleys and me are "in-flight system engineers" and we know every nook and cranny of that lady. Where do we start?"

"First you tell me how to phone home to Whatney, Whistler and anyone else interested, then you tell me were Wechsler is, and after that you tell me how I can fly this beauty without slamming her intoa mountain or something"

Carla chuckled as she dove in the backseat of Airwolf and started typing on a keyboard. "Rest assured about Wechsler, they will have some trouble in completing the puzzle. The pieces are a bit… scattered. Now you probably gonna ask me why I was in that lao gai. I'm surprised you didn't before."

Dagger couldn't help but laugh. "Well I was thinking about it, but there are things more important than that. Like getting Whatney on the horn please? We have three W.I.A., a very angry mutinous self-appointed merc leader AND I STILL HAVEN'T HAD TIME TER TRY OUT THAT BLOOD ASP THEY RESERVED FER ME!"

Whatney's face suddenly appeared on the console "Trust me, old chap. When you've flown Airwolf once, you don't want ANY other way of transportation. Sitrep please miss Benedict."

"Well, we found Volkov already. He's been toppled and now a certain Delacroix is at the helm of ExSol. We fought off an ambush and wacked most of his crew. Flight lieutenant Farell is out with a shattered shoulder. Rewdalf's out with a bullet lodged in his leg and Ffolkes is shot in his hand. Dagger will fly Airwolf and I'll be helping him out. We'll take Molly as a passenger. The Beasley twins will commandeer a Vulkan APC with Rewdalf and Ffolkes."

"Roger, I warned Commander City and his Seafighters to stay around in case of trouble. He reports air and land activity. Some helicopters and jets and a pair of mechs are coming your way."

Dagger banged his hand on Airwolf's nose. "That tears it. Pack yer things, lads. We're leaving. Start up this thing Carla! Let's see if Airwolf rivals a Switchblade."

As he was going through the startup sequence Carla explained the theory of flying Airwolf and using the impressive comms array. Her specialised turbocharged engines gave her a topspeed twice as fast as a normal helicopter. Airwolf also had two separate jet engines as boosters, which could propel her to a topspeed _above Mach 1_! The weapons display was a fearsome mix of ammo based, laser based and missile based weaponry, including Rotary autocannons, Ultra autocannons, Heavy Lasers, two Omni Missile Pods and four special rocket tubes compatible with ATM's, Arrow IV missiles and Arrow III Bullpup nuclear ordnance. On top of that Airwolf held a wide amount of countermeasures and intelligence gathering systems. "Which is why the co-pilot is placed in the back: the flight systems take up far too much space to be placed up front." Carla suddenly stopped speaking and started hammering on a keyboard. "We have aerospace fighters and helicopters incoming as Whatney said. Three T36 Dodger Attack Vtols and two Batu Light Fighters. Get her in the air, and put this on. She gave him an unusual helmet, which resembled the headgear of a racecar driver. "Provides you with oxygene supply and a scrambled radio. And before you ask, yes, we're able to pressurize the cockpit "

When Dagger got Airwolf almost 50 feet off the ground, three Dodger helicopters came in low. Instead of firing at Airwolf, they just blocked her path, preventing her to rise further. "If I were you, you Clan monstrosity, I would land that thing, shut down your engines, get out and surrender to my pilots." Delacroix hissed over the radio. "No matter how powerful that.. thing (he spat out the word like a flume) really is, it won't save you."

Dagger twisted in his seat "Whatever you do, make sure you hold on to something." He pushed the button that unlocked the landing gear and used the onboard radio. He opened up two lines and spoke a few words. Then he slow began descending the helicopter again. When he was just a few feet above the ground, he simply pushed the jet-ignition. The engines responded with a screeching howl and propelled Airwolf forwards. The Dodgers tried to turn and aim their weapons, but it was no use. Dagger slightly pulled up to avoid a crash in the trees, made a wide 180 turn while disengaging the jets . Then he fired a long burst from his autocannons, which obliterated the first Dodger and blew away the tail of the second Dodger. The third one tried to run off, but a few stray rounds penetrated the engine compartment and tore the whole engine to shreds. The Dodger fell down to earth with all the grace of an old-fashioned brick.

Dagger hooted in delight, banged his fist on the dashboard and faced Molly "Now I know what you meant when you blew up that sniper nest! This is one Bad Wolf I can tell ye that!" Molly only smiled.

Ffolkes loud voice came through the radio "No time to relax, keep sharp. You're the only protection we got down here. Did you get through to Vallenar?"

"Aye Ffolkes, He set up the Troikas, so that should keep the ground forces busy. Hold on… Ah bloody hell, we've got incoming again! Once more unto the breach, dear boy." And with that posh imitation of Lt. Whatney's voice Dagger switched on the jets again and sped off.

Daggers flight was witnessed with interest by two 'Mechs, powered down in the bushes, a Marauder IIC and a Rifleman anti-air 'Mech. "Just say the word, and I'd have him blown away, Oba" the Rifleman pilot said.The Marauder pilot answered his plea in a somewhat harsh, but quite funny sounding Jamaican accent"You know wha' your problem is Elvan? You always want to jump headlong into the fight. You might have been very helpful spying for us, but ye don't even think 'bout the consequences or the fact that we need Ffolkes AND some of his men. You just want to shoot first and ask questions later. If I hadn't stopped you, you'd have shot those Dodgers (which sounded like "Dodgas") down and we would neva have known the capabilities of dat helicopta."

The Rifleman pilot snorted "First, Oba, my name is Alvin, and second, why are you so confident Ffolkes will help you. He's the enemy for chrissakes."

"He will help us. Volkov probably told him about our situation. Umamgi and Brandes have us cornered now that they tookIrine andMilat as hostages. So we need someone to finish the job for us. Dat Airwolf thingie looks more than capable."

"Well, we've got two _Batu_ aerospace fighters incoming on _Airwolf_. Probably those bondsmen Umamgi boasted about. 150 Cbills says they'll blow him away!"

Oba laughed "Two hundred and fifty says he'll give them Clanna's the stink eye!"

"Deal!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 14: Bad Wolf, part 2

CHAPTER 14: Bad Wolf, part two: How to evade a wolf trap.   
Imperial City, Luthien, Draconis March, 3062

When Tommy Chow was reading about the exploits of Airwolf on Kentares, he barely controlled a fit of rage. He put down the report with a face like a thundercloud and looked at Warner: "Six months. SIX months I have been negotiating with representatives of Dai Shung and representatives of Sun Tzu Liao. Six gorram months they've been leading me around like a bull on a nose ring. They said I could have Airwolf and MAYBE the designs for a price TEN TIMES OVER!!" Chow cursed loudly in Chinese, while Kil and Warner tried to keep a straight face.  
Kil said "I think I can guess what happened. They regretted to inform you that they found themselves a more suitable business partner, which is one of their standard excuses. In fact, they meant you have inefficient guang xi or you forgot to bribe them." 

Chow growled something incomprehensible, but the meaning was obvious. 

Kil continued "What you couldn't know, is that Warner Industries and some other MegaCorporations like GM and Nissan were on the shortlist to take over project 667. In fact, we all have been negotiating with Liao for the past 15 months…." 

"You WHAAT!!" Chow shouted. 

"…to get a foothold in the Cappellan Confederation. Mr. Warner saw a bargaining opportunity come up with Dai Shung. Project 667 would have been a shock on the battlefield, but also bled the company dry. According to some technicians we've talked to, they planned to station two squadrons of Airwolf's offspring on Carver 5, as a test case. Alas, they miscalculated the astronomic costs and it almost made Dai Shung flat broke." 

Warner cut in "In the end Dai Shung's only goal was sheer survival. I think they only started talking with you as a decoy, so they could boast with a reliable contact with whom negotiations were in a final stage, just to squeeze some more Cbills out of us. In the end I could talk them into handing over the specs, the prototypes and even a large chunk of the personnel to Bell Aircraft Corporation Ltd, one of my assets. In exchange, they got a top order from us to produce some specialized equipment on Project 667. I paid exactly 65 of the prize they asked us at first. Quite neat, isn't it?" He savoured the stupefied look on Chow's face and mentally noted that he never, ever should divulge to him, or anyone else, that Warner Industries had to let Liao nationalize one of their 'Mech part factories in exchange for that "bargain".

Chow continued to stare in space for a while and then picked up the report again: "In a while he's gonna tell me he bought Kali Liao's support" he grumbled softly. Luckily he didn't notice Warner and Kil exchanging a look which said We did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Echo County Swamps, Kentares IV, Draconis March, 3062

In one of three secret hideouts in the vicinity of ExSol HQ, Adept Dasheel Umamgi resisted the urge to jump into one of his remaining fighters and settle his problems the hard way: with firepower. No matter the problems he faced, the Grand Master still needed him for a few schemes. So he had to sit it out as "commander of operations". First he had dealt with Delacroix, who reported in with a totally incomprehensible story about a monster helicopter. Asta Carlsson managed to give a more detailed and understandable version of the events that had lead to the total annihilation of ExSol HQ. Although he found it kinda hard to believe a single helicopter managed to accomplish such a result, he was inclined to believe his best ROM operative. So he decided not to take any risks and sent in a lance of Condor hovercrafts, four Ripper Vtols and his most prized possession: two Clantech Batu Aerospace fighters with two Clan Pilots. One was a young Ice Hellion freeborn who easily adapted to working with his units, the other was a reluctant solahma warrior, who only flew because he was ordered to do so. Maybe they could cut the opposition down to size.

Pilot Alois Kroisleitner, former Star Commander Alois Kroisleitner of Clan Steel Viper, was not very happy. Not only was he stuck as a bondsman with a unit of religious fanatics who posed as money soldiers, he also had to put up with Pilot Jacco, an Ice Hellion freebirth also taken bondsman.  
Both were seated in their Batu aerospace fighters and performing combat-patrol duty, at least, that's how Kroisleitner saw it. Their bondsmaster Dasheel called it "a hunt for a callous enemy." Well, any Stravag dog who knows how to fly armed aircraft can rip apart three Dodger Attack Vtol's, but flatten a whole money soldier base with only one helicopter, that is a bit out of the ordinary. He also had overheard some techs talking about their newest enemy. They were convinced it was either one of those shapeshifters Atiba's Boghammers had already encountered, or a jet-powered helicopter.

"Sword Lead to all. We are coming up on the location of ExSol in a few minutes. Let us show these stravag infidels the wrath of Blake" Jacco announced over the comm. Alois winced Any freebirth surat who has two fighters, four helicopters and a squad of hovercrafts against the opposition of one, maybe two enemies can sound more aggressive than Gengiz Khan over a comm link. He resisted the urge to say his opinion out loud and simply answered "Aff, flight leader." 

Jacco smiled as he heard the solahma warrior mumble that sentence. Only a few months ago they were taken bondsmen by a unit called the Star Blazers. Kroisleitner, or Kreutzer, as the mercs started to call him, got on quite well with their bondsmaster Sven Haft. Jacco himself always took an adamant attitude against his captors, which changed completely when Commander Dasheel Umamgi simply barged into Hafts camp and claimed both pilots for his own purposes. Within a blink the whole situation was topsy-turvy. Now Alois was the resisting prisoner and only flew his Batu because no one else was available on short notice. Whereas Jacco was happy enough to be flying and having his own fighter wing, Alois' obvious disdain for Blake got him in a awkward position. By Blake, I will show him a dime can turn into a dollar. He noticed an airborne contact in comm. range and spoke over the common band. "Attention enemy airplanes. This is Sword Lead speaking to you. We have you outgunned and you have nowhere to run. Surrender now and you might live." 

A polite, rumbling voice answered: "This is Bad Wolf One. You deliver an impressive declaration of war speech, Sword Lead, but any stravag dog can bark from behind a rabbit-proof fence. Oh, and did I mention I cannot stand Clanner turncoats?" 

Jacco gritted his teeth "You stravag infidel! Land your aircraft immediately and I'll give you a quick death. I can make things very painful if …" 

"Yadayadayada" Dagger interrupted lazily "All talk and not much else. And did I catch a contraption in yer speech?" 

Alois chuckled inwardly and then noticed something on the horizon. "Sword Two here. I am sorry to interrupt your battle with words, Sword Lead, but I think I spotted your "stravag infidel" on the horizon. Judging by the slow speed I guess it is a helicopter. Could it be the "shapeshifter" Atiba's warriors told me about? Either way, he is about 5 miles away." 

Jacco wanted to reprimand Kroisleitner for his interruption, but Dagger came through first. "I spotted you, Sword Two. Four Ripper Vtols, probably loaded with a few extra gunners, a small element of hovercraft rushing on the ground all loaded with missiles and two Batu fighters to top it off. Hmm, should I feel honoured for getting such a welcome wagon in front of my gunbarrels, or should I be abhorred when I think of the waste?

A somewhat hoarse, monotonic sounding voice took over "Bad Wolf One, this is Bad Wolf Two. I think you should be honoured. This will leave some for us too." 

Kroisleitner checked his radar, then he used his magnifier but could only find one contact, indeed a black helicopter slowly heading their way. "You are good in camouflage Bad Wolf Two. I have not spotted you yet? " 

McKennas Cole, who answered to callsign Bad Wolf Two, chuckled and answered "I will give you a hint. How many aircraft do you see?" 

Jacco, bridled by the fact he wasn't acknowledged, shouted "Only one helicopter, damned. Or do you surats think I am drunk or nuts!?" 

Suddenly Alois' radar screen gave a shrill alarm. From behind the black helicopter two dark blue helicopters came into view. Stravag, they used stealth equipment! "This is Bad Wolf Three, you must be camole hangin' drunk, Sword Lead, coz I see about three aircraft" Vark announced. "Any last words before you crash into the ground?" 

Jacco went mad with rage "All aircraft attack! It's still two to one! Scout Lance, find that APC and kill it!"

Dagger also made his arrangements "Bad Wolf One to all. We're leaves on the wind, I repeat we're leaves on the wind" A few clicks to acknowledge were the only answer. Then he activated the turbo's and shot off straight for the Batu fighters. While Vark shifted his Switchblade to aerospace mode and was on the brink of overtaking him, Cole simply dived to the ground and started an extremely low run over the swamps. His manoeuvre worked, because he pulled away two Ripper Vtols from the main group, who began chasing after him. When Cole checked his HUD, he saw the other two made a sharp turn the other way. "Volcanoe, this is Bad Wolf Two, two bogeys comin' after you. Troika is waiting at the programmed position." 

In the Vulkan APC, Rewdalf reached for the radio "Copy that BW2, we'll be ready for them." He then turned to Dennis Beasley, who drove the APC. "Thought I might let you know that we have visitors incoming." 

Dennis nodded and shouted "You ready, Donny?" From behind, at the Gauss Canon, Donald answered "I swear Denny, at this point, I just could murder a pizza." 

And then all hell broke loose as two Ripper Vtols unleashed their firepower. Although they succeeded in dealing a crippling blow to the vegetation, the damage to the vehicle they intented to hit wasn't altogether impressive. Donald Beasley even managed to give one Ripper a scare as he fired his Light Gauss Cannon and narrowly missed. Dennis Beasley had stayed unfazed under the assault and drove on, trying to stay under tree cover as much as possible, but they still got banged up pretty bad. The Vtol's came in for the kill, zigzagging low over the swamp, when they suddenly were attacked by missiles fired from the ground. One was blown up in mid-air, while the other got a scare as one missile entered the open cargo door and shot right out the other, leaving a severely shaken gunnery crew. As the Vtol sped off to get away from the unseen attacker, the man who fired the missiles cursed in Samoan. "I hate those duds!" Eddy Little Hill grumbled. "No wokking furries" George City answered "It worked out anyway. We better welcome our new guests." 

Meanwhile, Dagger's Airwolf was on a collision course with Jacco's Batu. Looks like he's going fer the old "Chicken" approach. Then Jacco suddenly fired a clump of MRM's his way. Carla reacted quickly with a Sunburst Salvo, which she detonated as soon as it blew past Jacco's missiles. The blinding light of the explosion caught the young ex-clanner off-guard and he needed all his strength to keep his Batu flying. Dagger was also stunned, but not blinded, because the visor on his helmet had reacted automatically. He quickly turned and fired his lasers before Jacco could react. Fuming with rage Jacco retaliated with his autocannons and managed to leave a pattern of hits on Airwolf's flank. Dagger simply cut the turbo's and turned on a dime as Jacco flew by. As he fired his own autocannon array he heard several alarms.

"Engine two took damage" Molly whispered. "She'll run fine with the turbo's, but it's cut off in normal flight. Standard safety procedures." Lucky for Airwolf, Jacco had his own troubles. The autocannon had teared off most of the armor on the left flank and made a missile pod blow up. "This isn't over yet, Bad Wolf" he cried "Sword two, you have to take over, I'm out." The only reply Jacco got was static.

"What a wuss, cannot even finish what he started" Dagger taunted and activated the turbo's again. Jacco curbed his rage and went after him, firing his arsenal of lasers at him, but he found it awfully hard to hit the helicopter, which weaved and dodged for all it was worth. Then suddenly he saw Airwolf trailing smoke and dive straight to the ground. But instead of peeling away and watch the fireworks, he accelerated again and tried to put another salvo in his opponent. The last mistake he would ever make, because Dagger suddenly cut off the turbo's again and slowed to a crawl in almost an instant. Jacco had to break off to evade a crash, but as he was so close to the ground, he took the wrong way out and slammed into the trees. "So long, technopriest!" Dagger said. "Damage report, please, Carla."

"Still running on one engine in normal flight, looks like the other one is jammed by debris. Wait up." After she typed a few commands on her keyboard, a grinding, crunching noise was heard and a few indicators on Daggers HUD changed from red to yellow. "She's still damaged, but we can use both engines in normal flight again. All debris has been spat out. Let's go find the rest." Suddenly the radio chirped.

"This is Acting Commander City of Rebel Lance. Can we be of assistance?" Carla frowned, but Dagger answered "You are a Kerensky-send, Johnny Reb. We have a WIA on board who is in need of evac. Any idea were…" "Your compadres are? I sure do, Bad Wolf One. They almost bumped smack into me as we came around a bend. I took them all on board because their APC was nothin' more than a rolling banner for armor piercing rounds. Oh, by the way, we also brought you a little gift. One hint, she can't be used around Floater One because of the deep water, but here in the swamps, walking on all fours is no problem. Dagger didn't really need the hint, because Carla projected an image of four Seafighter hovercrafts and one Quad- mech strongly resembling a cat coming in their direction. He resisted the strong urge to imitate the famous Rebel Yell and merely nodded. "It is time ter take the gloves off."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahem, first off, I'm sorry fer the extremely long wait. I didn't lose interest or something. Just got busy with some dreadfully time-consuming business. It's called "Life". Found a job, bought a car, got into an education program which led me to Athens, Ohio (I HATE flying those old DC-10's, just gimme an Airbus any day ;)

TBC


End file.
